Amaranth
by lady-warrioress
Summary: He died a hero. She didn't care. She wanted him back. It was a mistake. Prowl/Sari
1. Chapter 1

**The word Amaranth means "Ever Blooming Flower" or "Flower That Never Fades"and also "One That Does Not Wither"  
**

CHAPTER 1

She could still remember it. It was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't block it out no matter how hard she tried. Whenever she came to the plant the memory was still there, staring her in the face. Especially when she went to _his_ room. Mostly when she looked up into his tree, expecting him to look down from the branches and greet her.

Prowl was dead. He'd died saving everyone from Megatron's Omega Supreme clones.

He'd died a hero.

She didn't care.

She would admit to anyone who asked that she was grateful for what he'd done. She honestly was but that didn't change the fact that he was gone. He wasn't coming back. He would never greet her when she came for a visit anymore. He'd never sit in front of their big screen TV and watch those silly nature specials. He'd never complain anymore when Bumblebee laughed at him for it and turned on MTV..

It was over. All of it. She had to move on.

_No..._

She didn't _want _to move on. Not with him not there to see her become the person she was destined to be. Not without him giving her some form of encouragement.

_"Yes, Sari. you can do these things. You just have to be careful. You're not as durable as the rest of us."_

_"I believe in you, Sari."_

"Sari?"

The girl jumped. She'd been so lost in thought she'd forgotten where she was. She looked up at Bumblebee who sat on the couch beside her. He had a concerned look on his face. "Huh?" she asked.

The yellow Autobot looked worried. "Are you all right?" he asked. "You've been unusually quiet today."

"I'm okay," she said, looking away from him and playing with the thing in her lap. The dead AllSpark key. She'd come over to be with him but now she wasn't sure it had been a good idea. She couldn't think of anything else but the fact that Prowl wasn't there to say hi anymore. Maybe she could tell Bee her thoughts anyway? Maybe he would be able to give her some answers."I was just thinking... why did he do it?"

Bumblebee looked away. She was still thinking about that. It had been over a week since... then. Shouldn't she be feeling a little better about it by now? _I guess not. _"He wanted to stop the Omega clone," he explained.

She'd heard that explanation too many times already. "I know that," she said a little crossly. "What I'd like to know is _why_ he didn't just do it another way. Surely there had to be some _other_ way to stop that thing..."

Bee went silent. He didn't know what to say to her. "Maybe you're right," he agreed after a moment's silence "But it won't change anything now. We can't turn back time. He did what he thought was best."

She looked back down at her key. She'd heard that excuse as well. "I don't believe that," she said finally. "I _can't _believe that."

"Sari-"

"No!" she burst out. "You _know_ it's true! Why can't you _understand_? He wasn't just my friend he was..." she burst into tears, burying her face in her hands.

Bumblebee watched her cry, unable to say any words of comfort. What _could_ he tell her? That everything would be all right? That she'd see him again someday? Wasn't that what people said at funerals? It might be work for them but... if Sari died where _exactly_ would she go? Heaven? Hell? The Pit? The Well of AllSparks?

"Sari..."

But she was no longer listening. She pushed herself off the sofa and darted out of the room just as Optimus Prime was entering. He'd just gotten back from Cybertron where he'd given his full report of what had happened. Somebody, he didn't know who it was, blamed him for what had happened to Prowl. Somebody who wasn't so willing to forgive. It hadn't been his fault. Prowl had made that choice out of his own free will. He'd tried to explain this, but his words had fallen on deaf ears.

He'd come back to earth, thinking he could get away from the problem there. Now it seemed that it had followed him. He watched the girl run past him then looked over at Bumblebee who looked just as upset as he felt. "What's wrong?"

Bee looked away. "Sari still doesn't understand why Prowl had to die," he explained. "We all tried to explain it to her but..." he had to be honest. "To tell the truth, I don't understand it either."

Optimus looked at him sympathetically. He'd been asking himself those very questions since it happened. "It was his choice," he told him. That was the excuse he'd used at the briefing."He had made up his mind and knew what would happen if he tried it."

Bumblebee wasn't buying it. Neither had Prime's superiors. "He didn't have to try it, though," the yellow mech pointed out. "Jazz told me they could have found another way."

"There wasn't any time..."

Bee fell silent for a moment. "I guess I understand," he said. He looked the way Sari had gone. "But when will Sari?"

"She will," Optimus said assured him. "Someday."

* * *

Professor Sumdac couldn't do anything for her either. "Come on. Sari," he said, coming into the girl's room with a tray of food. "You have to eat something."

She sat on her bed, looking out the window. "I'm not hungry," she said, not looking at him.

"But I made chicken," he said, holding up the tray and forcing a smile. "It's your favorite."

She still refused to look at him. "No, thank you."

"Look, Sari," he said finally. "I'm sorry about what happened to Prowl but not eating won't bring him back."

"He shouldn't be dead in the _first _place," she said flatly, her eyes focused entirely on the skyline.

He sighed. "Yes, you are right," he agreed. "But what would he say if he saw you now? I don't think he would be happy that you're not eating."

Now she did look at him. Her blue eyes were icy. "If he was here we wouldn't be having this conversation." she pointed out.

That was true. If Prowl was still alive she would be her smiling old self. But he wasn't and nobody could change that. Sumdac set the tray down and sat down beside her on the bed. "I know, Sari," he said. "I know it's hard to cope with the death of somebody you care about. I know it hurts right now but someday it won't hurt so much and you can move on."

She looked away.

"I know it won't be anytime soon," he went on. "It could take weeks or years and you will always feel that loss when people mention him but someday you'll be able to smile again."

When he received no response he sighed and pushed himself off the bed and picked up the tray. "You don't have to say anything," he told her on the way out. "But I hope you will at least think about what I said."

She was like a statue until she heard the door close behind her father. She sighed then and flopped onto the mattress, closing her eyes and letting the tears spill through her lashes. Her father was right. She would have to move on eventually. But not today and maybe not ever.

She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_The All Spark fragments glowed a soft blue color as they floated above Sumdac tower. It was nearly whole but.. it was still missing quit a few fragments. It wasn't enough. They needed more if they were going to pull this off. _

_Jazz and Prowl. They were on the roof of the tower. They had called the fragments together. But there weren't anymore. The rest were missing or lost. They needed more power._

_Prowl floating... hovering in front of the All Spark. _

_She watched, unable to move to stop him, unable to even cry out._

_He seemed to sense her there or he'd merely heard Jazz calling to him. He turned... and smiled.... then a bright light enveloped him, followed by blackness._

_

* * *

_

Sari woke with a start. She looked around herself, breathing heavily. Only a dream... but it was _that _dream. The one she'd been having since the day it had happened. Since the day...

The day Prowl had died... using his own spark..

She tried to banish the thought from her mind but it refused to leave. It wasn't_ just _a nightmare. Prowl was dead and he wasn't coming back. Ever.

_No! _she thought, shoving back the covers. _He __**can't **__be dead. Not forever. There __**has **__to be a way... _

She remembered that the Autobots still had Prowl's body. It had still been intact when they'd take it back to Cybertron. She'd attended the funeral. They'd taken him to their form of a cemetery... He hadn't been buried... only... he was in some building. Somewhere.... with others like him..... a tomb..

Sari stepped over to her bedroom window and looked out at the night sky and the city lights. It was still early. Dawn wouldn't break for a few more hours. She saw the moon hanging low in the sky, full and bright. Prowl had enjoyed looking at the moon. She sighed and turned away. It brought her no comfort.

_You know you can't see him again. You have no way of seeing him again even if there __**was**__ a chance._ a voice in her head told her.

"No!" she protested. "Not if I can help it. There _has _to be a way to bring him back."

_How and why would you do such a thing? He died a hero. Do you want to take away from his sacrifice by bringing him back against his will? What would he say to that? _

She shook her head, banishing the voice from her mind. Right now she didn't _care_ what he'd say. That's when she noticed the AllSpark key lying on her night stand. It still wasn't working but maybe... maybe she could _make_ it work. Maybe she could_ force _it to work.

She crossed the room and picked up the key, closing her fingers around the cold metal. "It _has_ to work," she told herself, already heading for the door. "Because I'm going to try it."

Hanging the key around her neck, she raced out of her bedroom and into the elevator across the hall. She pressed the button for the top floor and waited impatiently as it moved slowly to the roof. When the door opened she moved quickly across the roof and straight to the controls for the space bridge.

The Autobots had meant to tear it down now that they didn't need it anymore but hadn't had time to do so yet. She was glad. If they had she would never be able to do what she was about to attempt.

She typed in the coordinates she wanted and pressed enter. She heard a whoosh behind her and turned to see the bridge activating. She climbed the stairs and stood under the blue transporting orb, staring up at it.

_This is it, _she thought. _I'm going to do it._

Then, before she could change her mind, she jumped into the orb and vanished.

* * *

She came out on the roof of the Autobot Council Building. She straightened up, looking for anybody who might have seen her come through. The roof was empty, nothing up there but the view of the city. Good.

She dashed across the roof and took the stairs, not wanting to wait for another elevator. It would take her to the same location but wouldn't help her avoid running into any unwanted trouble. Like Sentinel Prime. When she'd met him he'd made it blatantly clear that he thought she was disgusting. She'd been in a horrible mood then and had nearly fried him. At least Jazz had been understanding. He'd tried to explain things to the big jerk. He hadn't listened.

_Jazz? _Would he help her do what she intended to do?

No, he would try to stop her. He wouldn't understand either. He'd just tell her it was a bad idea.

She wouldn't tell anyone. They'd find out eventually, especially when she brought him back with her.

But first she had to _find _him. She knew he was in one of their crypts but which one and where was that one?

She would have to find that out somehow.

_Computers! _she thought, stopping. _This building should have plenty of them. I just have to find one. Then I can search the web.. if that's what it's called here._

She descended the next set of stairs and stopped at a door. It was not made for somebody her height but maybe she could still open it anyway. She decided to find out.

She reached out her hand and touched the door, closing her eyes. She concentrated, hard. Her hand lit up with a blue light. The door opened with a faint whoosh. She looked at her hand, surprised that it had worked then dashed into the hall. There was a room to her left with an open door. She saw a giant computer on a desk. It seemed to still be on.

_What luck! _she thought, going into the room and climbing onto the desk.

She stood in front of the screen with her hands on her hips, studying the monitor and the keyboard. They were a little on the large size but maybe she could still manipulate them. _Hmmm.. _"Let's see if this will work here too," she said out loud, kneeling down and putting her hands on the keys.

Almost instantly they opened up, exposing her wires. Her fingers ran madly over the keys, searching almost on their own accord. Finally, after about a minute, they stopped and she looked at the screen. She saw what looked like a long list of transformers. Prowl's name was at the bottom, along with all the information on where he was being kept.

She smiled. "Perfect."

"Hey! What are you doing in here!" a voice exclaimed.

She jumped. Caught. She straightened up and looked over her shoulder. Sentinel Prime stood in the doorway, staring down at her with a mixture of disgust and horror. He was the last bot she wanted to see right now.

"What are you doing on my computer, you organic freak?!" he demanded. "You'd better not be touching my keys with your oily hands. I just had them replaced."

"None of your business," she informed him, jumping down from the desk. "and my hands aren't oily."

Clearly he hasn't been expecting her to give him lip. "You have some nerve coming back here and using my equipment, organic," he said, looking down his nose at her. "I don't know what you were doing but I'm going to find out." he started to step forward but thought better of it. She was in his way after all.

She glared up at him. "I said: It's none of your business," she snapped. She took a step toward him. She didn't want to be around him anymore."Get out of my way."

He stayed put. "You don't order _me_ around, you freak of nature."

She didn't have time for this. She raised her hands, exposing her circuits. "Move or I'll _make_ you!" she yelled, her eyes going white.

Sentinel stared at her, his optics widening. He didn't know she could do that. When he didn't move she fired at him, just to show him she could.

He screamed and ran out of the room.

She sighed. That hadn't taken long. She returned to the computer and took one last long look at the information on the screen. When she had it memorized she exited the page then jumped back down and left, remembering to turn off the computer before she left.

* * *

The Autobot memorial crypt was on the other side of the city so she had to find get a lift. For somebody like her it proved to be complicated and she might have wound up walking. Luckily there was at least one transformer, somebody named Firestar, who was willing to take a half organic-half robot girl all that distance without looking at her in disgust or making any rude comments about her origin. Firestar didn't even ask her why she wanted to go there either. She just took her. No questions asked.

Firestar took her right to the front entrance and waited until she climbed out of the passenger seat before saying. "Good luck. I hope you find what you're looking for." before she drove away.

Sari wondered for a moment how the femme had known she'd come there to find someone. Wasn't this place made just for corpses?

All well. It didn't matter. She had more _important_ things to worry about right now. Like the fact that the entrance was guarded by security droids....and _these_ weren't like the ones her father had created. They were much more sophisticated.

But maybe she could get by them anyway. All she needed was a distraction.

That proved easy to create. There was a large pile of scrap metal lying in a dumpster beside the building. Why it was there and where the scrap came from wasn't important right now. She took one look at it and got her idea.

Wasting no time, she ran over to the dumpster and grabbed up a few stray pieces littering the ground in front of it. She studied them carefully then closed her eyes, concentrating. The pieces beeped under her hand and started whirring. She smiled to herself. _Excellent._

* * *

The security droids were suddenly alerted by a strange barking noise. They tensed, their scanners searching for the source of the noise. Almost instantly a small moving ball of metal rolled toward them.

"Halt!" the droids ordered.

The ball ignored their orders and rolled on by, still barking, and around the side of the building. The droids gave chase. From where Sari stood she couldn't help but giggle. Even _Cybertronian _droids were stupid.

_Now that they're distracted I'll just let myself in._

_

* * *

_

The crypt was much larger than she'd expected. It was a dark, cold place with only a tiny rod of light in the ceiling illuminating the halls ever few rooms. If she hadn't had her own source of light she would have gotten lost.

_Now which room is he in? _she wondered, holding the glowing blue ball up so she could read the characters. Thanks to her key she was fluent in Cybertronian and could also read their writing. She knew _what_ room he was in but she wasn't sure what _floor_ it was on.

"That shouldn't be too hard," she said out loud. "This place only has two floors, unless there's a basement...."

The room she stood in front of wasn't the one. It said: _Alpha. _She turned away and moved down the hall.

After searching many rooms and finding nothing she started to feel discouraged. What if her information had been wrong? What if the location was wrong?

_One more room._ She'd try one more room and then she'd leave.

She stopped to read the characters on the door before her. The symbol read: _Beta._

She felt a wonderful sensation course through her. This was it. This was the room she'd been searching for.

She reached over and touched the door. It opened instantly and she stepped inside. The door closed behind her with a faint whoosh.

A cold chill washed over her. The room was like a freezer. _But why?_

She squinted, trying to see what she could in the light of her torch which was the only source of light in the room. She saw a what looked like a coffin in the center. It was the only piece of furniture, in fact the only_ item _in the whole space.

It was _also_ what she was looking for.

She quickly closed the distance, her footsteps echoing eerily off the cold metal floor. When she reached the coffin she looked up at it. There was no lid on this thing. It was wide open. She squinted, thinking she saw something dark gray on the flat platform like top.

She had to make sure.

Extinguishing the light she put her hands on the side of the coffin and jumped up. Her fingers barely touched the edge but on a second try she caught it. She hoisted herself up and climbed onto the platform. Straightening up, she activated her torch again.... and found herself staring into the cold, gray face of Prowl.

She stood still a moment, studying him. Aside from the dead gray color, nothing had changed. He was still whole.

_Of course. Metal doesn't decay. _

"Hi, Prowl," she said, her face showing a faint smile as she looked into his darkened visor. "I bet you never thought you'd see me again. I would have come sooner but I didn't know where you were. I don't think this is the same place you were laid to rest before. Why did they move you?"

She shifted, doing her best to take up as little space as possible. "Well it doesn't matter," she said. "Pretty soon you won't have to stay here anymore. I'm here to get you out."

She touched his chest plate. It was cold. Usually it would be warmed from his spark humming under the plating. The cold feeling only made her more determined to bring him back. "Don't worry." she took the key off her neck. "This shouldn't take long."

She climbed onto his chest plate, stooping down to touch a special spot in the center. The spot she'd touched when she'd resurrected Optimus. They all had it. The chamber opened with a faint whoosh, exposing the inner workings and the cushioned area where his spark should have been but wasn't.

_But not for much longer, _she determined.

Sari shoved the key hard into the spark chamber, her hands lighting up as she forcefully powered it. "I won't let you leave me," she told the empty shell. "I refuse to believe that you can't never come back to me. I don't care what everyone told me!" tears were streaming down her face now. She hadn't realized she hadn't cried until then. "Don't you realize how much you mean to me?I can't let you go! Not now! Not ever!"

Whether from sheer willpower or from sympathy the key suddenly powered up between her fingers. Her eyes grew wide as the blue light grew stronger and sent a shockwave of energy through the girl and Prowl's empty shell. This was different. What did it mean?

Suddenly she felt something change under her as a pulsewave beat through the body benieth her. She stared down into the spark chamber, seeing something there that hadn't been there before. It was a spark, a strongly beating spark. The key let out one final pulse of energy then went dark, once again becoming useless. The darkness of the room came flooding back, leaving her alone with that softly glowing spark.

She set the key aside, her attention diverted from it to the Cyber ninja's face and body. It had regained its color and the spark didn't seem to be fading. Had it worked? Had she really brought him back to her? She had to be sure. "Prowl?" she said, moving toward his face.

Prowl's darkened optic visor flickered then brightened. He stared right into the girl's face. "Sari?" he said.

She smiled at him, her face streaked with tears. "Hi," she said.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around in confusion. He did not recognize this cold dark place.

"You're on Cybertron," she replied, sitting back. "You died. I brought you back."

He didn't seem happy with that answer. The fact bothered her. Why was he frowning? What was wrong?

"Prowl?"

When he spoke he did not sound the least bit thankful. In fact, he sounded angry. "Sari," he said his voice low and cold. "What have you _done_?"

_A/N_

_Yes, Sari is being out of character but how would you act if a close friend of yours died? Sometimes grief makes us do stupid things. By the way... Prowl's comrades suck. They weren't even upset to see their friend a gray, dead corpse. The only sad person was Jazz and he didn't even know him as long! If I want a good reaction I guess I have to do it myself._

_I know very little about Cybertrons tombs so I'm being creative. I don't care if you don't like it. _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sari was startled at his words, at the accusing tone he'd used to say them. She didn't understand. Why did he sound so angry? "I.." she stammered, trying to explain but unable to come up with the right words. "I thought you would... I just couldn't. Everything isn't the same without you," she finally managed to come up with. "I just didn't want to lose you."

He looked away from her. "You should have just accepted it." he said. "You shouldn't have tried..... to turn back time."

His words hurt but also made her angry. He sounded like he wanted to stay dead. "So, what are you going to do?" she demanded putting her hands on her hips. "Kill yourself?" she wouldn't let that happen. If he did that she'd force the key to revive him again "After all I went through to bring you back you're just going to-"

He looked back at her. The expression he wore caused her words to die in her throat. "You should not have done _anything_," he said coldly. "This isn't what I _wanted_."

"What _did_ you want then?" she demanded, tears starting to come to her eyes again. Why was he being like this? Didn't he realize how much she'd gone through just to bring him back? Didn't he care? "To kill yourself and just expect everyone to just forget about you? To act as if you didn't exist? To bury you and your memory and get on with life?"

"It's what you _should_ have done." He said flatly. He started moving and she had to get of his chest or she'd fall off. He groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position, his servos whining from misuse.

She was getting more upset. "But, Prowl.." she began. "I... I was just..."

The look he gave her silenced any excuses. He didn't want to hear anymore."Please," he said. "Just don't."

The cyber ninja turned himself and dropped his legs over the side of the platform then pushed off of it and stood up, his black upper half was nearly swallowed by the darkness. His legs were a bit unsteady under him and he nearly fell but caught himself in time, by grabbing the side of the platform. Sari stayed where she was and watched without comment as he took a few experimental steps back and forth. He seemed to be trying to get his equilibrium back. She almost offered to help but held the words back. He wasn't happy with her at the moment and any offer of help from her would prove to be unwanted. So she did and said nothing, just watched him regain his sense of balance. She noticed he didn't seem as steady as before.

He was limping.

_Why? He wasn't damaged. _

When he nearly fell she did venture to ask. "Are you all right?"

He gave her that look again. The hurt feeling started to grow. She'd never seen him make such a face before, not to her. It was only making her feel worse.

_But what did I do wrong? _

He looked away from her again and turned his head, diverting his attention on the door. How he could see it in a nearly pitch black room, she wasn't sure but from his expression she knew he could. He seemed to be debating whether to stay in the room or go out. She hoped he decided to go. If he lay back down and tried to kill himself she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand it.

Finally he moved. It was such a small step she almost didn't catch it. He was making his way slowly and carefully to the exit, his steps still unsteady. He was leaving. He was actually leaving but she could sense he wasn't doing it because he wanted to.... he had to.

But he'd rather stay where he was...

_No!_

She jumped down from the platform and followed him. He looked down at her. "I would appreciate it if you don't speak to me," he told her.

His words stopped her in her tracks. She stared up at him in shock. "What? But-"

"No." he put up a hand. "No more. I've heard enough. You've done enough."

"But-But-" she stuttered.

But be was no longer listening. He turned away once more and continued on his course. When he reached the door he pushed it open and stepped into the hall, not even bothering to make sure Sari was following him out.

Sari stood paralyzed with shock for a moment longer trying to process what had just happened, his words and actions replaying in her mind. Then, realizing he wasn't coming back for her, hurried to catch up. She didn't want to be left behind.

_This is not the kind of reaction I was hoping for, _she thought, entering the hall and spotting him heading slowly toward the exit. _It wasn't what I was expecting either._

* * *

Optimus was going through so much stress right now that when Professor Sumdac came over to the plant with his news he was just nanoseconds from having a nervous breakdown. First the reprimand from that unnamed person and now.. Sari was missing and nobody knew where she had gone.

"Are you sure she didn't just go to the park to be by herself?" Optimus asked, restraining himself from screaming.. _Will this ever end?_

"Yes," Sumdac confirmed. He had come over to the plant because he knew Sari liked to hang out with them, more so the past week. "That was the first place I looked. I even asked some of her old friends if they had seen her but none of them have."

Optimus sighed. Great. As if things weren't bad enough. "Did you check the other places?" then he realized that the only other places she liked going to was the Burger Bot and the Autobot's base. Well it wouldn't be their base for much longer. Alpha Trion had made suggested, but more like ordered, them to return to Cybertron by the end of the month. He'd had to cut Sentinel Prime off to do so. They only had three weeks to get everything together and say goodbye to their earth comrades.

Luckily the rest of the Council agreed to let Optimus keep Magnus hammer for a little longer. Prime got the feeling they just didn't want Sentinel to have it. They were all hoping Ultra Magnus would come back online. The latest report had been good. There was more processor activity than before.

Optimus wouldn't have minded coming back so much if it wasn't for the fact that he felt something was being left unfinished on the planet. He just couldn't figure out what.

"Yes I checked them as well. Nothing," Sumdac answered. "I figured she might be here because she comes here everyday."

"I haven't seen her today," Optimus told him. "I wasn't here earlier. You would have to ask Bumblebee or Bulkhead. Maybe one of them saw her."

Just then Bee and Bulkhead came into the plant. "Hey, Boss-bot," the yellow car said. He noticed Isaac. "Hey, Professor. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Sari," the professor looked hopeful as he asked. "Have you seen her?"

Bee looked at Bulkhead who shook his head. "Nope," he answered. "I haven't seen her all day."

Sumdac looked even more worried. 'This is bad," he said, wringing his hands. "I know she was upset about Prowl. Do you think she might have-?"

"Now now," Optimus cut him off. "Let's not jump to any conclusions. She might have just gone somewhere to be by herself. She'll come back when she's ready."

"Could you help me look for?" the inventor asked.

Optimus started to agree but just then Ratchet came into the room and called for his attention. "Prime," he said. "Sentinel contacted Teletran 1. He would like to speak with you."

_What now? _Prime wondered, feeling impatient's seeping over his frame. Ever since they had gotten Omega Supreme back Teletran 1 was now working again. For the most part it was a good thing, except when somebody like Sentinel decided to contact them. Luckily that had only happened once but now... "I'll be right there."

Optimus apologized to Sumdac and headed into the main area where the communications system was. Sentinel spoke before he could even greet him. "I would like to know what you're up to."

The other Prime stared at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Sentinel sniffed. "As if you didn't know," he said. "That little organic freak was here last night."

This was news to him. "Sari?"

"I don't care what her name is," Sentinel informed him, snippily. "She used the space bridge without authorization and was here last night fooling around on my computer."

She was? She did? Why? "Did you ask her what she was doing?"

"I don't question freaks," the other Prime said curtly. "No thanks to her I had to have all my equipment disinfected."

Optimus didn't care about Sentinel's equipment. He was more interested in the fact that Sari had gone to Cybertron and why she had gone there to begin with. She had no reason for traveling to Cybertron anyway. Unless... "Did you ask her why she was there?" he asked again.

"As if you didn't know," Sentinel shot back. "Perceptor was able to retrace her steps. She was looking up crypts."

_Crypts? Oh no!_

"I don't know what she thought she was doing, looking up such a thing but if you're interested it seems she found where Prowl's body was moved." the blue robot went on.

_Moved? _"Why did you _move_ him?" Optimus demanded. "I thought he was supposed to be entombed with other heroes."

Sentinel didn't even bother answering that question. The fact that he avoided it bothered Optimus. What was going on? "Devcon isn't too happy about it either," Sentinel continued. "He doesn't want parasites messing around with them. If she's thinking of doing something...."

"I'm sure she's not going to do _anything_," Optimus lied. He got the worse feeling all of a sudden. _Sari, what are you doing? You can't be thinking of doing what I think you are._

The look Sentinel gave him told him that he didn't believe him. Optimus didn't believe his own words. "Whether she is or not I've been told to inform you that you are to return to Cybertron immediately.."

"Why?"

"_Why?!"_

"Yes, why?"

"Because you were under strict orders to disassemble that space bridge days ago and there is only one way that freak of nature could have gotten to Cybertron," Sentinel snapped. "Like I said she used the space bridge. Earth has only one space bridge." he folded his arms. "You have a lot of explaining to do." then he added. "One more thing: The Council wants you to help find her when you get here. We can't have organic freaks running loose on Cybertron.. Oh, and when you come, don't forget to bring the Magnus hammer."

Before Optimus could say anything Sentinel cut the connection. Optimus sighed. Things were just getting worse and worse. _Sari... _

What was he going to tell Sumdac? The last thing the man needed right now was to be told that there was a warrant out for Sari's arrest by the Elite Guard. He would never understand that. _Sari, Sari, Sari. What in the name of the All Saprk are you __**thinking**__?!_

* * *

Prowl pushed the doors open to the crypt, grunting with exertion. The large doors creaked as they slid outward. _How was she able to open these by herself? _he wondered.

He looked back at Sari. She was lingering behind him, her eyes to the floor. Looking at her brought back the bitter feeling again. She had made a huge mistake bringing him back and he wasn't going to forgive her for it very soon. But even though he was upset with her, he couldn't help feeling bad for her as well. After all....

It seemed that nobody bothered explaining anything to her. Or maybe they had and she had just been too selfish to let it sink in. Right now that wasn't important.

His mind wandered briefly to where he had been not too long ago.

The Well had been full of light. There had been many heroes there. They had all been happy to see him. Even his master had been there. At the beginning he'd been confused but eventually he'd learned to understand things better. There had just been one little downside... Yoketron hadn't wanted to speak to him... avoided him... He couldn't understand why...Now he had no way of finding out what was wrong.

"Halt!" the authoritarian voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his head around back to the entrance.

Two security droids stood, blocking the entrance, their blasters aimed at him.

"Rats, I was hoping they wouldn't come back so soon," he heard Sari mutter.

"You are not Authorized to enter the crypts," one said. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air."

Prowl wondered what they would say if he told them he'd been one of the corpses. Most likely they wouldn't have much of a reaction. They were only droids after all. Instead he put up his hands, while trying to come up with the right excuse for walking out of there. He couldn't even tell them how he'd wound up there in the first place, though the answer seemed obvious.

"I-" he began to say but a bolt of blue energy came flying from behind him and slammed into one of the droids. It fell backward, shorting out. The other droid watched it's comrade fall back then turned back to Prowl, activating all of its guns. Before it could fire another bolt of energy smashed into it as well and it too fell to the ground, shorting out.

Prowl turned to Sari whose hands were just beginning to return to normal. She gave him a nervous smile. He frowned which caused her to frown. "What?" she asked.

"You shouldn't have done that," he told her.

"But they were going to arrest us!" she protested. "I didn't want them to put you in jail, not after you just came back to life and all."

He gritted his teeth, holding back some choice words he wanted more than anything to say to her then. Instead he turned away saying over his shoulder. "We have better get out of here before someone else shows up."

Sari sighed, her shoulders drooping. It seemed she was just making one mistake after another. _Why does he have to be so __**cold**__? _

She noticed he hadn't stopped to wait for her. "Prowl!" she shouted, running after him. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Optimus returned to the others a few minutes later. "What did Sentinel want?" Bumblebee asked.

"I have to return to Cybertron," Optimus said, a little absently. He didn't really want to explain it to them and he hoped they wouldn't ask.

"But you just got back!" Bee protested.

"I know," he said. "Something has come up." he looked over at Sumdac. "I'm going to have to use the Space Bridge to get there. Is it still functional?"

"I believe so," Sari's father said. "Since we haven't really had any time to take it down..." Something didn't feel right. "Is this about Sari?" he asked, suddenly.

Optimus couldn't lie so he said. "I'm afraid so."

"What has she done now?" the professor demanded. "What's going on?"

Optimus looked away. "I'll let you know," he told him. "When I get back." _If I get back._

* * *

Sari sensed trouble brewing. She was following Prowl as he walked, almost aimlessly through the city. He hadn't said more than two words to her since leaving the crypt and she was starting to feel lonely again, even though he was right in front of her. She'd attempted to make conversation but he'd ignored her. That just made her feel even worse.

But... the problem wasn't really the fact that he wasn't talking to her, the problem consisted of other transformers. Ones that stopped to stare at the cyber ninja and his little tag along, but mostly Prowl. For now she wasn't as important.

She quickened her pase, closing the distance between herself and Prowl. Even if he was mad at her she still felt safe near him.

Suddenly two bots stepped out of the shadows and blocked his path. "Excuse me," Prowl said.

The two robots, slightly rusty looking older models smirked at each other. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" the taller black one with the face plate asked him.

"No. I don't think you do." he tried to move around them. "Excuse me."

The robot shoved him back. "Yes, I do," he said. He pointed right into Prowl's face. "You're that ninja they gave a huge memorial ceremony for." now he looked confused. "Aren't you supposed to be _dead?"_

Prowl's expression did not change. He could feel Sari's eyes boring into him as if waiting for him to tell them that he'd been brought to life by her. Instead he said nothing. Why should he explain anything to them?

The shorter of the two robots smirked. "This can't be him," he told his comrade. "He just _looks _like him. That ninja is probably lying snug in his crypt, rusting his frame away right." he looked back at Prowl who still hadn't reacted. "And, if this _was_ the guy, I wouldn't be able to do this-" he shoved Prowl hard. The cyber ninja lost his balance and fell onto the ground. "-because he would stop me."

The other looked from his buddy back to Prowl who lay on the ground, not even attempting to get back up and teach him a lesson. "You're right," he agreed, nodding his head. "If this _was_ him you never would have been able to do that. This guy's just a cheap imitation." he stared down his nose at him. "That's a real sick joke, you know that? It sure disrespects the memory of a great transformer."

Sari glared at them. "Hey! Don't talk down to Prowl like that!" she shouted at them. "He's a hero! Unlike you!"

The two robots looked down at her in disgust. "Look, Breakdown, he's so pathetic he needs an organic to stick up for him," the taller one said.

Breakdown nodded. "Most definitely not him, Motormaster," he agreed. "If he _were_ him he would be able to stick up for himself."

She growled at them, looking ready to tell them off or shoot them with the bolts in her hands. Before she could do either they turned and walked away, laughing. She watched them go, clenching her fists in anger. It was bad enough they'd insulted him but... She looked at Prowl. "Why didn't you _tell _them?!" she shouted."Why didn't you teach those jerkatrons a lesson? You shouldn't have let them talk to you like that!"

His eyes met hers, his expression unreadable. He looked away and pushed himself into a standing position. "Prowl!" she yelled.

Prowl chose to be nice enough to give her his reason. "They would not have believed me if I _had_," he snapped.

That shut her up. The hurt in her eyes made him look away again. What else could he tell her? It wasn't like he'd let them do that to him, he should have been able to deflect it. But he hadn't and he couldn't. Nothing he said or did would make them believe him. Maybe they were right. _What am I doing here? _

He couldn't stay on the planet. The thought of staying had crossed his mind. He'd wanted to just disappear, get away from everyone and everything. He wasn't foolish enough to kill himself. But staying would just make things worse. He'd just be accused to being a fake whenever he had to come back and refuel. He couldn't live with that. He couldn't face any of them anymore without feeling ashamed of himself. He had to leave. Had to go somewhere where nobody would care what Sari had done.

"Prowl?" Sari said, once again getting his attention. "What are you going to do? Where are you going?"

He didn't want to answer her but he figured he should. Where he was planning on going would be close to her anyway. There was no other place he wanted to be right now than.... "Earth," he answered. "I'm going to earth."

His answer should have made her happy, she realized but it didn't. Not the way he said it. He was going back to her planet but...that didn't mean anything anymore.

He studied her for a moment then forced himself to ask. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him. 'Oh.. uh.. I took the space bridge."

"Hmmm..." the space bridge. That would make things easier. He wouldn't have to spend days riding in a ship.. with her there. he couldn't leave her on Cybertron. She didn't belong there. "Show me."

_A/N_

_I don't really like how this chapter came out. I'm a little stuck. Anyone got any suggestions?_

_Prowl's alive again but isn't really himself anymore. He's a little sore right now and doesn't really seem to care that the way he's acting is hurting Sari even more than his death did. _

_I know this is a fic centered mostly around the two I just mentioned but I figure I might want to do a slight subplot with Optimus. Maybe I'll bring Magnus out of his coma and have something good happen as well. I'm not sure about the sub plot, though. It might not be a good idea. what do you think? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Slight Note: Prowl will explain why bringing him back was a bad idea to her but for now he is too upset to bother. Just wanted to let you all know that. **

CHAPTER 3

"I'm going with you!" Optimus had been poised to jump into the blue orb of the space bridge when Professor Sumdac spoke up. He looked down at the dark skinned human, a frown on his lip components. "What?" he asked.

"I want to come with you," the Professor said, his face determined.  
Optimus shook his head. This was the last thing he needed right now. "I'm afraid that won't be possible," he said. "Cybertron isn't exactly the best place for an organic right now."

"But Sari is my _daughter_!" Isaac protested. "I don't care what it's like on Cybertron. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Optimus started to argue but changed his mind. What more could he say? Even though Sari wasn't Professor Sumdac's daughter by _birth _he still loved her like she was his real daughter. "All right," Prime said reluctantly, unable to come up with a better argument. "You can come but promise you'll stay close to me."

The inventor nodded. "I promise," he said, putting one hand in the air and the other over his heart.

Optimus knelt down and put his hand out. The inventor climbed into it and he stood. He turned back to the bridge and jumped into the blue orb and disappeared.

Optimus came out the same place Sari had. The roof of the Autobot Council Building. He found he wasn't alone either. Sentinel was waiting on the roof. From his expression Optimus could tell he'd been there awhile. Optimus gave a small salute in greeting.

Sentinel didn't return it. He'd already noticed Optimus compainion. "Why did you bring that _organic_ with you?" he demanded.

Optimus looked at Professor Sumdac. The professor looked a little confused. He knew why. Isaac had never met Sentinel, he'd always been doing other things whenever the blue transformer came to the planet. It was obvious he hadn't been expecting that kind of response from an Autobot. He looked offended. "This is Professor Sumdac," Optimus explained, before the inventor could say anything. "He's Sari's father and-"

"One organic freak is bad enough!" Sentinel cut him off. "Now you have to bring another one with you?!"

"Like I said," Optimus continued, ignoring him. "He's Sari's father. He wants to help."

"The Elite Guard doesn't need help from a flithy organic," Sentinel informed him, curtly.

Optimus noticed Professor Sumdac's face was starting to turn red. He was very close to losing his temper. Before the other Prime could prevent it Sumdac burst out. "Sari is my daughter and I will look for her whether you allow it or not!" Sentinel stared down at the professor, clearly surprised that he'd said anything. "I don't care what the Elite Guard wants or not," Isaac continued. "I don't even _care_ if I'm not given permission to do it. This is _my_ problem is much as it is_ yours_."

Sentinel leaned over and squinted at Sumdac. The inventor glared back, his face defiant. "You have a big mouth for such a small creature," he snapped.

Optimus spoke up then. "Maybe you should just let him help."

Sentinel straightened and looked back at the other Prime. That's when he noticed Optimus had hadn't brought the Magnus Hammer with him. By the look on his face he clearly wasn't happy that he'd left it on earth. Optimus didn't really care about his feeling but he said, before the blue transformer could comment. "I'll return it after the briefing. Right now I'd like to explain what happened yesterday to the Council. That's why I'm here anyway."

Sentinel still didn't look very happy but he chose not to say anything about it for now. Instead he nodded. "Yes, right," he said, turning. "Come on and make sure you don't let that organic touch anything."

* * *

Prowl had transformed into vehicle mode. He covered more ground in that mode and the sooner he left Cybertron the better. Sari rode in the side car, saying nothing. Prowl had let her ride but only because he knew she had to return to earth anyway and not because he was feeling nicer toward her. That would have to take awhile.

_If at all, _she thought to herself as they rode through the streets of Iacon. She looked down at her key. Before when she was upset it would glow with a soft comforting blue light but now it lay dead and cold against her chest. "_Why did you bring him back if you were just going to alter his personality?" _she asked it.

The key gave her no answers. It couldn't speak anyway. She sighed and turned her attention back to the city. They were crossing a bridge and she got a good look at the view. The city lights of the city lit up the darkened sky like stars. She would have enjoyed it if she wasn't so upset.

Prowl wasn't really paying attention to the view. His full attention was focused on his driving. The traffic on Cybertron was much worse than it was on Earth and was making him impatient. He just wanted to get off this planet, why couldn't they all just get out of his way?

Finally he spotted a sign that told him the Autobot Elite Guard Council Building was off the next exit ramp. He sped up and took the exit, nearly side swiping a bright yellow car. The car transformed and the transformer yelled a curse at him. He ignored the angry Autobot and kept going, relieved that the yellow car was the only other vehicle that took that exit.

A few minutes later he drove right up to the front entrance and, letting Sari climb out of his sidecar, transformed, looking up at the roof where the space bridge was located. Sari watched him for a moment then asked. "Are we taking the stairs or the elevator?"

_Why is she asking that? _He looked down at her. "What does it matter?" he questioned.

She looked away, not wanting to get into it. "It does," she said evasively.

He frowned. _What did you do __**now**__? _

As it turned out it didn't matter which way they took.

"Halt!"

* * *

Optimus stood in the center of the Conference room, looking a little nervous as he tried the events of the night before. "I am aware that the space bridge on earth should have been deactivated days ago," he was saying. "But we've been so busy helping the humans rebuild their city that we haven't had time." He was aware of Sentinel's gaze on him but tried to ignore it. Professor Sumdac stood beside him, looking around, intrigued with all the technology. "These things take time."

"Tearing down that space bridge should have came first," Sentinel spoke up. "It's higher priority than rebuilding organic structures."

"I'm afraid I agree with Sentinel Prime," Alpha Trion said reluctantly. "It was irresponsible to leave that space bridge running without any kind of supervision and considering what's happened...."

"I was not aware that the space bridge hadn't been torn down until Sentinel contacted me this morning," Optimus tried to explain. "Bulkhead and Professor Sumdac-" he gestured at the inventor "-here were left with the responsibility of tearing it down because they are experts on constructing them and would know how to do it properly."

"An organic and a big green klutz that can't even find his own exhaust pipe," Sentinel shot back. "I wouldn't trust them with the construction of roads, much less Space Bridges and this is proof that neither are responsible enough to take care of them."

Optimus fought the urge to snap at him. Instead he looked back at Alpha Trion and Perceptor who hadn't said anthing. The scientist was just standing there, watching, his face impassive. It was rd to figure out what he was thinking or whose side he was on. Optimus noticed a third Elder seated much higher up than the other two. Because he was in shadows Prime couldn't make him out very well, but he looked familiar. _Ultra Magnus? _"Professor Sumdac and Bulkhead are very reliable," Optimus continued. "But nobody is perfect. It was a slight error that won't be repeated."

"No, it won't," Sentinel put in. "We'll make sure of that by tearing the bridge down ourselves. We can't have anymore organics popping up here whenever they want to."

"I'm sure Sarri had a good reason for coming here," Optimus informed him, getting to the other reason for this meeting. "and when we find her she can explain herself." he looked up at the elders. "This whole thing was just an accident."

Alpha Trion seemed to consider that. "All right," he said. "and while we're on the subject or the techno-organic... I am more concerned with what she was looking _up_ than anything else."

"Prowl..." Optimus said a little sadly. "And while we're on that subject I would like to know why his shell was moved."

"I am not aware of any relocation's," the older Autobt said flatly. "But that is besides the point. The point is she was here looking up information on where he is lying." he gave Prime a curious look. "Why would she want to know that? Why is that information so important to her?"

There was no way Optimus could explain that. He didn't really understand it himself. Had she just wanted to visit his body? had she wanted to bare her feelings to him, telling him how much she wished he was back? Or did she have some other reason?

"It's obvious," Sentinel spoke up. "She's here to contaminate it."

Optimus sent him a cold look. Professor Sumdac chose that moment to speak. "Excuse me," he said, stepped forward. "May I speak?"

Alpha Trion cocked his head and spotted the human inventor. "Who is this?" he asked, looking surprised. He hadn't noticed Sumdac until then.

"This is Professor Sumdac," Optimus explained, looking down at Issac. "He's Sari's father. I'm sure he can explain Sari's actions better than I can."

"This discussion does not concern _organics_," Sentinel shouted.

"He is her father," Optimus pointed out. "He might be able to help."

The Trion looked over at Perceptor. The scientists looked interested. As for the other robot; he still wasn't saying anything. **"Let him speak**," Perceptor said flatly.

Prime looked back at the professor and nodded. The human inventor began. "I know I'm only a human and don't have much knowledge or say on how things work here," he said. "and if Sari broke any rules here I am sure she wasn't aware that she was."

"She _still_ broke them," Alpha Trion pointed out.

Sumdac nodded. He wasn't going to argue with that. "I know this," Sumdac confirmed. "But like I said Sari has only been here once and most likely was never explained the rules. If she broke them I am sure she's very sorry."

"The techno-organic may very well be sorry," Trion agreed. "But that does _not _excuse her from everything she's done."

Sumdac went silent.

"Unauthorized use of a space bridge is one thing but the hacking of confidentlal files is quite another," the old Autobot explained. "The girl Sari was caught by Sentinel Prime hacking into information that is not permitted to be viewed by the public. I don't know how she was able to get in so easily but she still got in."

Yes, there was that. Sari had the ability to do things she hadn't been able to do before she'd upgraded herself.

"So you're going to throw her in jail for looking up the _obituary_?" Sumdac demanded. He looked at Optimus. "What's so private about the obituary?!"

Apha Trion avoided the question. "That is not important," he told the professor. 'The important thing is she did it and without authorization."

"How was she supposed to _know _she needed any?" Isaac argued, starting to show his frustration. Optimus touched his shoulder. He looked up at Prime who shook his head. He was getting out of hand. He bit back any further response and went silent.

* * *

Prowl and Sari turned to face the speaker. It was a femme in blue and white colors. She had her blaster trained on them, ready to fire if they tried anything. "You are not authorized to enter the Elite Guard headquarters," she told them in a no nonsense tone.

"We just want to use the space bridge," Prowl told her.

"I am afraid that is impossible," she told them. "Only Autobots who are given permits are allowed to use the space bridge effective immediately."

"Where can we get one?" Prowl questioned.

"You can't."

"Then how are we going to leave?" Sari asked. Her voice sounded mechanical because she'd hidden her face with her helmet so she wouldn't attract so much unwanted attention.

The femme looked down at her. "You don't." she replied.

"Why not?"

"Because use of any space bridges has been temporarily put on suspension."

Both ninja and techno-organic looked surprised. "Suspension?"

The femme nodded. "It seems that an organic used the space bridge last night so, to avoid further incidents, all space bridges except the one at the top of this building have been put offline," she put her hand on her hip and pointed into the air. "Furthermore; as I already said, only those with special permits are allowed to use them."

Sari could feel Prowl's gaze on her. She was to blame and they both knew it. "When will they lift the suspension?" he asked, turning back to the femme.

"When the organic is found," she told him. "when she is found she must be brought to the Elite Guard headquarters where she will be reprimanded and then sent back to her own planet. We can't have organics running around the planet doing what they want."

Once again Prowl looked at Sari. She knew what he was thinking. If either of them wanted to leave the planet Sari would have to give herself up. Right now, with her helmet on, she didn't look like an organic. She looked like a very small robot. _If I don't reveal myself Prowl and I will be stuck on Cybertron and he'll just be even madder at me. _she sighed. _I guess I have no choice._

"Excuse me." the femme looked down at her. "Yes."

Sari hesitated a moment then said. "That organic. She wouldn't happen to look like-" and here she deactivated her helmet."-this would she."

The femme took one look at her true face and gasped, taking a slight step back. She quickly recovered. "Come with me," she said to the both of them.

Prowl looked down at Sari then turned to follow the femme inside. His expression wasn't exactly grateful but at least he wasn't glaring at her anymore.

* * *

"So, when are you going to have us look for her?" Optimus asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Immediatly." was the abrumpt response

"There's no need," a voice spoke up at that moment.

Everyone including the professor and Optimus turned toward the door. They saw the the blue and white fembot standing there.

"Chromia, what is the meaning of this?" Alpha Trion demanded.

"I have found the techno-organic," she replied. "We did not need to come to her. She came to us. She and another robot were standing right outside the building."

That seemed to please the Council. "Bring them in."

Chromia nodded then stepped out of the room. A moment later she came back in, leading Sari and...

Optimus gaped at the transformer with the girl. "Prowl?" he said, his optics wide in disbelief.

Everyone else in the room was speechless as well, including Sentinel. The very sight of a transformer that was supposed to be dead left everyone in a state of awe. The transformer in the shadow's optics flickered with interest but made no comment.

_He's alive! _Optimus thought. _But how? _that's when he noticed the key hanging from a chain around Sari's neck. _The key? But I thought it was useless..._

Prowl didn't seem to like being stared at. He looked away from their shocked stares, content on focusing fully on the side wall. Sari also seemed ill at ease but she managed to smile nervously and wave. "Hi, Optimus," she called.

Sentinel Prime was the first to find his voice. "What in the name of the All Spark is _this_!?" he exclaimed, still gaping at Prowl. "How is he? _Why_ is he? What's going _on _here?"

Now all eyes were on Sari. "Would you like to explain?" Alpha Trion asked her.

She looked terrified. It wasn't hard for her to figure out that she'd done something nobody could figure out. It couldn't be bad. She'd only resurrected a friend so... why did it seem everyone there wasn't happy about it?

"You were given a direct order, organic!" Sentinel shouted, startling her. "Speak!"

That only made her more nervous. "I... well," she stammered playing with the key. "I was only... I'm- I'm...." she looked at Prowl who refused to meet her eyes. "I brought Prowl back to life." she said, stating the obvious because it was much easier to say.

"We can _see_ that," Sentinel muttered.

One looked from Alpha Trion shut him up. The older robot looked down at her. "Yes," he said, gently. "That is easy to see. But _how_ did you do it?"

"I... well...," she stuttered. She had to be honest, she was too nervous to make up something. "I used my key."

"What key?"

She held up the one hanging from her neck. _'This _key."

Perceptor's usually stoic face now showed signs of interest. **"Bring it here," **he said.

Sari hesitated. It was obvious she did not want to hand it over. She didn't know if they were going to give it back to her or not. She looked at Optimus who looked helpless. That's when she spotted her father. He looked worried and she felt even worse. What was he doing there anyway?

"Please give us the key," Alpha Trion's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

Reluctantly she unclasped the chain around her neck and handed the key to Chromia. She crossed the room and gave the key to Alpha Trion. He turned and handed it to Perceptor. The scientist studied it intently while the older robot asked. "Now, why don't you tell us how you used this key to resurrect the cyber ninja."

Optimus wanted to know as well. For all he knew that key should be useless.

Sari looked away, realizing it was much easier to explain things when she didn't make eye contract. "Well.. I," she began. "I... put the key in his spark chamber and it just brought him back."

The older robot knew she wasn't telling them everything. There had to be more to it than that but he didn't push it. "How did you manage to come by this key?" he wanted to know.

She said it so quiet nobody could hear her. "The All Spark."

"What? Speak up."

She said it louder this time. "The All Spark gave it to me."

Everyone stared at her. 'The All Spark?"

She nodded. "It happened the day I met Optimus," she explained. "Bumblebee took me to their ship and I found the All Spark." she looked away. "It scanned me and then hit me with a beam of light, turning my key card into that key."

Sentinel clearly didn't believe a word of it. "Do you seriously expect us to believe such nonsense?" he demanded. "Do you actually think the All Spark would give something like _you_ such a thing?"

She looked right at him. 'That's how it happened!" she told him. "I don't know why it chose me but it did!"

"Interesting," Alpha Trion said, clearly fascinated.

"Sir, with all due respect she's clearly lying!" Sentinel protested.

"Then how do you explain Prowl coming back to life?" Optimus challenged.

"I don't know," the other Prime said. "Maybe he wasn't really dead to begin with!"

"**He was dead," **Perceptor said. **"That was obvious. If he had merely been in a coma we never would have buried him." **he set the key down and looked at Prowl with open fascination. **"He had been dead for one full week. There is no way he could have faked it. The fact that he is alive now and has regained his colors is clearly unexplainable."**

"Unless the techo-organic is telling the truth and she really did use the key to revive him."

**"If that is true..."**

"We should take a closer look at it."

Sari clearly wasn't happy with what they were saying. "Hey!" she shouted. 'That key belongs to me! You can't just take it!"

Alpha Trion shot her a corrective look. "In light of what has just happened it is best," he told her. When she started to protest he added. "We will take good care of it. No harm shall come to it."

"But-"

The Elder was no longer paying any attention to her. He looked back at Optimus. "I'm sure you don't have any problem with it?"

Optimus didn't. He would get the same answers from Sari with or without her key present. And he _would_ get them. Maybe if the key was taken from her for awhile it would be for the best. "No." he said.

Sari looked shocked. "Optimus.."

Now the elder turned to Prowl. "Prowl," he said.

The Cyber ninja looked up at him. "I will be the first one to say that it is good to have you back with us.," he told him. "I knew your master. He was a good mech."

Prowl nodded. "Thank you sir," he said.

"Now I would like to ask you some questions on this as well," Trion continued. "If you would allow it."

Prowl frowned. "With all due respect," he said. "I am not feeling up to answering any questions right now."

Trion nodded. "That can be understood."

"I would just like to return to earth for awhile," he continued. "Until I am feeling like myself again."

The older robot nodded again. "Very well." he looked at Optimus. "Would you escort your comrades to the space bridge?"

He nodded. "Yes sir."

Alpha Trion stood. "Then this meeting is adjourned for now." and then added as an after thought. "Once everything is settled, Optimus Prime, you are to return. There is something I else I need to discuss with you.

In other words he wasn't off the hook, only on reprieve. Optimus nodded. "Yes sir." He started out of the room but not before noticing the figure in the shadows cast one last interested look at Prowl before getting up and leaving. _I wonder what that's all about? _He looked over at Sari and Prowl. "Lets go," he said to them.

Sari wasn't happy about losing her key but she managed a half smile. "At least you still get to leave instead of staying here and being studied," she said to Prowl.

He didn't answer her. Instead he turned to follow Optimus and Professor Sumdac out of the room. Sair watched him go, the hurt feeling eating away at her, then began to follow, wanting to just get out of there.

_Was this all a mistake after all? _

_A/N_

_When it comes to briefings with Council members I have a lot of trouble. Its very hard for me to get those kinds of parts down so they don't sound stupid. I hope I did okay. You probably already know why they wanted her key. _

_The next chapter will have more intresting things going on. I'm happy to get this one behind me._


	4. Chapter 4

_**I suggest listening to Vocaloid Kagamine Rin's Kokoro, Nightwishes Amaranth, or The Unwinding Cable Car by Anberlin when reading this chapter. :D The songs helped me out greatly when writing it. **_

CHAPTER 4

"Optimus Prime."

At the sound of his name being called Prime stopped and looked over his shoulder. Chromia was moving speedily toward them. "Optimus Prime, if I may have a minute."

He looked at Prowl and the two humans. "Go ahead," he told them. "I'll only be a minute." he turned back to the femme. "Yes?"

She took his hand and set something in it. "I was asked to give you this," she said.

Optimus looked down at the object in his hand. It looked like a flash drive. "What is this?" he asked her.

"I was not given that information," she replied. "I was just told to give it to you and to tell you to download the data into Teletran One as soon as you can." she turned and walked back down the hall.

Optimus looked down at the flash drive in his hands. What now? What did they want him to do now? _I guess I'll find out when I get back, _he thought, closing his fist. He turned around and continued up the stairs to the roof.

Once he got there he found Prowl, Sari, and Professor Sumdac waiting for him. None of them asked why he'd been detained. "Let's go," he said, crossing the roof and joining them in front of the bridge.

Cliffjumper, who had been sent up to the roof to make sure they actually left, powered up the bridge. Prowl was the very first person to walked through the orb with the others following close behind. Optimus and Cliffjumper looked at each other for a moment before Prime followed the ninja and the two humans through the bridge and back to earth.

He came out on the roof of the Sumdac System's tower. Optimus noticed the only other people there were Professor Sumdac and his daughter.

"Where's Prowl?" he asked, looking around.

Sari, who looked upset for some reason, wiped her eyes and replied. "He went back to the plant."

That piece of information should have made him feel better but it didn't. He sensed something was going on that he should have been aware of, but what, and why wasn't Sari all bubbly about the fact that she'd brought Prowl back? Hadn't things gone the way she'd wanted them to? "Sari?" he asked her. "What's wrong?"

Sari did not answer. She just sniffed and wiped her nose. Professor Sumdac put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him. "Maybe this isn't the best time to ask her," he said.

"No," Sari said, lifting her head and meeting the robots gaze. "I should tell you now. It would be best if I did before you went back."

"Okay," he said a little uncertainly. "If that's what you want. I mean you don't have to."

"Yes, I do," she corrected. "I have to."

* * *

When Prowl arrived at the plant and entered the building he right away felt the stares of his comrades on him. He saw Bumblebee gaping at him, his lower jaw nearly touching the floor. "P-Prowl?" he said, uncertainly. "Is that you?"

The cyber ninja didn't answer. He didn't have to.

"I... uh," Bee continued, fumbling for the right words to say. "It's good to see you alive and well, you're looking good for somebody who's been dead for a week-OW!" He looked at Bulkhead who'd jabbed him with his elbow. The bigger robot gave him a look and he shut his mouth.

"Hi, buddy," Bulkhead said, walking forward. "How are you feeling?"

Prowl still didn't answer. Instead he turned away and walked out of the room. Bee and Bulkhead looked at each other. "What's wrong with him?" the yellow mecha asked.

There was no way Bulkhead could answer that question.

* * *

Ratchet didn't know how to react either. He stepped out of the infirmary just as Prowl walked past. The medic nearly had a spark attack when he saw the transformer that should have been dead look at him. He jumped, his back end slamming into the wall. "Prowl?!" he exclaimed.

Prowl just stared at him.

"Uh... Hi," he said, trying to come up with the right words but unable to think of anything. "When did you-uh.."

"Last night," Prowl said emotionlessly.

While the medic processed that the cyber ninja continued on his way, reaching the door to his room and stepping inside.

Ratchet watched him the whole time, still trying to figure out what he'd just seen. _Was I imagining it?_

* * *

Prowl's room hadn't changed since the day he'd left it for what should have been the final time. His other weapons still hung where he'd left them and his oriental carpet, which he'd ordered from Japan, still covered part of the dirty floor. He looked over at the wall, seeing the poster of the dog doing chin lifts still hanging there. He read the message. **Keep your Chin Up.**

He looked away. Right now that form of advise was useless. Maybe he would take that poster down.

His attention focused on the tree growing in the center of the room. It was summer now so the tree was in full bloom, the leafy foliage hiding the upper branches. He remembered sitting in that tree to do his meditation's. It always made him feel better. He walked forward and touched the bark, running his hand up and down over it's rough surface. Even that felt the same. Nothing had changed. Life had gone on, everyone else had moved on. Like they should have.

_Like __**Sari**__ should have, _he thought. Suddenly he punched the tree, hard, releasing some pent up frustration. He repeated the action several times, until the trunk began to crack then sighed and leaned his head against the tree. _She should have left me where I was. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have been brought back. This is not right. Everything about this is not right! _

He stood still a moment, his bitter thoughts swirling in his mind. The more he thought about it the worse he felt, Punching his tree hadn't helped at all. He needed to vent his frustration to somebody.

_But who? _Not the others. They wouldn't understand. They would just try to explain the girl's foolish actions. There was nothing to explain. He didn't want to hear any excuses for her either. She didn't deserve it.

_Such thoughts, Prowl. Such thoughts. _a voice in his head said. _Since when have you ever been so bitter at somebody?_

_A long time ago. At my master. _Yes, he'd been bitter than. He'd brought Yoketron back to life just to get another lecture before the mecha died again. Prowl had been angry. He'd gone through so much trouble to bring his sensei back and look what happened!

_Sound familiar?_

He shook his head. _What she did is not the same thing, _he argued. _What I attempted to do was much different._

_No... no it's not. Not really._

_

* * *

_

Optimus left the tower feeling even worse. Sari had explained the whole thing to him from her impulsive decision to Prowl's reaction. Before he'd left she'd asked him. "Why was he so angry? What did I do that was so wrong?"

Optimus didn't know. Sari had brought _him _back to life once and his reaction had been much different than Prowl's had been. He'd been grateful, Prowl had not. _But why? _He did not understand. _When I get back to the plant I'll ask him myself. I hope he's got a good answer. _

Bumblebee and Bulkhead greeted him when he arrived back at the plant. Both had the same looks on their faces that the council had had when they'd seen Prowl walk into the Conferance room, fresh out of the crypt.

"Prime!" Bumblebee exclaimed, flailing his arms around. "Prowl's_ alive_! He came into the plant a few hours ago. How did he come back? What happened?"

Optimus avoided the question for now. "Where is Prowl?" he asked.

"He went to his room," Bulkhead replied. "He's been in there for hours.I thought I heard him yelling a little bit ago, though."

Optimus thanked him and started for the room. "Boss bot," Bumblebee said, making him stop. "How did this happen?"

"I'll explain later," he replied.

Optimus found Prowl tugging off the armor he'd taken from Lockdown's ship. "Prowl?" he said.

The cyber ninja stopped and looked up at him.

"Can I talk to you?"

Prowl turned away from him, tugging off his left shoulder armor. "I don't care."

Optimus figured that would be as much as a go ahead than Prowl would be willing to give him. "Why are you so angry at Sari?" he began with.

"It's none of _your_ business." was the curt reply.

Optimus didn't back down. In a way it was, especially if Prowl was going to be with them. "She went through to much to bring you back-"

"I didn't ask to be brought back!" he snapped at Optimus, flinging his master's armor at his friend. The other Autobot dodged the flying projectile. "Sari never should have done this. Now I don't even feel worthy to wear Yoketrons armor!"

Optimus looked down at the armor already littering the floor. "She wasn't trying to hurt you," he tried again.

"But she _did_!" the cyber ninja shouted. "She hurt me more than she realizes! I was happy where I was. I didn't _want_ to come back!"

"Have you explained this to her?"

Prowl turned away. "She wouldn't understand if I did."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

Optimus sighed, shaking his head. That wans't good enough. how did he know anyway? Had he already tried? "I think you should explain it to her, if you haven't," he continued. "We tried our best to make her understand why you did what you did but she wasn't satisfied. We don't know everything about what happened, not even Jazz, but _you_ do. If you told her maybe she would finally understand."

Prowl didn't comment. He just took off Yoketron's helmet and added it to the pile. He looked up at Optimus and said. "If I tell her she won't understand it either. I don't feel like talking to her right now. Not so soon.... maybe not ever."

Prime nodded. "All right," he said. "You don't have to right now but you will eventually."

Prowl nodded. He knew he would have to since she came over pretty often. He coudln't exactly avoid her. Optimus took one last look at the pile of armor then left the room. Prowl watched him go then turned his attention back to his tree. He walked over to it and sat down at the base, taking the lotus position.

Maybe he could try and commune with the All Spark. Maybe something would come to him if he tried. He might even feel better. It couldn't hurt.

* * *

When Optimus stepped into the hall he found Bumblebee crouched down on the floor, leaning toward the door of Prowl's room, obviously listening.. Prime looked down at him. "What are you doing?"

Bee jumped. He looked up at Optimus. Caught. "Uh...," he stammered. "Hi?"

Optimus crossed his arms. "Were you listening in?"

"Uh yeah," Bee said. "I just wanted to know what was wrong with him. I mean if I got brought me back to life I'd be having a party." he looked at the door. "Prowl almost seems angry."

Optimus looked at the closed door. "He has his reasons."

"Yeah and what are they and how did he even come back to life anyway?"

"I thought you were listening in."

"I was but I uh just got here." Bee laughed nervously. "So how did it happen?"

Optimus remembered he still had to go back to Cybertron. He also remembered the flash drive but he figured he could look at that later. "Look I don't have time to explain it right now," he said. "I'm wanted back on Cybertron."

"Again?"

"Well it has something to do with how Prowl came back to life."

"And how would that be?"

"If you want to know you can come with me until we reach the Tower," Optimus said, already walking down the hall. "Sari can explain it better than I can."

_Sari? What does Sari have to do with this? _Bee ran after him. "Wait up!"

* * *

Sari didn't feeling like talking to anyone. After telling Optimus the whole story she'd gone into her room and refused to come out. She lay on her stomach on her bed, her arms under her pillow and her eyes half open. She replayed the whole incident in her mind over and over, trying to figure out what exactly she'd done wrong. Nothing was coming to her.

_I don't get why he's so angry. I was just trying to bring him back. It wasn't his time, I __**know**__ it wasn't his time. _She turned on her back and looked up at the pink canopy. _Most people would be grateful if they were resurrected. I mean nobody got mad at Jesus when he brought people back to life. I can't see why Prowl has to be mad at me. _She sighed. "Right. I'm no Jesus. I'm just a half organic girl who doesn't want to lose her only friends so soon."

"Sari?"

She looked toward the door. "Hi dad."

"How are you feeling?"

"All right I guess," she said, looking away.

He stood in the doorway a moment before saying. "I'm sorry about Prowl."

She sat up and looked at him with sad blue eyes. "I can't do anything right can I?"

Isaac met her gaze. "You didn't do anything wrong," he told her.

"Then _why_ is Prowl so mad at me?" she demanded. "Why won't he talk to me?"

"I don't know."

"I don't either!" she jumped off the bed and spread her arms out. "All I did was bring him back to life. I didn't want him to be gone forever. I missed him! He was my friend! Why does he have to act as if I committed the one sin that can't be forgiven!?"

"I don't know."

"That just makes it worse! He knows but he won't tell me!" she went on. "When I revived him he asked me what I did and I told him and he told me I should have left him dead but he didn't say why I should have! He refused to explain himself and now.." she turned around lowering her gaze to the floor. "Now I will never know. Doesn't he know how much he hurt me?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to."

She shook her head. "What does it matter?" she asked. "If he did or didn't I will never know. I'll probably never be able to see him again."

* * *

Prowl wasn't accomplishing anything. Even though his room was totally silent except for the whisper of leaves in the wind he could not clear his mind. Something was preventing him from getting it done. Eventually he gave up, sighing with annoyance and stood, his gaze once again focusing on the armor. He longed to put it back on.

_I cannot wear it anymore, _he reminded himself. _I've been dishonored and no longer have the right to. _he looked away from it and headed out of his room. Maybe he should spend some time with the others and put the problem behind him for awhile. He didn't really want to but he knew he couldn't be rude to them.

The plant was quiet which was unusual. In the past it had been full of noise, most of it caused by Bumblebee and his many video game consoles and MTV. It would be out of character for Bumblebee to not be playing them right now.

Prowl headed into the living-room and found it empty. The tv was silent, a blank black eye staring at him. _Where is everybody? _

"If you're looking for the others they're not here," said a voice behind him.

He turned around and spotted Ratchet standing in the doorway. "Where are they?"

"Optimus and Bumblebee went to Sumdac tower and Bulkhead went to Dinobot Island." the medic smirked. "He wanted to tell the Dinobots that you're back on-line."

"Oh." he looked away. "I see."

Ratachet could tell something was wrong. "Prowl, I don't mean to pry, but I've noticed that you don't seem very happy to be on-line," he said.

"To be honest...I'm not."

"Why? Most transformers would be happy to be brought back on-line."

_Are you saying I'm being ungrateful? _"If it had happened any other way than it have I might be."

_The way it did? _"What do you mean? How did you come back on-line."

"Sari."

"Sari?"

"She did it. She is responsible."

Ratchet noticed the tone Prowl used when mentioning the girl wasn't exactly a nice one. "Are you mad at her about it?"

"Yes!"

The medic stared at him.

Prowl knew he wasn't acting like himself but he was too upset to care. He continued. "She had no right to bring me back! She should have just accepted that I was gone."

"Now hold it right there, Prowl! Sari isn't like the rest of us. She has human emotions as well as ones programed into her. She's still young even with her new body and does things impulsively. I'm sure you did the same thing when you were younger. You're not perfect either."

Prowl started to protest then found he couldn't. Ratchet was right. He had done the same thing. He should have known better. _But that was different. _"So you're siding with her."

"I'm not siding with _anyone_." the medic corrected. "I'm simply stating fact. Everyone makes mistakes. I know you're not happy with what she did but you'll have to get over it eventually. It's not like you can do anything about it now."

_No. I can't. _

* * *

Optimus and Bumblebee parted ways when they reached the tower. Prime headed to the roof to use the space bridge for his return trip to Cybertron and Bumblebee went looking for Sari. He met Professor Sumdac in the hall. "Hi," he said.

"Hello, Bumblebee, what brings you here?" the inventor returned the greeting.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Sari," he explained. "Optimus told me if I wanted to know how Prowl came back to life I would have to ask her."

"You can but she might not want to talk about it."

That didn't sound like Sari. "Why? What's wrong?"

"She's a little upset right now. I don't know if she'll want to talk to you."

_Why is Sari upset? What happened? _"Maybe I can help her feel better." he suggested. When Sari felt down Bee usually could make her feel better.

"You can try," Sumdac said looking uncertain. "She's in her room."

Bumblebee found Sari sitting on her bed with her head turned toward the window. She sat, hugging a pillow to her chest with her legs folded under her.

"Uh, Sari?"

She turned her head. "Hello, Bumblebee."

"How are you doing?"

"Not very well," she said, honestly.

"Oh," he walked over to the bed and sat down on it, the springs whined in protest and Sari slid down into him. "Want to talk about it?"

Honestly she didn't but she felt she should tell Bumblebee. Maybe he could try to explain to Prowl what was wrong since Bee had the knack for it. "It's Prowl."

"Prowl? What about him?"

"He's mad at me," she explained then started talking rapidly. "I don't understand why. All I did was bring him back to life! I wasn't hurting anyone. I don't see why he has to be so sore about it. He won't even tell me why!"

Bee stared at her. "You brought him back to life?"

She nodded.

"How?"

"My key. I know it's been dead since I upgraded myself but when I put it in his spark chamber it came back on-line and resurrected him," she smiled slightly. "It was like it knew what I was feeling and was trying to make me feel better." she sighed. "Too bad it didn't do much good. Prowl got mad at me and now." she sniffed, holding in her tears. "Now he won't even talk to me. Whenever I say something to him he just glares at me coldly and looks away."

That didn't sound like Prowl. He never treated Sari that way. "Maybe he was just trying to get his barings..."

"No," she said. "That's not it at all. When he spoke to me he sounded like he didn't want me to bring him back." she put her hands over her eyes. "But why? Was it so wrong? Why won't he tell me what was so wrong?"

Bee felt bad for her. "I have an idea!" he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Why don't we go back to the plant and find out," he suggested. "Maybe if we both ask he'll tell us."

Sari didn't look too sure about that. "I don't know..." she began.

"Come on," he encouraged. "We'll get this all out in the open."

"I guess," she said, giving in.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Ratchet said when Bumblebee explained it to him. Bee had just arrived with Sari riding in the front seat. He looked down at Sari now. "He's not exactly feeling very friendly at the moment. He's in the living room just staring at the TV. When Bulkhead came back and tried to turn it on Prowl snapped at him. I think he just wants to be by himself. Besides bringing Sari here right now will only make things worse."

'But come on," Bee insisted. "This could be their only chance to get things out in the open. If we get it all said now they can go on being friends."

"It's not that simple." Ratchet tried to argue. "These things take time. They can't be resolved after one discussion."

Bee was insistent. "Come on. At least let them try."

Ratchet saw the hopeful look on Sari's face and sighed. "All right.," he agreed. "You can try it but don't blame me if it ends badly."

* * *

Prowl was sitting in the living area, staring at the blank tv screen. He hadn't really felt like watching anything but he couldn't get anything done in his own room, too many memories. "Hey, Prowl!" Bumblebee called when he and Sari came into the room. Ratchet was close behind, there to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

At the sound of the yellow mech's voice Prowl turned around and spotted Bumblebee but his gaze didn't stay on him for very long. It went down to Sari. "What's _she_ doing here?" he demanded in a not so nice tone.

"I brought her here," Bumblebee replied. "I figured you two could talk about what happened and, well, be honest with each other."

Prowl looked away. "I have nothing to say to her."

Bee wasn't going to give up that easily.. "Oh come on," he said, walking over to him. "Why don't you tell her what's wrong. I'm sure it will do you both good."

Prowl stood and looked down his nose at him. "There is _nothing_ to explain," he said coldly. "She should already know."

"But you _didn't _tell her," Bee insisted. "She told me you didn't tell her."

"She just chose not to listen."

'That's not true." Sari said quietly. "I did listen. You didn't tell me."

Bumblebee was starting to get irritated. "Just tell her," he insisted. "It couldn't hurt."

"Couldn't hurt? _She's_ hurt me enough," Prowl snapped. "Why should I explain anything to her anyway? She wouldn't understand. She'd just argue with me about it. If she hadn't been so selfish-"

"Selfish!?" Bee exploded. "She was being selfish just because she wanted to _bring you back to life_?"

"Why else?"

"Maybe because she missed you? Maybe because it _hurt _not having you around? Maybe she figured you'd be _happy _to be back! I mean there isn't really any of that slagging nature crap in the Well of Allsparks!"

The look he gave Bee could have frozen Hell. "How would _you _know that?" Prowl demanded, also losing his temper. Usually he'd try to control it but not this time."_You _weren't there_! You_ don't have any experience_! I_ have_! I_ was there for a _week_! I know what's there and what's not there!" he looked back at Sari who took a step back when she saw his hard gaze. "As for _her:_ She should have given this whole thing a lot more thought then just doing it impulsively. That's all you younger bots ever do things by. Impulse only gets you in trouble. It doesn't make things better. It just makes things worse." he glared at her. "I hope you're _happy_."

Bee took a step toward the cyber ninja as if to hit him."Don't talk to her like that!"

"And you _shut up!" _Prowl's voice rose to such a high pitch it shook the room from sheer volume. "_You're_ only making it worse! Why don't you just_ get out of my sight_?"

Bee sputtered a moment, trying to come up with a good come back. "Why don't you-"

Prowl cut him off. "Why don't I what?" he demanded. "Get over it? Why don't you just take your words and the techno-organic and just shove them up your ass!"

Sari stared at him in horror. Prowl only used earth language when he was extremely ticked off. She looked like she would burst into tears.

Ratchet noticed.

Things had gone too far. "That will be _enough_, Prowl!" he cut in. The cyber ninja turned his cold gaze on the medic. Ratchet had more experience with gazes like that and returned it without flinching. "They weren't trying to hurt you," he informed him. "Bumblebee figured you might want to explain to Sari why you are so upset but it's obvious you're not ready to be civil about it." Ratchet pointed into the cyber ninaj's face. "But even so that, doesn't give you any_ right _to talk to either of them the way you did. What would your master say if he heard you now?"

The very mention of Prowl's Sensei caused the cyber ninja to simmer down. He looked away. He knew his master wouldn't be happy with how he was acting. He would give him a lecture. _What's the matter with me?_

"He would tell you to stop being so irrational," Ratchet continued. "I know you're feeling bitter right now but that's not an excuse and you know it. There's absolutely no logical reason for what you just said and did. None. This isn't even like you. You're usually so serene. Now, unless you want to explain why you're so ticked off I don't want to hear anything else come out of your vocabulizer! "

Prowl didn't answer. Without a word he left the room.

That was that. He wasn't going to say anything.

The others watched him go. "What's his damage?" Bumblebee asked once he was gone.

Ratchet focused his stern gaze on Bumblebee. "I _told_ you this wasn't a good idea now he's even more angry at her."

"Hey, I was just trying to help," he said defensively. "How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

"By taking your head out of your exhaust pipe and letting your processor do some thinking for once," Ratchet snapped. "These things can't be rushed. You should have just let it proceed on it's own. When they were both ready for it.."

Bee thought about that a moment. He realized the medic was right. "I..." he looked over at Sari. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

But Sari was gone..

"Sari?"

* * *

Sari had left the room during Ratchet's lecture with Bumblebee. She sat out in the hallway, her legs tucked against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She had her head buried in knees. _I should have known this wouldn't work. Now Prowl hates me. _she thought, weeping bitterly. _He's never going to speak to me again. This isn't what I wanted at all. I just wanted everything to be normal again. The way it used to be. _But now she knew that would never happen, not with how things were going. _Maybe I should have just left him alone. Maybe I should have...._

* * *

_You should be ashamed of yourself! _the words pounded into his processor over and over. _You call that self control? Shame. __**Shame**__. __**SHAME!**_

Prowl rested his forearms against the trunk of his tree and set his head down on them, his optics dimming.. _I made a fool of myself. _he realized, grinding his teeth together. Anger washed over him. Anger at himself. _What is wrong with me? Ratchet is right. I had no right to act that way. I __**should **__be ashamed of myself. Master Yoketron would never approve. But he didn't have to deal with this kind of thing when he died. He willed his spark to go out. I can't do that. I can't even try. I'm not brave enough to try it. I know where I'd go but.... _It made no difference. He couldn't do it. Suicide was not the logical answer for anything.

He raised his head and yelled at the sky. "Why did you let this happen to me? Why won't you talk to me? Why can't I talk to you? Why?"

No answers.

He coudln't stay here. He had to get away from them, from everything. He needed solace. Maybe...

The forest. He'd go to the forest for a few days. He'd go there and try again to return to his former level. Maybe it would work if he didn't have any distractions. Maybe this is what they wanted. He might just get some answers.

* * *

Sari decided to go home. She didn't tell anybody she was going. She didn't want them to know. She'd brought her jet pack just in-case things went bad. She'd just gotten outside and taken to the air when she saw Prowl in vehicle mode shoot out of the plant. She recognized his older mode, without the sidecar. She hadn't noticed he'd taken off his armor until then. "Prowl?" she said, hovering in the air and watching him shoot down the street. "Where's he going in such a hurry?"

_Follow him._

The thought had not been hers. It had come from another Voice. She hesitated. _I can't do that. _she argued. _If he sees me following him he'll just get mad at me. I don't want to be yelled at again._

_Follow him. _The voice was commanding. She realized it was a male voice. _If you do you'll find out everything you need to know. _

She still wasn't sure but she decided to trust the Voice. Turning her body she activated the thrusters and shot forward in hot pursuit of the cyber ninja. _I hope I'm not making another mistake. _

_A/N_

_I used Jesus as an example because he was the only person I know of who did things like that. I mean no disrespect to Him at all. _

_Yess there was some OOCness. I dont' care. For what I'm doing it was kind of necessary. _

_I am NOT rushing things. I just refuse to drag it out. and yes Sari had brought her jet pack with her. You'll find out who the Voice is later but I bet you can guess. Whoever can guess correctly will be mentioned in the next chapter. _

_HEHEHE LOOOOOONG chapter. I'll get back to Optimus subplot in the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope Prowl's little tantrum didn't scare you off. It won't happen again. I promise... by the way.. I promised to mention the people who guessed who the Voice belongs to so here I go:**

**allycat18, Olreic, and TehMarishal... you all guessed right. For the rest of you... well you didn't even bother guessing. CreepyLittleTypewriter... your second guess was right. **

**Okay on with the story. **

CHAPTER 5

Optimus returned to Cybertron to find Alpha Trion and Perceptor waiting for him. He greet them both with a salute, wondering why both of them were there. _I thought only Alpha Trion wanted to talk to me. _"Sirs?"

Alpha Trion turned away. "Come with us," he said, already walking.

Optimus followed them into the building. As they walked Trion started the conversation. "I see you still haven't returned the Magnus hammer."

Optimus looked away. He'd intended to bring it with him but what with Prowl and everything else going on it had slipped his mind. "I will return it," he promised. Then, realizing the Problem wasn't the only reason he added. "But I'm afraid."

"**Why are you afraid**?" Perceptor wanted to know, looking over his shoulder. His expression and tone said nothing but his optics said plenty. He was curious.

Optimus chose to be honest. It couldn't hurt. "I'm just afraid that Sentinel can't be trusted with it," he explained. "Since he's the new Magnus until Ultra Magnus comes back on-line it would be his right to have it. But, if he had it he might..."

Alpha Trion looked at him, his expression understanding. "You concerns are well founded," he told him. "I and the rest of the Council have discussed this in private. But I believe that decision is up to the _entire_ Council to make, none of us can be sure he won't be responsible. If he proves incapable then we shall remove it from his hands."

"But what if Ultra Magnus wakes up?" Prime argued.

**"Processor activity has increased." **Perceptor said flatly.** "Likelihood of waking is good."**

"How good?"

"**About sixty percent**."

"I see." there was a moment of silence then the younger robot asked. "So what did you want to speak to me about?"

Alpha Trion turned to face him. "We are having a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Some of it has to do with what the techno-organic was doing and the other half is more serious."

_Oh Primus... _"I thought we were finished with Sari's little... escapade already."

"I'm afraid not," Trion answered, shaking his head. "When you told me that Prowl's body had been moved I accessed the files and found out you were _right._ He _had_ been moved." he frowned, looking worried. "He was not supposed to be where he was taken. Were he was laid to rest before was the right location. _All_ heroes go there....."

This bit of information was surprising. "You're saying somebody did that deliberately?" he asked.

"Not just him," the older robot went on. "_Others_ have been moved as well."

Optimus thought about that then asked. "How long has this been going on and what does this have to do with me?"

"For your first question ever since you brought Megatron back to Cybertron," Trion replied. "As for your second question.. the answer to that was in the first answer."

"That doesn't make sense."  
"Neither does those shells being moved. Something is going on and we need to get to the bottom of this."

"Did you ask Sentinel about it?"

"He knows nothing."

Optimus wasn't sure he believed that. When he'd asked the blue transformer why Prowl had been moved he'd avoided the question. _He knows something? Did he orchestrate it? If so, why?_

Alpha Trion changed the subject. "We'll discuss this further later." he stopped at a closed door. "First I want you to see something."

* * *

Prowl kept on driving until he was a fairly good distance away from the city. When he was practically in the middle of nowhere he turned off onto a dirt road that was going back to nature and drove another few miles before parking and transforming, taking in the thick forest around him. All he could see were trees. Trees and more trees and a few grass patches where the sun made it through the thick canopy. He listened for a moment, hearing nothing except the sounds of nature. Everything was quiet, there were no distractions. He would have getting in touch with the All Spark here much easier.

Steeping away from the road and heading further into the forest he began to mentally shut out the small noises that came with the forest. They were a lot easier to tune out than Detroit's traffic. He kept walking until he found a spot he liked, a small clearing with a thick carpet of grass covering the ground, then stopped and sat down, his back straight and his arms resting on his legs.

Taking a few deep breath to calm himself he dimmed his optics and let his processor clear itself. This proved easier than it had at the plant and he was soon in a deep trance.

* * *

Sari had nearly lost Prowl when he'd entered the forest. Since she couldn't exactly follow him at a distance in there because of the thick leaf canopy impairing her vision, she had to take a chance and trail him at a much lower altitude and further back. It didn't help that people in cars saw her and nearly crashed when she got too close. Obviously girls flying around with jet packs wasn't normal. She was causing so much rackit that she expected Prowl to know she was following him but he didn't even seem to notice. Maybe he was too intent on getting to wherever he was going.

Finally he turned off the highway and drove down a dirt rode that was nearly overgrown with weeds. Sari followed at a distance and when he transformed she landed and hid behind a tree so he couldn't see her. When he walked into the forest she took off her jet pack and began to follow.

_Wait. _the Voice ordered. _Not now._

She stopped, deciding to listen to the Voice's advice. It seemed to know what it was doing. She sat down beside a tree and, bringing her legs up to her chest, waited. _I hope this doesn't take too long. _

* * *

The two Elders led Optimus into a room lit only by a few dim rods. Even in the low light he could see the figure lying on the table. "Ultra Magnus?" he gasped. Magnus's optics were completely offline and his chest lay open like a broken suitcase. He could see the inner workings and still beating spark in the center, creating its own pale glow in the dimness.

**"He has been like this for months now." **Perceptor began before Optimus could ask any questioned.

Optimus stared down at Magnus. When he'd returned to Cybertron after capturing Megatron he'd tried to visit him then but had been denied authorization. Now that he was finally able to visit with him...He looked over at the others. "I thought you said he was doing better."

"He is," Trion confirmed. "But it could still be a long time before he is back on his servos again. Unless.."

"Unless?"

"The techno-organic's key," Alpha Trion replied. "If it can really do what she said it can then maybe..."

"It _can_ do what she claims," Optimus pointed out. He was living proof of that. "How else could she have brought Prowl back?"

Perceptor spoke up. **"That may be true but we have been unable to find anything unusal about it."**

The younger bot stared at him. "What do you mean?" he questioned. "Didn't it work for you?"

Trion shook his head. "It remains in a stasis mode. We cannot get it to power up."

_Then how did __**Sari**__ do it? _"So if you could you would have used it on Ultra Magnus." Optimus asked, just to be sure.

"That is correct." Alpha Trion confirmed.

_No wonder they were so interested. _

* * *

Silence. Everything had faded into silence. Prowl had been sitting in the same position for nearly two hours and hadn't accomplished much, except a growing processor-ache. He wasn't going to give up that though. He could ignore the pain. Patience would win in the end. It wasn't like everything was going to come easily. Nothing ever did.

Sari had fallen asleep, waiting for the Voice to give her the okay.

_Come on. Where are you. Please don't just leave me out here like this.... waiting..._

He'd give it a few more hours.

Suddenly.... in his mind's eye he saw a blue light coming toward him. As he focused on it his trance deepened until his optics blinked out. When they came back on he was no longer in the forest. He was in some white place with light all around him. There was nothing else, just brightness. It looked familiar. He looked down at himself He was blue and white. He remembered being these colors before.

_The Well? Did I die again?_

"Prowl........"

Prowl looked toward the speaker. The light he'd seen earlier continued to come toward him until it was right in front of him. It stopped there and came no closer. The light suddenly flashed brightly, causing him to block it with his hand. When the light faded enough for him to lower it he found himself staring at a familiar figure. Someone he hadn't seen in awhile.

"Master?"

* * *

Alpha Trion asked Optimus a question. "Do you think you could bring the techno organic back here and have her use it?"

"I don't know," Optimus replied, looking uncertain. He remembered what had happened the last time she'd come to her back so soon might not be a good idea. "She might not want to come back after what's happened and you know how Sentinel feels about her."

"_Sentinel_ doesn't have to know about this," the older bot told him. "This doesn't concern him."

"But he's-"

"**On a power trip." **Perceptor stated flatly.

_You got that right. _

"So will you ask her?" Trion wanted to know, getting back on topic.

Optimus nodded a little reluctantly. "Yes," he said. "I will, but I don't know if she'll agree to it."

* * *

Yoketron hovered in front of him. He too was blue and white but he looked more transparent, which confused the cyber ninja. When Prowl reached out to touch him and his hand went through. "Master?" he gasped, instantly pulling his hand back.

The older ninja chuckled. "You can't touch me, Prowl," he said. "Only the _dead _can touch the dead."

"But aren't I dead?" he questioned.

"No." Yoketron replied, shaking his head. "You're still alive. You're only having a vision."

Prowl looked away. He was disappointed. He thought for sure he'd gone back. "So I can't come back?"

"Not now."

"But I should still _be_ there."

Yoketron said nothing.

Prowl stared at him, wondering why he hadn't agreed with him. "What is it?" he questioned. "Don't you agree?"

Yoketron looked away. "Prowl," he began. "Remember the day you arrived? Remember how confused you were? Remember how Bluestreak and Smokescreen greeted you?"

"Yes," Prowl replied. "I remember." The memory was still clear in his mind.

"Do you remember that I did not greet you?"

How could he forget? "Yes," he confirmed. "I wanted to know why but the others did not tell me and you never let me speak to you to find out..."

"There was a reason."

"What?" Prowl didn't understand. "What was it? Were you angry at me? Disappointed?"

Yoketron evaded the question. "Now isn't the right time to tell you," he told him. "There is still many other things you need to find out first."

"But I thought that's why _you _were here!"

"No. I am here to tell you that you have somebody you are not being honest with. Somebody who repeated the same mistake you did."

Prowl knew right away who his master was talking about. "But that was _different_!"

Yoketron gave him a corrective look. "No," he said. "There is _no_ difference. She repeated it only by using something that should not have been able to work any longer. You must make her understand what was so wrong about what she did without treating her the way you have. I know you are bitter. I know what she did hurt you but you must push those feelings aside and let her know."

"But I _can't _explain it to her," he protested. "She doesn't understand."

"You don't have to do it with words alone," the older robot replied. "Show her with _actions_."

"And when she understands... then what? Do I return to the Well?"

"I cannot answer that now," his master replied, beginning to fade. "Just remember what I said. If you care anything about reconciliation you will do everything I've asked."

"Wait!"

But the Cyber ninja was gone, leaving Prowl alone in this world of light.

* * *

_Wake up, Sari._

The girl moaned, rolling on her side. "Five more minutes." she muttered into her arms

_Sari.. it's time. Wake up, please._

She opened her eyes. For a moment she thought she saw a white transformer standing over her but when she blinked he was gone. "Huh?" she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What was _that_?"

_Sari._

The Voice. "Huh?"

_He will be coming out soon. It's time for you to go to him. _

"Why?" she asked. "So he can yell at me again?"

_Something tells me he won't. _

She sighed, standing to her feet. "If you say so."

* * *

Optimus was on his way back to the space bridge when a voice demanded his attention. "So, you are going back to Earth now?"

Prime stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. He spotted the figure from before in the Conference room. It was still in shadows but now he could see the outline better. He realized he'd been mistaken. It looked _nothing_ like Ultra Magnus.

"Yes," he replied. "I've got something I need to do."

"Before you go.." the figure stepped into the light, revealing a light blue and white color scheme. Optimus also noticed this robot was taller than him and his insignia was a bit frayed. "I would like to speak with you about something."

Optimus looked uncertain. He'd never seen this Autobot before so he wasn't sure he could trust him. The frayed insignia just made him more wary. If this robot cared so little about his fraction symbol that he let it go into such a sorry state how loyal was he really? Now that Optimus got a good look at him he noticed that the Autobot wasn't very clean.

The robot seemed to notice his uneasiness. "Don't let my appearance bother you," he said. "I just haven't had any time to do any repairs lately."

Optimus still looked uncertain.

The robot could tell. "Look I promise I won't try anything," he told him. "We'll stay in the building."

"All right," Prime said reluctantly.

The robot turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. "Then come with me, by the way, my name's Devcon."

The name sounded vaguely familiar. he thought as he followed the tall robot down the hall.

* * *

Sari crept toward Prowl's location. She could see him through the trees sitting cross-legged on the floor, his optics dimmed. For a moment she thought he'd died again but when she got closer she could make out the gold color on his chest plate. The sight of it relieved her. If he had been dead that color would have turned gray. If it was still gold that meant he was still alive.

Prowl came out of his trance, noticing that the sky had darkened. He'd been there for hours. It hadn't felt that long. It felt like he'd only been there for a few minutes.

His joints were the best evidence of the time, though. They were sore from being in the same position for for so long. He groaned as he straightened them out. At least the processor-ache was gone.

Suddenly he froze, becoming aware of a slight swishing sound. From the noise his body had been making as he'd straightened out he shouldn't have been able to hear it but his senses seemed to have gotten better. He looked toward the sound but saw nothing.

Sari hid behind a tree when he looked her way. She didn't want him to spot her.

_This is a bad idea._

_Don't be afraid. _that Voice said soothingly. _He won't hurt you._

"I know but he might _yell_ at me," she argued.

_He won't._

"How do _you _know?"

She could sense a smile in the Voice. _I do. Just trust me._

"Well okay."

Prowl heard the sound again. "Who's there?" he called out. "Show yourself?"

A small figure stepped out into the open. He recognized the yellow and orange outfit. "Sari?" he said, looking surprised to see her. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

She didn't meet his eyes. "I followed you," she replied.

"Followed me?"

She nodded.

He felt annoyance making its way to the surface but forced it down. "Why?"

"Well..." she looked away, seemingly having a hard time explaining herself. "I was told to follow you."

_She was_ told _to follow me?! _"Told? By who?"

"I don't know," she answered. 'There was this Voice in my head. It ordered me to follow you."

He frowned. She could tell he didn't believe her.

"It's _true_!" she insisted. "I saw you leave the plant on my way home and this male Voice spoke into my head. It told me if I wanted to find out why you were so angry at me that I should follow you and everything would be answered."

He still wasn't sure he believed her but her words reminded him of what Yoketron had told him. _"You must make her understand what was so wrong about what she did without treating her the way you have..."_

_Did he mean now? Did he send her here? _the thought didn't make him happy. _I don't __**want**__ to do it now. I'm not ready._

He decided to make sure. 'Tell me... how did this voice sound?"

"Sound?" she asked.

"What kind of tone does it use? Well." she thought a moment. "It kind of sounds like that one guy from _Kung-Fu Panda_." When she saw the look on her face, she tried to explain. "You know, the sensei guy... what's his name. That's what it sounds like."

Prowl had seen that movie and now knew who she meant. He looked away. "Yoketron?" he said softly.

"Excuse me?" she said.

He looked at her, for once it wasn't a cold stare. "Master Yoketron," he told her. "He might have spoken to you."

She had no idea who he was talking about. "Uh.. okay."

He looked away, thinking about it. He didn't like the idea at all but he felt this was planned..."And if it was..." He sighed and stood to his feet. "Then I have no choice." he started walking toward the road. "Come on."

She stood still for a moment, looking surprised that he hadn't snapped at her. He gave her a look. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come on."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, jumping to attention. She turned and followed him back toward the road. When they reached it he went into vehicle mode. Sari went to retrieved her jet pack. When she put it on and activated it, Prowl said. "No, don't do that."

She looked over at him, confused. "Why?"

"Because you're _not_ going to follow me."

"I'm not?" she looked surprised. "But you said-"

He activated his motor and raced toward her. She jumped back, not wanting to be hit. _Great, I've made him mad. _He stopped beside her. "Climb on," he ordered.

She did so, a little reluctantly.

When she was seated he turned onto the road and headed back to the highway. They road for awhile then Sari asked, carefully. "So, uh, where are we going?"

He answered a little reluctantly. "Cybertron."

_A/N_

_I know Yoketron is this big serene robot who is like almost every single sensei in KungFu movies... except the one in __**Kung Fu Panda... **__imagine Prowl being trained by __**that **__guy. XD They do talk the same though._

_But he's a little hard to figure out sometimes, Yoketron I mean. I hope my characterization is okay. Hopefully Prowl won't kill me. PUT THAT THROWING STAR AWAY, YOU PSYCHOTIC!_

_BWAHAHAHAA! The end isn't even __**close**__ to being near. It's all just beginning! I have some more fun planned for our little bots and their friends. By the way, though I don't like slash I can't help thinking that Perceptor and Alpha Trion might be an item. Don't hate me. I can't control what goes on in my mind. O////////O_

_Heh.. More in character this time. He's feeling a little better now. _

_BTW Botcon confirmed it. No season four. _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Devcon led Optimus into a small conference room on the third floor. there was one other robot in the room, a small orange maintenance bot. It didn't even looked up when they both robots were in the room Optimus asked, getting right to the point. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Devcon turned to face the younger Autobot. "You might find what I'm about to say strange but I need to say it anyway." the other robot began.

"Okay..."

"I need you help."

Optimus stared at him. "What?"

"I'm sure Alpha Trion explained to you about the transportation of empty transformers shell?" Devcon questioned, walking over to the table and picking up a small box.  
"Yes, he did."

"I'm trying to find out who is responsible." the older bot replied, looking at him. "I need your help."

"My help?" Optimus was surprised. "Why?"

"Because you have a lot of experience with Decepticons."

_Decepticons? _"What do _Decepticons _have to do with the transportation of dead shells?" Prime wanted to know.

Devcon paced for a moment. "My sources tell me that a Decepticon is to blame, or at least partly." he added. "Not all of them were arrested. Team Charr and a few other pockets have gone into hiding since the arrest of their leader but they're still around. They're just biding time."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Optimus exclaimed. "Why would they want to move them?" He didn't understand what Decepticons in hiding had to do with the transportation of empty shells. "Besides something tells me it might have been somebody else. Somebody with more _Autobot _origins...." Optimus couldn't prove anything but he had a hunch that Sentinel might also have something to do with it... he just couldn't figure out what.

"That's what I intend to find out." Devcon told him, not even bothering to argue. He'd been thinking the exact same thing. He looked at Optimus. "I want you to help me. Did you look at that flash drive?"

"You're the one who told Chromia to give it to me?"

"Yes. Did you look at it."

The younger bot shook his head. "I didn't have time," he said honestly. "I had to come back here right away."

Devcon frowned then shrugged. "Well it doesn't matter," he said. "I'll explain on the way." he started for the door.

Optimus grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Wait a minute," he said when the other robot looked at him. "How can I be sure you're not trying to trick me?"

"We're on the same side, Optimus," Devcon replied, sensing the hesitation. "I just need you to come with me."

Optimus still held back. "Where are we going?" he wanted to know.

"Where the techno organic found Prowl," he replied. He gave him a look. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can get back. I intend to ask Prowl a few questions as well if I get time to talk to him."

* * *

The moon had risen by the time Prowl and Sari returned to Detroit. Neither had spoken much during the trip. Prowl was still angry at her and Sari, sensing this, didn't bother trying to make conversation. She figured if she didn't talk to much things would start getting better between them. So far it seemed to be working.

_Or he's just happy that I'm not talking to him, _she thought.

_Do not worry. _the Voice said. _It shouldn't last much longer. _

_I hope not. I wouldn't be able to take it. _she lifted her head and looked up at the sky. "Hey, are you going back to the plant to get your armor?" she chanced to ask.

Prowl didn't answer. When they got on the street it was on he drove right past. _I guess not. _

A short time later he parked in front of Sumdac Systems and waited for her to climb off before going into his standard mode. He looked down at her. "Let's go," he said before heading into the building.

She followed him inside without comment. It was late so nobody else was there. Sari took a a look at the clock. After midnight. _Dad's probably gone to bed unless he's working on something, _she thought, taking off her ject pack and setting it on the floor.

Prowl crossed the room and turned into vehicle mode so he could fit into the elevator. She followed him inside and pressed the button for the top floor. The ride up seemed to take forever because neither said anything. When they reached the top floor he went back into standard mode and then both stepped onto the roof.

Sari noticed that somebody had left the space bridge activated. _Dad, _she thought.

Prowl seemed relieved that the bridge was on. Now he wouldn't have to do it himself. He stepped over to the controls and typed out a new command. When he was finished he turned back to her. "Lets go," he said.

She nodded and both headed over to the bridge. Prowl looked down at her. She was ready. He would have offered to let her ride in his hand but he was still mad at her and said nothing. Instead he jumped into the blue orb. She was close behind.

When she came out on the other side she found herself not on the roof of the council building but in a completely different area of the city.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around herself. She noticed that most of the buildings here were run down and empty.

"The slums," he replied, going into vehicle mode. "Hop on. It's not safe to stay here for very long. The sooner we get out of here the better."

She climbed on. "If that's true, why did you set the bridge to send us here?" she wanted to know.

"Because it's closer to the place I want to take you."

0000000000000000

Devcon led Optimus to a part of the city that he'd never been to before. The buildings here were run down and spare parts littered the street. They had to do a lot of swerving to avoid it. Optimus also noticed a few robots, their plating covered in rust, dashing into buildings upon the sight of the two Autobots._What are they doing that for? _he wondered.

When they reached the place the other transformer was looking for he parked himself and transformed into standard mode. Optimus followed his example, looking around as he did so. He stared up at the building.

A two story building that was black in color. There were no windows. Only a set of rust colored doors making up the front entrance. "Is this it?" he asked.

Devcon nodded. "Yes," he confirmed. 'This is it."

Optimus gave it a good once over. "It doesn't look like much," he commented.

"That means nothing." the older Autobot was already climbing the stairs. "Let's go."

They hadn't gotten further than the top step when two security droids trained their weapons on them, preventing them from taking another step. "Halt!" one ordered. "You are not authorized to enter the bulding."

"Security droids for a crypt?" Optimus asked, looking surprised.

"It's odd," the older robot agreed, rubbing his chin. "Why would anyone want to have droids guarding corpses?"

"To keep them from being stolen?" Optimus questioned. When Devcon looked at him he explained. "I took a biology class at the Academy and we had to look at the inner workings of a transformer." he smiled nervously. "Turns out the shell had been stolen from the war heroes crypt."

"So who was it?"

"Who was who?"

"The shell."

"An Arialbot named Silverbolt."

"I've heard about him. He was afraid of heights." Devcon shook his head. "How a flying Autobot can be afraid of heights is beyond me."

"Yeah..."

"I doubt anyone would want to steal the corpses in there, though. I've seen a crypt with the same kind of design before. Its usually reserved for ordinary robots."

"Then _why_ did they sent Prowl here?" Optimus wanted to know. "He died a hero and had a heroes ceremony."

"That's what we're here to find out," Devcon replied.

* * *

The road was bad, very bad. Every few minutes Prowl was drive over a pot hole and give Sari a jolt. She held on tight to Prowl's handle bars so she wouldn't fall off. _Why couldn't he have landed someplace with better streets? _she asked herself. _Or set the coordinates so we've come out wherever he wants to take me. _

Suddenly Prowl hit a huge pothole, causing her to lose her grip and fall. She did the street hard. Prowl, seemingly not noticing she'd fallen off, kept on going.

"PROWL!" she screamed, getting to her feet and starting after him. "Wait for me!"

But he was already gone. She reached the end of the block and looked both ways. Prowl was nowhere to be seen. "This is just perfect!" she exclaimed, raising her hands and slapping them against her hips. "Now what am I going to do? I can't believe he kept on going! Doesn't he realize I fell off?!"

_Maybe he does and that's why he kept going. _She sighed. _Yeah that's probably it._

She stood still, waiting for the Voice to correct her. This time it stayed silent. _You see, Voice. Even you know it's true._

"I guess I should just keep walking," she told herself. "Maybe I'll find him if he stops at a traffic light or something." She started walking. "I knew I should have brought my jet pack with me. Then I can just fly over everything and find him."

She hadn't gotten very far when she heard voices. "Huh?" she stopped, and looked toward the sound. She spotted a run down building across the street. The voices seemed to be coming from there. "Hmm?" she said, walking toward the building.

It was built so that transformers could look out the windows but not somebody her size. She climbed onto a pile of boxes sracked up by the window and peaked inside.

"I don't care what Cyclonus said!" a blue transformer that looked like a cross between an old man and a dragon was saying to a purple and white robot that looked like he had two alternate modes. "I'm _not_ going to wait here forever for those shells. Do I look like a patient bot?"

"Well, he's waiting for that jerkatron to deliver," the other robot replied. "and that isn't very easy since he has to make sure he's not seen. I mean the jerk's got a reputation to protect and he can't have the general public knowing what he's doing with empty shells."

_Empty shells? _she thought. _What are they talking about._

"I don't care about that stupid Autobot's reputation!" the old dragon robot shouted. "I want my shells! You know _he_ isn't a patient bot!"  
"I am perfectly aware of _his_ temperament," the white and purple robot shot back. "But I can't provide what I don't have. I would like to know why _he_ wants them anyway. It's not like they can _function_. Is _he _going to use them to break out of jail?"

"No, that would be stupid. He's got something much better in mind."

"Like what?"

"Sympathy."

The white and purple robot gave him a look of confusion. "How can stealing a bunch of empty shells give him sympathy?"

"What he intends to do with them is how."

"And what is that?"

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Sari jumped. The third voice had come from behind her. She turned her head. A gray and purple transformer stood behind her. She noticed he had two wings and wore a helmet similar to a train conductor's hat. She also noticed the purple insignia he was sporting on his chest.

"You're a Decepticon!" she gasped, moving away form the window. Her hands opened, revealing her inner circuitry. "Stay away from me!"

The Decepticon looked down his nose at her. He didn't look the least bit threatened by her show of power. In fact he looked annoyed. "What kind of freak of Primus are you?" he demanded.

By now she should have been used to being called a freak but she wasn't. It still bothered her. "I'm _not_ a freak!" she shot back. "I'm just a new kind of robot."

The Decepticon leaned over as if to get a better look. "You don't look like a-" She didn't want him coming near her and shot him in the face. "GAH!" he shouted, taking a bolt of plasma in the face. He took a few steps back, covering his newly damaged face. "Why you little, freak!" he roared angrily. "I'm going to tear you into so many pieces that not even a mousebot will be able to find you!"

He swung at her. She saw the blow coming and jumped back. Too bad she ran out of room and lost her footing, falling ten feet to the ground. She hit the ground hard, pain shooting up her back like electric pulses. She held in a cry of pain and she forced herself to stand up.

Before she could regain her balance a large hand wrapped around her body and lifted her off the ground. The next instant she found herself staring into the face of the angry Decepticon, half of his face blackened from the damage. "Let me go!" she shouted, trying in vain to break free from his grip.

He wasn't about to comply. Instead he turned and stomped into the building.

* * *

Devcon walked up to the droids who shifted with every step he made, training their weapons on his dirty blue chestplate. "You are not authorized to enter," they said. "Please leave the premises or face arrest."

"I am Devcon of the Elite Ninja Corps, branch of the Elite Guard," he told them, putting up his hands to show that he had no weapon. "I have authorization to enter any stucture in the city. Kindly step aside."

They didn't move. "You are not authorized to enter," they repeated. "Please leave the premesis or face arrest."

"Got any better ideas?" Optimus wanted to know.

Devcon turned away. "I need to head back to headquarters," he replied, suddenly remembering another engagement. He promised himself he'd come back later with the authorization. He _had_ to get inside. "I'm afraid this is far as we're going to get tonight."

Optimus didn't mind in the least. He still had something he needed to do back on Earth. Hopefully Sari would be willing to come back with him and help the Elders with the key. _Maybe she'll be able to activate it. She did before, even though she shouldn't have been able to. _

* * *

The two robots in the building heard footsteps and stopped conversing, tensing with hands on weapons incase it was an enemy. They turned, aiming their weapons toward the sound and saw the purple and gray robot walking into the room. They recognized him right away. "It's about time you got here, Astrotrain," the purple on said, lowering his blaster. He noticed the Decepticon held something in his hand. "What's that?" he asked, pointing.

Astrotrain opened his hand except two fingers which he had pinched together. Something hung from it. The other robots leaned forward for a closer look.

"Ew! An organic!" The blue and white robot exclaimed, jerking his head back.

"Hey, you're not that great looking yourself, mister!" Sari shouted at the robot. "At least _I_ don't look like a half broken gargoyle."

The purple and white robot snickered. "Shut up, Octane!" the blue robot yelled at him. "You're not that great looking either."

"Better looking than you, Scourge," Octane shot back.

"Enough," Astrotrain shouted. "You can tear each others optics out later, girls. Right now we need to think of what we're going to do with the little freak here."

* * *

Prowl had finally realized that Sari had fallen off of his seat. This bit of information had become known to him when he'd transformed and didn't hear a yelp from a certain half robot girl falling on her rump. He had to turn around and retrace his steps, driving at a much slower speed. _She has to be around here somewhere, _he thought, driving carefully over the pot holed road. _She couldn't have gone exploring, not the ways she's been acting lately. So then why can't I find her._

He parked himself and went into standard mode, looking at all the abandoned buildings on the block. Nothing. The area looked completely deserted. _Why am I even bothering anyway? _he asked himself. _ I should just leave her here... _He shook his head, appalled at the thought. _ No. That would be something a Decepticon would do. I might be mad at her but I don't want her to get hurt. _

He was about to transform and keep searching but something stopped him. _Keep looking. _said a Voice. _Try training your optics to a lower level._

_Huh?_

_Keep searching._

Well the Voice seemed to have good advice before so he decided to follow it this time. _Train my optivs to a lower level. It must mean the street. _He looked at the street, scanning it carefully for anything out of place. Everything looked normal... and then he spotted it, though it was so small he could have missed it. He quickly closed the distance between the object and himself and knelt down. He saw a tiny orange rectangle lying on the ground. _It's Sari's, _he thought, recognizing the hair clip right away. He reached down and picked it up, being careful not to break it between his fingers. He studied it a moment then raised his head and looked around. He was very close to an run down building. Now he realized there were voices coming from it.

Straightening up, he quietly crept toward the building, being careful not to make a sound, so not to alert the occupants.

* * *

"I saw we rip her limbs off," Scourge said instantly. He stared at her in disgust. "That'll teach her to poke her nose where it doesn't belong."

Astrotrain gave him a look. "What is with you and dismemberment?" he demanded.

"What? Are you going soft on us, Astrotrain?" Scourge demanded putting his clawed hands on his hips.

"Absolutely not!" the triple changer shot back. "I just think there are other means to deal with somebody then to rip off their limbs."

"Well then what do you intend to do with her?" the other robot shot back. "Let her off with a warning?" he moved back, doing a poor imitation of Astrotrain's voice as he struck a girly pose. "Oh, don't worry, little fleshling, as long as you promise not to do it again I will let you off with a warning."

Astrotrain grabbed Scourge by the neck and shoved him against the wall, dropping Sari onto the floor. "One more word out of you and I'll show you just _what_ I'll do," he growled.

"I dare you!"

"Enough," Octaine cut in, pushing the two robots away from each other. "We're all on the same side here." he looked over at Sari was was just getting to her feet. "As for the freak." he turned away from the other two and walked over to her, kneeling down and invading her space with his face. "Why don't we have a little fun with her first?" he looked over his shoulder at them. "When was the last time we spent time with a femme anyway? How long has it been?"

"Well there was that one out at that place," Scourge said, thoughtfully.

"That was over ten steller cycles ago!" Astrotrain added.

"Exactly." Octane grinned down at her. "Why don't we make up for lost time?"

* * *

Optimus returned to the plant two hours later. It was still dark out and the place was quiet. _They probably went to recharge. _he thought, heading into the building. When he'd returned to the Tower he'd found Professor Sumdac up and working on something.

"Is Sari here?" he had asked him.

"No," Sumdac replied. "She went to the plant with Bumblebee and hasn't come back yet."

That was disappointing but also encouraging. Maybe she and Prowl had been able to talk things out. He'd thanked the inventor and left, feeling a little better about things.

_It's late so maybe she decided to sleep over, _he thought walking into the building. The interior was dark except for the infirmary. A light was on in there so that meant Ratchet was awake. He remembered that Arcee was staying with them for now so the medic and her were probably up talking.

He poked his head into the room. "Hi, Ratchet, Arcee," he greeted them.

Ratchet had his back to him. When he heard the younger bot he jumped and jerked around, acting as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. "Optimus!" he exclaimed. "You're back!"

Optimus chose ot ignore whatever he was doing, it might not be a good idea to ask anyway, though the pink smudge on his face kind of tipped him off. _Ew. _. "Is Sari here?" he asked.

"No," the medic replied. "I haven't seen her since this afternoon. I think she went home."

"She's not at home," Prime replied, noticing Arcee slide off the examining table and step quietly out of the room. "I was already there. Professor Sumdac said she came here."

"Well she _was_ here," Ratchet replied. "Bumblebee brought her here to talk to Prowl but things kind of went south and I haven't seen her since."

Things couldn't get worse could they? "So then where is she?"

"I have no idea."

_Now what? She's not at the tower and she isn't here either. Where else could she have gone? _he sighed. "I guess that means I have to look for her."

* * *

Prowl peeked into the window. He saw three robots with familiar fraction symbols on their chests. _Decepticons? _he thought, surprised. _Here? How did they avoid being taken into custody anyway? _

Then he noticed they were looming over something. Something that was orange and yellow in color. _Sari! _he thought, realizing right away that she was in trouble. There would be no other explanation for her being with Decepticons unless she was in trouble. _This is bad. I have to get her away from them. But how?_

Then it came to him. He quickly moved away from the window before he was noticed and jumped onto the roof, carefully removing his holoprojector from his chest plate. _I just hope this is still functional._

_A/N_

_Scourge, Octain, and Astrotrain are working for a certain jail bird in case you're wondering. You'll find out the Master Plan they were talking about later because it kind of ties in with the trouble Devcon and Optimus are involved with. Also I'm not using their G1 persona's because I don't remember how they are and since this is Animated where everyone doesn't exactly act like their older selves anyway I kind of have free reign to do what I want with them, as well as Devcon. Don't kill me! One of my reviewers helped me with some of this chapter as well so I'd like to thank her. Thanks Tehmarishal. _

_To be completely honest, I don't really like this chapter that much.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a mad case of writer's block when I was working on this chapter. I hate it when I get stuck. **

CHAPTER 7

Sari glared up at the robots leering at her. What they were implying they'd do to her was disgusting and she wasn't going to let it happen. Not with these morons. "Don't you dare!" she yelled, exposing the circuitry in her hands. "Make one wrong move and I'll blast your ugly face plates off!"

"I think the little freak is telling us what to do." Scourge said, looking at his comrades.

None of them liked that idea. Octane tried to make a grab for her but she shot him in the hand. "Ow!" he yelled, jerking his hand away and shaking it. "Holy slag! That hurt!"

"There's more where that came from if you jerks try anything," she snapped, her hands going back to normal. "Now let me out of here before I get real angry!"

Scourge wasn't about to be intimidated by such a puny being. He reached down and grabbed her arm, yanking her off her feet. She struggled, feeling pain shoot through her entire body. "Let me go!" she screamed, exposing her wires and shooting blasts of blue energy at his hand. "Let go or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Scourge demanded, shoving her in his face.

"Or she'll call for me," said a voice behind them.

The three Decepticon's jumped at the sound of the new voice and turned toward the door. A figure stood there, a figure Sari recognized. "Prowl?" she said, sounding like she couldn't believe it. _He came back for me after all?_

"Prowl?" the three Decepticons looked at one another. They looked like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. "I thought that annoying cyber ninja was supposed to be dead."

"Do you think it's his ghost?" Octane asked, somewhat nervously.

"Of course not, you idiot," Astrotrain said, giving him a look. "There's no such_ thing _as ghosts."

"Well ghost or no ghost," Scourge said, raising his hand and retracting his claws. "I'm gonna shred that annoying cyber ninja to scrap iron! YARRGH!" he charged toward Prowl and slashed at him.

The minute his claws made contact with the Autobot, he flickered and disappeared as if he hadn't even been there. Scourges optics bugged out in disbelief. "What is this!?"

"Maybe he really _is_ a ghost!" Octane exclaimed.

Astrotrain smacked him upside the head. "That's not a ghost," he told him. "It's a hologram!" he raised his weapon. "he's trying to trick us."

"No, you think?" Scourge shot back. "But where's the real one?"

"Right here."

They all looked up. Prowl stood in the window. He had his hands on his hips and a grin plastered on his face. "Picking on such a small femme. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"GET HIM!" Astrotrain ordered, already running toward the Cyber ninja.

Prowl didn't hang around. He went into vehicle mode and roared around the other side of the building. The Decepticons weren't far behind. Sari found herself alone in the room. She started for the door but heard footsteps behind her. She jerked around, opening her hands to shoot at whoever it was. Prowl was behind her.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her. "Let's get out of here."

He changed into vehicle mode and roared out of the building with Sari holding onto the handlebars in a death grip. "But I thought you-" she began.

"That was a hologram," he explained. "I needed a distraction. But I think my projector had a malfunction.."

"Yeah," she said, laughing. "It wasn't exactly in character." She looked back toward the building. They were making good time. "Why didn't you come back for me sooner?" she demanded.

"I didn't realized you had fallen off," he replied, sounding annoyed.. "When I did I came right back."

_He did? He didn't even consider leaving me behind to teach me a lesson?_

_You have to put more faith in him. _the Voice spoke up. _He might be angry at you but he'll never leave a comrade behind._

_If you say so._

"Hey!"

Sari looked over her shoulder at the sound of an angry voice. She spotted the three Decepticons. They had come back around the front after realizing that the Prowl they'd been chasing had been nothing but another hologram. Now they were yelling and pointing at the fleeing figures. "Don't look now but I think we've got company," she said.

"Perfect. Just perfect." he sped up. "Hang on."

She had no other choice. She gripped the handle bars as if her life depended on it, knowing if she fell off at this speed she'd probably get killed.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like a train whistle. She glanced over her shoulder. The purple and gray robot had transformed into one of his two vehicle modes. A giant futuristic train. It was bearing down on them. "Umm... Prowl," she said, her voice nervous. "Don't look now but we've got a bullet train ready to squash us into robot pancakes!!"

Prowl took the news without comment. He could feel as well as hear the rumble of the trains wheels on the street. It sounded like it was gaining speed. He knew he wouldn't be able to out run that thing. "We're going to have to take care of it the old fashioned way."

He transformed, grabbing Sari into his hands and jumping into the air. He twisted around and pulled out a throwing star, throwing it with all his might. The star lodged itself between two of the train's wheels, not only jamming them up and exploding. All the wheels on the left side broke off, causing the weight from the train to crash onto the street on that side. It kept g going forward, moved by momentum, throwing off sparks until it crashed into a building. The Decepticon transformed into standard mode and stumbled away from the building, holding his head. He hadn't gotten more than two steps before he collapsed to the pavement and didn't get back up.

"Yes!" Sari cheered.

"One down," Prowl said, landing on the street. He heard the sound of thrusters and turned his head. 'Two more to go." He set Sari on some boxes. "Stay here." he ordered, before turning and rushing back down the street to take care of the rest.

"Hey!" she shouted, after him. "I want to help!"

Prowl either didn't hear her or he was ignoring her. He stopped when he was close enough and pulled out two more stars, watching the progress of the two Decepticons. Both had vehicle modes that could fly. All he had to do was knock them both down and that would be it.

Turns out he didn't have to. Two bolts of blue energy came flying out of nowhere and smashed into them. The Decepticons screamed in pain, losing control of themselves and slamming into each other before they crashed to the street. Prowl stared down at them a moment in shock, then looked over his shoulder when he heard giggling. Sari stood behind him with her hands open and a confident smile plastered on her face.

"Sari?"

"See, I told you I could help," she said grinning.

He frowned. She let her hands turned back to normal when she realized he wasn't exactly happy about what she'd done. "Sorry," she said, looking embarrassed. "I didn't mean to steal your thunder."

Forget it," he said. "Let's just go before they wake up."

_I can't do anything right in front of you, can I?_

_

* * *

_

"Where in the All Spark _is _she?!"

Bumblebee, who'd been dozing on the couch, nearly had a spark attack from the loud voice that woke him."What in Cybertron was that?!" he gasped, sitting straight up. He looked around the living area and spotted Optimus in the doorway looking totally frazzled, as if he was having the worst day in history. "Prime?"

Optimus looked right at him. "Where is Sari?" he asked him. "Have you seen her?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "Not since yesterday afternoon," the yellow mecha replied. "Why?"

"Because I can't _find _her." Optimus said , smashing his fist against the wall in frustration. Then he yawned hugely. "I was up half the night searching all her regular places, even the Burger Bot though it's not open yet, and I can't find her." he hid his face behind his hand and shook his head. "And I really need to talk to her."

"What about?"

"Her key."

"Her key?"

"Yes."

"What for?" Bee wanted to know. "I thought that key didn't even work anymore."

Optimus decided it couldn't hurt to tell Bumblebee what he needed to speak with her about. "The Elite Guard have her key and tried to use it to repair Ultra Magnus." he explained.

Bee stared at him. "Ultra Magnus?"

"Yes," he said, nodding. "But when they tried it it didn't do anything."

"Of _course _not, it's dead."

"Hey, remember that Sari used the key to revive Prowl," Optimus reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Bee remembered Sari had told him that. "So what does that have to do with Sari?"

"They think she might be able to activate the key," Optimus replied. "Since she was able to do it with Prowl they figure she would be able to do with with Ultra Magnus as well."

"Oh."

"But since I can't find her, there's no way I can do anything about it," Optimus sighed. "Plus I'm needed back on Cybertron again because some old cyber ninja needs my help in finding out why empty shells have been moved."

Bumblebee looked confused. "What?" He had no idea what Priem was talking about.

"Never-mind," the older robot said, waving him off. "It's too complicated to explain. It's best if you don't know."

"So when are you going back this time?"

Optimus yawned again. "After I recharge," he replied, heading out of the room. "I'm too tired now. Devcon can wait a few more hours."

* * *

"Are you telling me that you can't give me any authorization to enter that crypt?!" Devcon stared at Alpha Trion and Perceptor in astonishment. When he'd first brought this issue to their attention they'd told him he would have the authorization to enter any establishment he wanted. But that was before he was proven right. When they though it was merely a theory. Maybe they'd allowed him to do it then because they wnated to humor him. Now it seemed they had their own self interest to worry about more than the Problem.

"We are sorry," Trion said. "But we can't have anymore trouble with shells. The _last_ thing we need is for them to be moved again."

"But that's why I'm trying to gain access!" the tall robot protested, slamming his fists on the table. "I want to find out who is responsible for them being moved in the first place and I can't do that until I'm given authorization to enter that crypt!"

_"_**Authorization denied," **Perceptor said flatly. "**We are sorry."**

"I am too," Devcon said, turning and stalking out of the Conferance room. "But this isn't over. Not by a long shot." he entered the hall and stalked toward the elevator. "If you're not going to give me permission I'll just have to do things my own way."

* * *

Prowl and Sari finally made their way out of the slums and into a more barren part of the planet. The girl noticed that this place didn't have any buildings constructed. It was all rocks and dust. "I thought the whole planet was a city." she said. "This place looks like a wasteland."

"No," he said a little impatiently. "Only part of it. The rest was totalled during the great war so it _is _a wasteland."

"Oh." she looked around. "It's lonely out here."

"Yes... can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Please don't say anything until we get to our destination."

So he _was_ still sore at her. _I guess the Voice was right. He might still protect his comrades but that doesn't mean he's forgiven them. _she sighed. _I hope he doesn't stay mad at me for much longer. _

She looked up at the sky, noticing that the stars stood out more on this part of the planet. _Just like on Earth. You can always see more stars in the country than the city because they don't have to compete with all those lights. Sure is peaceful. _

It looked real nice. _What an insightful thought. _

_Yes, I guess. But it is nice. _

She could have stared at it forever. Prowl had other plans.

"Sari," he said, slowing down to a more conservative speed.

"Yes?" she asked, reluctantly tearing her gaze away from the sky. _I thought he didn't want me to say anything._

"I need to ask you something."

"What?."

"Why exactly did you bring me back to life?"

She stared down at him. He was _actually_ curious? Was he feeling better? Was he no longer mad at her? "I think I told you already," she answered. "I missed you. I couldn't stand the fact that you were dead." she sighed. "Things just weren't the same without you there."

He was silent, digesting that. Finally he said. "Nothing can stay the same forever, you know. Everything changes eventually. You're an example of that."

"My body might be more grown up now but I'm still me," she told him. "I'm not going to change."

"But you must change," he said, somewhat sharply. "Everyone has to change."That's a part of living. Just like dying."

"But it's the _way_ you died," she argued. "It wasn't fair. You could have done things differently and it never would have happened."

"You really believe that, don't you?" Now his voice sounded similar to how it did when she'd first resurrected him and he'd asked her what she'd done. Cold. He was still angry with her. "You don't know how _wrong_ you are."

"I am _not_ wrong!" she shouted, starting to lose her temper. "I know it for a fact."

"_How_ do you know?"

That gave her pause. How _did _she know? Had the AllSpark told her? No, it hadn't. _But everything else in me tells me I'm not wrong, _she thought. _There was another way. _

"See you don't know," he pointed out after a long moment's silence. "If you did, you would have spoken right up."

"Well how do you know there wasn't?" she snapped, not about to admit that he was right. "How do you know that you couldn't have done things differently? Did the All Spark tell you that?"

"No..." he said.

"Then _how can you tell_ _me_ that I'm wrong?!"

"You wouldn't understand."

_There you go with that excuse again. It's not going to work forever. _"Then _make_ me understand," she spit out. "You're always being so hesitant with me. You're always holding things back. I want to _know_. If you don't tell me I can't see things your way and I can't even be sure that you are right. If you're right I want you to explain to me how you are right."

"You will find out soon enough." and all conversation stopped from there.

* * *

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" Optimus was woken out of a sound stasis by a loud voice coming from his comlink.

"YIKES!" he yelped, sitting bolt upright and looking around himself, searching for the speaker. "Who's there? Who?" The room was empty, save for himself.

"Optimus Prime, can you read me?" there was that voice again. Coming from his comlink. It sounded familiar. "If you can read me? Answer."

Optimus put his fingers to the side of his head. "Hello?"

"It's about time," came Devcon's impatient voice.

"How are you able to contact me?" Optimus wanted to know. "We're on different sides of the galaxy."

"My comlink is set for advance communication," came the flat reply. "I can contact _anyone_ anywhere in the galaxy."

"Oh. Well what is it?" _You'd better have a good excuse for waking me up from a good recharge. _

"I need you to come back to Cybertron. Now."

_Now what? Did he get permission? _He'd find out soon enough. "I'll be right there." he shut off his comlink and slid off his recharge berth, standing up and stretching. His servos whined in protest. They didn't want to get up yet. He turned his head and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise, marking the beginning of a new day.

Sighing, he stepped out of his room. The plant was quiet, nobody else was up yet. Good, that meant he could just leave without any trouble. .Like Bumblebee making a fuss about him leaving. Bee was acting like a little brother lately, constantly trying to keep Optimus around. Maybe it was because of what had happened to Prowl. He needed to look up to somebody? Prime didn't know. Heading to the exit door he transformed and headed back to Sumdac Tower. _I hope this isn't going to be another waste of my time. _

When he reached the tower he went straight to the top floor and took the space bridge. Somebody had changed the coordinates and he wound up exiting in a part of the city he'd never been before. _What in the name of the All Spark? Where in Cybertron am I?_

"Prime!"

He put his hand to the side of his head. "Devcon?"

"Where are you?"

"Cybertron."

"You are not! I am at the space bridge right now and you're not here."

"I came out somewhere else," Optimus replied, looking around himself. "Somebody must have been fooling around with the coordinates. I think I'm in the Slums."

"The Slums?"

"That's what it looks like."

"Well stay where you are," the older robot commanded. "I'll come to you."

Optimus cut the connection. He looked around himself again, taking in the run down buildings and the pot holed road. This place looked even worse than the part of the city where the crypt had been. _I wonder if anyone lives here anymore? _

"Hey, an Autobot!" a voice shouted.

Priem turned around just in time to see a blue and white robot that looked like a cross between an old man and a gargoyle come flying at him, his red optics bright with incense. He didn't even have time to let out a yelp before the thing slammed into him, knocking him to the cracked and broken road.

* * *

"Sari. Wake up."

Sari jerked awake with a start. She'd been dozing. "Huh?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're here," he said. "You can get off now."

"Huh?" She looked up. Prowl had parked in front of a run down building that looked similar to the dojo's she'd seen on those kung fu movies. Only this place was much bigger and seemed to be falling down, as if it hadn't been used in awhile.

"Where are we?" she asked, climbing off, her eyes locked on the building.

Prowl transformed and walked forward, touching a broken statue. "I was trained here," he replied, running his hand over the smooth metal of the statue. "This is where my master lived... and died."

Sari looked up at the ruined building. She wondered why he had brought her here. Was it just to tell her his master had died there? "Why are we here?" she asked him.

He looked back at her, his expression softening to one he hadn't used in days. "I want to show you something." he started up the large metal steps. "Come on."

She hesitated. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "It's all right," he replied. "Let's go."

She followed, a little reluctantly, not sure where this was leading.

_A/N_

_HAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA! I TOTALLY ROT! I GOT A SERIOUS BRAIN FRY. Go away Lockdown it isn't your cue!_

_I apologize for the weirdness that happened in chapter six. It won't happen again. I hope you're not mad or anything. I hope I didn't scare you off. _


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The blue and white monster sat on Prime's chest and tried to get at his face with his claws that seemed to be able to retract from his fingers. He slashed at his face, creating shallow scratches in the plating. Optimus raised his left arm and slammed his fist into the side of the other robots head, before he could try again. It let out a pain yelp and crashed to the ground in a tangle of arms, legs, and metal wings.

Optimus got up and pulled out his axe, facing the other transformer who scrambled to his feet and tried to tackle him again. He moved swiftly, grabbing the robot by its neck and slamming its back again the side of a building. "Who _are_ you?" he demanded, pressing him against the wall. "Why did you attack me?"

The thing struggled against his hold. "Do I _need_ a reason, Autobot?" it hissed.

That's when Optimus noticed the purple insignia on the other robots chest. "You're a Decepticon?!" he exclaimed, sounding surprised. _I thought there weren't anymore on Cybertron. _

"There are still plenty of us left!" the Decepticon snapped. "You can't arrest us _all_! We have just as much freedom to be on our home planet as you Autobots do!"

"That doesn't give you any right to attack me!" Optimus shot back. "I didn't even _do_ anything to you!"

"You're very existence gives me merit to attack you!" he shot back. "You Autobots think you're so perfect well you're not and soon you're going to realize that!"

"What do you mean?"

The Decepticon grinned. "You'll see. You'll _all_ see! Especially that rotten Cyber Ninja ghost!"

"_What_ Cyber ninja ghost?"

* * *

Prowl led Sari through the dojo, walking in a straight line and looking straight ahead, because he didn't want any reminders. The place looked like it did the day he'd left it after Yoketron had died. A mess. Nothing had been fixed since then. There wasn't anybody left. Warpath and Nightbird were gone as well, making their own paths in life. Prowl had been his final student. There was nobody else.

_But why? Why didn't he bother getting another student after me? Did he __**know**__ he was going to die? _

Sari was looking around, taking in the ruins of an era. Parts of the wall had been broken out and all the statues had been split in two in different places, their heads littering the floors. That's one detail she noticed. Every statue was missing a head._Why? _ The doors, which seemed to have been made of some kind of paper were ripped to shreds, most of the fibers covering the floor. It was depressing to look at. _Is this why he brought me here? _

_Keep going. _said the Voice soothingly. _ You're getting closer. _

_What exactly __**does**__ he want to show me?_

_You'll see._

A few moments later the two entered a much bigger part of the dojo. This room had multiple floors. Sari looked around herself, noticing capsules stuck to the wall. She identified them as stasis pods but all were empty. There was no protoform to be seen.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is the protoform room," he replied, looking back at her.

"Did I come from here?" she questioned.

"You might have," he answered, sounding unsure. "But I don't know. Most protoforms are about my size. You are much smaller. I thought about that. I think yours might have come from somewhere else."

"Oh." she looked around again. "Is this why you brought me here?" he wanted to know.

He shook his head. "No, there is a much different reason." he started walking. "Come. Let's keep going. What I want to show you is on a lower floor."

* * *

"Don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about," Scourge snapped, glaring at him hatefully. "I'm referring to that stupid so-called hero cyber ninja you Autobots paraded around like he was some kind of slaggin' trophy!"

Optimus knew of only one cyber ninja that fit that description. Optimus knew that that ceremony with all the pomp and circumstance was a bad idea what the Elders had insisted. Optimus knew that he would have wanted a quiet ceremony. "Prowl was here?"

"I just said that, you stupid Autobot!"

_What is Prowl doing here? I thought he wanted to stay on Earth! _Before Optimus could question him anything further the Decepticon kicked him in the stomach, making him lose his grip and fall onto the ground. He didn't stay down very long and got up but it was too late. The Decepticon went into his vehicle mode and shot into the sky before Optimus could do anything.

"Great," he said, sighing in frustration, as he watched the Decepticon fly away. Now he'd never find out what Prowl was doing there. "Just great."

"Prime!"

Optimus turned upon his name being called. He saw a blue and white futuristic car driving toward him at a decent speed to avoid being jolted by potholes. When it reached him it transformed and Devcon stood before him. "What was that?" he asked, looking into the sky.

"A Decepticon," Optimus answered.

"A Decepticon? What did he say to you?"

"That he was attacked by some cyber ninja ghost," Optimus replied. "It was Prowl."

"Prowl?" Devcon stared at him in confusion. "What was he _doing_ here?"

"I don't know, but I would really like to."

"Well, you can worry about that later," Devcon said, turning away. They had something more important to worry about. "Come on. We're going back to that crypt."

"Hold it," Optimus said, grabbing his arm. "If we're going back there does that mean you got permission?"

Devcon avoided the question. "Come on," he said again, transforming back into vehicle mode. 'The sooner we get there the sooner we can find out what's going on."

Optimus got the feeling the cyber ninja was hiding something but he didn't know what it was. Instead he also converted into vehicle mode and followed the other robot down the street.

* * *

Prowl led Sari to a lower level of the dojo, taking a small flight of stairs built for easy travel from one floor to another. Sari noticed that the further down they went the worst the damage to the dojo became. "What happened here?" she asked.

Prowl didn't answer. She wasn't sure if he was refusing to tell her because he was still angry with her or because the memory was too painful.

_Did he witness it? Was he here when it happened?_

_Give him some more time. _the Voice said encouragingly.

_All right._

Finally Prowl stopped walking. She also paused and watched him looked around. When he seemed satisfied that the place was where he wanted to be, he turned to her and beckoned. "Come here. I want to show you something."

She walked over to him. He pointed toward the wall. "Do you see that?"

She raised her eyes and stared up at a pod. This one actually had something in it, but it wasn't a protoform. It was a robot, gray with death. For some reason it looked familiar, as if she had seen it before.

"Who is that?" she asked, pointing at the figure. "Why is he in there?"

"That is Master Yoketron," Prowl replied, walking over to the pod. "He is in there because when he died I could not find any other place to put his body." he rested his hand on the window, his optics focused on the dead, gray face of his master. "Nobody in Iacon wanted to bother coming here and taking him out and giving him a proper burial. I could not do it myself because I wasn't worthy. I was forced to do this instead." he sighed. "But it is only temporary. I always meant to come back here when I felt I was worthy and take him to Iacon myself to give him a proper burial."

A question nagged at her. Finally she asked. "How did he die?" she wanted to know.

He didn't answer.

She insisted. "I mean if he was a great cyber ninja he must have went down fighting. Who did it and why?"

Prowl's voice held more than a hint of anger when he answered. "A former student... for a helmet."

She stared at him. "He was killed for his _helmet?!" _she asked.

"That is part of the reason," he said after a moment, feeling he had to correct himself. "There's more to the story than that. Much more."

Something told her this was the real reason he brought her here. She walked forward and touched his leg. When he looked down at her, she said. 'Tell me what happened. Everything."

* * *

The two robots were still guarding the door to the crypt when Optimus and Devcon arrived at the entrance. Both transformers went into standard mode. Optimus looked at the older robot. "Okay," he said. "Let get inside."

Devcon nodded then walked up the stairs and toward the droids. Before they could repeat the same orders they'd spoken on their previous visit, he pulled out a long sword and charged. They opened fire but the blaster fire did nothing, it only bounced off his thick armor plating. Devcon's sword pierced the frame of one droids and suddenly the other robot short circuited when the sword created a sort of chain lighting effect, electricity jumping from one to another. Devcon withdrew the sword and stepped back. Both droids exploded at the same time.

The cyber ninja looked back at Optimus. "The way is clear," he said. "We can enter."

Prime held back, his optics wide and his mouth hanging open. "I thought you got _permission_," he said.

Devcon smirked, putting his sword away. "I don't remember saying that," he said. "Now come on."

Optimus held back. "I didn't know you wanted me to break the law," he protested.

The blue and white robot frowned, putting a hand on his hip. "This isn't breaking the law," he corrected. "This is just being _above_ the law. The council might not have given me permission but what I am doing is more important than that. If something shady is going on it's our job to find out what it is and stop it before something bad happens. Don't you agree?"

Optimus wasn't sure what to say. What Devcon was saying made sense but still...

The cyber ninja was getting impatient. "Are you coming or not?"

Optimus hesitated a moment longer then nodded. "All right," he said, climbing the stairs. "I'm coming."

The older robot smiled with satisfaction. "I knew you'd understand."

Optimus wasn't sure he did but he decided to trust him. The other robot seemed to know what he was doing.

As the two stepped into the crypt, neither noticed the security camera by the door, recording their every move.

* * *

"I wasn't here when it happened," Prowl began. "I would out on a quest during the whole thing." he started pacing, trying to remember the details of that day. It was so long ago that some of it was buried. Even back when he'd gotten the armor from Lockdown his memories had been somewhat fragmented. Even machines couldn't remember everything. There was also the fact that some of it had been erased from a little too much high grade. "When I got back it was already too late. The building had been ransacked and the protoforms taken." he looked around the room. "I found Master Yoketron in this very room, his armor stripped from his frame and his spark exposed."

Sari, who had taken a seat on the pedistool where a statue had once been, looked up at him. "What happened next?"

He looked away. "I made a mistake."

"What was it?"

"I thought I could play Primus."

Sari had no idea who Primus was. "Huh?"

"You know..," he said, groping to for the right words. "I thought I could control who lived and died."

"Oh you mean play God," she said, now understanding.

"Same thing."

"So what did you do?"

"I." here he looked away. He seemed to be having a hard time explaining. She waited, knowing he'd tell her when he was ready. Finally he said. "I found one remaining protoform in the capsules and put Master Yoketron's spark into it."

"So you brought him back?" she concluded.

He nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I did."

_Why do you look so sad about it? _"What happened then?"

"He asked me what I had done."

_Sound familiar? _Sari ignored the Voice.

"He told me I shouldn't have given up a part of the future to preserve something from the past," he went on, looking into her eyes. "He told me when my time came I'd understand."

"What did he mean by that?" she wanted to know.

"It's complicated," he admitted.

_Figures. _She was silent for a moment, thinking. Finally she said. "Could he have meant that you shouldn't waste a new life to save an older being?" she wanted to know. "Like he didn't want you to take the life of something that wasn't "born" yet to keep something older around longer. He might have wanted to die. Maybe he felt it was his time."

Prowl said nothing for a moment then answered. "That reminds me of some of the people on your planet."

"Huh?"

"You know, the ones who want the unborn to be protected and not have their parts used for research."

"Oh, you mean the Pro-life movement."

"I guess," he paced. "Sounds like it."

"Of course he could have meant something _else_." she said, thoughtfully. _But what? _

"Yes," he said. "That's what I'm trying to make you understand."

"But how can _his _death have anything to do with what _I_ did for you?" she wanted to know. "I didn't sacrifice anything from the future to bring you back. I used something from the past to bring something back from the past."

She didn't understand. _I knew she wouldn't. _he thought, frustrated.

_Give her some more time. _advised the Voice. _Show her around some more. _

"Maybe if I show you the rest of the place it'll help you understand," he said.

* * *

_"She's not getting it, is she?" Yoketron turned to face the speaker. A white and red femmbot floated behind him. She had her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. The expression did not fit her face at all._

_"She will, Minerva," he assured her. "Just give her time."_

_"If she hasn't yet she never will." Minerva argued._

_"You don't have much faith in the young techno organic," Yoketron said. "Though part of her make-up is your own."_

_"No," Minerva corrected. "That is just what you assume. I think other wise. If she was how did she wind up in the Sumdac Tower and why is she smaller than the others?"_

_Yoketron resisted the urge to remind the femme that she wasn't exactly a giant either. "Either way she is much smarter than you realize. She __**will**__ understand. Given time." he turned his attention back to the two_. _"Especially since they're both going to have to deal with something very soon. Something that'll make it clear to both of them."_

_"Does Prowl know why he's alive again?" Minerva wanted to know. "Or haven't you told him? You know he won't forgive her fully until he does. Even if she finally gets what he meant he still has a long way to go."_

_"He'll find out soon. He has to."_

* * *

Out side the dojo a figure in a dirty cloak stood, staring up at the building. He hadn't been here in years. _It's good to be back, _he thought, his scanners picking up two energy signatures inside. _I see I'm not the only on here to reminisce. I wonder who it is?_

He started up the stairs, his cloak swishing faintly. _Why don't I find out? _

_A/N_

_I'm glad this fic is catching so much interest. That makes me happy. I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish it but I don't think it'll be any longer than twenty chapters if that long. It could be a lot shorter because I don't really want to drag it out but I am still open to suggestions. Especially if I'm going to make Sari understand what he meant. I'm trying to come up with something but it's driving me bonkers. _

_Hehehehe what? That's what I got out of Yoketron's words. Don't hate me. The reference was brief anyway. _

_Also I don't care if Devcon's bust in Yoketron's dojo was a boxer Devy is much cooler with a sword and I can always pretend he gave up boxing and got himself a better weapon. _

_Please don't be mad at me for making this chapter a little shorter than the others. _


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The first thing Optimus became aware of when they entered the crypt was how cold it was. "Why do they have it so cold in here?" he asked Devcon. He rubbed his arms, feeling uncomfortable. Unusually cold air didn't bother him but this kind did, it was seeping into his joints making it hard to move.. "What's is supposed to do anyway?"

"I have no idea," the older robot replied, totally unfazed by the temperature. He was used to it.. "Most crypts are like this." he stopped walking and looked around, taking in the dimly lit halls and the unnerving silence. "Well, none are _this _cold but they _are _cold. There must be a reason for it, I just can't figure out what it is."

Optimus couldn't either and it really bothered him. _I'm probably just being paranoid. It's not like cold air is keeping them from being zombies or something, _he thought. _That doesn't even make any sense. There's no such thing as-_

A sudden noise interrupted his thoughts. "What was that?'

Devcon stopped. "What was what?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at him.

"That noise."

"_What_ noise?"

There is was again, a kind of thumping noise. "That!" he exclaimed. When Devcon gave him a confused look he demanded. "Didn't you hear it?"

"I didn't hear anythi-"

THUMP!

The older robot jumped. "What was that?"

"Shh!" Optimus ordered, suddenly. "Listen."

Both fell silent.

Thump, thump... THUMP!

Devcon turned around. 'There!" he said, pointing down the hall. "It's coming from over there." he started down the hall. "Let's see what it is, but be quiet."

_As if I didn't already know that._

They walked toward the sound, trying their best to make as little noise as possible, which was next to impossible in this echoy hall. When they reached the spot where the noise was coming from they stood before a closed door. Devcon put out his hand and gently pushed it open. It made no sound as it opened just enough for them both to look inside.

"By the All Spark!" Optimus gasped.

* * *

Prowl led Sari into another area of the building. This room had no furniture or items of any kind in it. It was just a flat floor surrounded by doors that had been busted out a long time ago.

_"You need to learn patience."_ the voice seemed to echo off the bare walls. _"There is more to being a ninja than fighting. Patience is the key. Without it you are nothing."_

Prowl looked around the room. Yes, it was empty of items but not of memories. He'd learned a lot here. Somethings willingly others not so much. Just being in the room brought it all back... or most of it. Some things were long forgotten but not the lessons he'd learned. _Sometimes I wonder what I would be doing if I never came here, _he thought. _Well.... more like was never __**brought**__ here. _

He hadn't always been there. His protoform might have come from the dojo but he hadn't been brought online there. That part of his memory was foggy in many areas and he couldn't remember much besides an explosion and wicked laughter.... and a looming black figure. Aside from that nothing. Maybe it was best he didn't. Remembering might just be painful. Too painful.

_I wish you haven't died. You were like a father to me..._

"Prowl?" Sari's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He'd almost forgotten she was there and even why they were even there. Now he looked down at her, noticing her curiosity. "What was this room for?" she asked.

He looked away as he answered. 'Training."

"Training?"

"My Master trained me here," he explained. "I spent a lot of time in this very room learning how to fight as well as other things."

"Like what?"

"Discipline, respect, the way of the universe."

"So, weird things."

"Maybe to you but they aren't to me. They're..." he sighed and tried to explain himself. "important lessons we should all learn."

"Like how, exactly?" she wanted to know. "I mean respect and discipline are useful in life but how is the way of the universe and all that weird New Age stuff useful? How can being told you're one with something be useful? If I were one with something wouldn't that mean life shouldn't be as bad as it is? Wouldn't it mean that nobody should act the way they do? Shouldn't we all have the same kind of thinking? Shouldn't we all be immortal?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Tell me about it."

"Are you just going to make fun of everything?" he asked, irritated.

"No," she replied. "But if you want me to understand where you are coming from don't use the whole Cosmic mind tripping woopy doopy approach." she folded her arms. "Just be straight with me."

_This is going to be harder than I thought. How in Cybertron am I going to explain this to her?_

_By putting it Simply, Prowl. She isn't like you. _

_That's obvious. _"Sari, has your father ever told you about Fate?"

* * *

Devcon and Optimus watched two Decepticons carrying open coffins into the room and removing the shells from them. They would then move the shells out of the room, leaving the coffins where they were. "What are they planning on doing with those?" the younger Autobot whispered.

"It looks like they're going to take them out of here or move them to a lower level," Devcon replied.

"But why?" Optimus wanted to know. "What are they going to do with those shells? What _can_ they do with empty shells?"

"I don't know," Devcon replied. "But I intend to find out."

He moved quickly and quietly, stepping into the room and crossing the floor until he reached a large pile of coffins stacked on top of each other. He then turned back to the door and beckoned for Optimus to come. Optimus hesitated a moment, his optics focused on the two Decepticons moving the shells then quickly followed the older transformer, also stopping to hide behind the coffins. Both peeked over the top of the pile.

Yes, they were indeed moving the shells but Optimus' guess had been wrong. It weren't _two_ Decepticons but three. A purple one with a helmet that made him look like he had rabbit ears, a green, and black, and yellow one with a snow globe type jar over his head, and smaller purple colored femme who looks like she had wings on her back. All three were carefully carrying the shells down a flight of stairs. The two Autobots ducked back down before they could be spotted.

"Where do you think those stairs lead to?" Optimus asked, looking at Devcon.

"I don't know," he replied. "It could be the lower level or it could lead outside. Either way..." he stood up for another peek then ducked back down. "It's up to us to find out and put a stop to it. We can't have Decepticons stealing the shells of our comrades."

"What are we going to do?" Optimus questioned.

"We're going to stop them," Devcon replied. "and then we're going to make them tell us what this is all about."

* * *

The figure in the cloak entered the pod room a few minutes after Prowl and Sari left. "Hasn't changed a bit," he said out loud, looking around himself. He smirked. "I guess whoever else is here isn't here to play janitor-bot."

He studied the room carefully, his scanners once again picking up the energy signatures. "I wonder who you are? I wonder what you're doing here."

He walked to the edge and jumped over the side on the railing, landing on a lower level. He spotted the corpse in the capsule and stopped to stare at it a moment. _Looks like somebody tried to give you a burial. Didn't do a very good job, though. _

He touched the window, smirking at the gray face. "Don't worry, though. Once I'm through here you won't be needing one."

* * *

Sari cocked her head to one side. "Fate?"

"Yes." Prowl replied. "You know. Destiny."

"Not really," she replied, shaking her head. "Dad wasn't really into religions. I learned a few things from friends and Saturday morning cartoons but that's about it."

Prowl sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Has he ever explained life and death to you?"

_I should have known that's where he was going with this. _"Sorta," she replied, carefully. "Not when I was little anyway."

"How about when you were older?"

"Well he told me that all life has to end eventually," she replied. "He said sometimes you're ready for it and sometimes it happens suddenly and without warning and you don't have a chance to say good bye." she looked away. "Kind of like when you died. None of us got to tell you good bye. It hurt really bad."

_It must have. _Prowl nodded with understanding, he knew full well about sudden deaths. "Any kind of death hurts," he replied. "Be it a pet or a person. It hurt when my master died. It hurt a lot."

"And you brought him back," she reminded him.

"Only to have him die again a short time later," he added.

"Yes..," she said, looking away. "You played God and lost." then added. "But it wasn't the same with you. You know that. We've gone through this before."

He knelt down to get more into her eye level. "But you know it _was _similar," he told her. "Neither of us should have done what we did."

"I know what you're saying, Prowl," she retorted. "You're saying I should have just let you stay dead. I told you already I couldn't let that happen."

"But Sari," he said, forcing himself to be calm and not get angry again. "You _shouldn't _have done it."

"Why?"

"It wasn't the right thing to do," he answered. "When somebody dies you can't fix it by using a magical key. You have to learn to accept the fact that that person is gone and won't ever come back. What would you have done if the key hadn't worked?"

She couldn't answer. To be honest she didn't know what she would have done if the key hadn't worked. She'd done everything on impulse. If she was totally honest with herself she'd admit that she hadn't expected the key to actually work. When it had, it had surprised her. She'd been so happy to have him back.... until he'd gotten so angry at her.

_After all the trouble I went through. Doesn't he realize that the only reason I did it was because I care for him deeply? The way I feel about him I haven't felt for any of the others. My feelings for him have always been different. I didn't want him to die before I could tell him how I felt. _Of course she couldn't explain it to him. She knew he wouldn't be able to comprehend it.

"You see, you don't know," he said when she didn't answer. "Would you have gone back to Earth and accepted it?"

"No," she whispered.

He heard her anyway. "No?" he was surprised by her answer.

"I would not have gone back to earth," she said, meeting his eyes. They brimming with tears she was trying her best to keep inside. "I would not have just given up so easily. I would have tried again. Only I would have used something different."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," she said, clenching her fists. She had to tell him. "You're one of my best friends and I care very deeply for you! and-" she hesitated then blurted out. "I love you!"

* * *

"Hold it!" Optimus said, grabbing his arm before he could stand. "Are you telling me you're going to just step out into the open and order them to surrender and expect them to obey?"

"Of course not," the older robot replied. "I'm not Sentinel Prime. I know Decepticons don't follow orders." He pulled out his sword and grinned. "I intend to beat them _then_ make them surrender."

Before Optimus could said anything either for or against the older robots plan, Devcon was already up and stepping out into the open. "Hey!" he shouted so loudly it made Optimus jump. "What do you think you're doing with those shells?"

All three Decepticons stopped in their tracks and turned their heads toward the speaker, their optics wide and their expressions like children when they're caught doing something they shouldn't. They spotted the blue and white Autobot standing by the empty caskets, his weapon drawn but other wise alone.

"What in the holy name of Primus?" The black and green and yellow one said.

"It's an Autobot!" the purple femme exclaimed, dropping the shell she'd been carrying and clapping her hands to her face.

"Thunderblast!" the tri-colored robot exclaimed. "Don't drop the shells!"

"But the Autobot!" she exclaimed, pointing at the tall robot.

"It's just one Autobot!" her partner shot back. He took out his weapon, a chain with weights on both ends. "We can deal with him easily."

He started for Devcon with the silent purple bot not too far behind. The femme held back, looking a little unsure. "I don't know, Oil Slick" she said. "You know those Autobots are sneaky. How can you be sure he doesn't have a partner hiding behind those coffins?"

"Because I've encountered this one before!" Oil Slick replied, looking over his shoulder and giving her an impatient look. "I know how he is. He works alone!"

Devcon met Oil Slicks optics, his expression impassive. "Oh, you know me so well, old comrade," he said, his tone slightly sarcastic. He activated his sword. "Or you _used _to. People change with time."

Oil Slick started spinning his own weapon. He would have used a canister of fear gas but he hadn't expected any trouble and had left them all at his lab. Now he was kicking himself being so stupid. "I know you well enough," he snarled, coming closer. Behind him, the purple bot with the ear-like horns pulled out his own swords. "I know you're about to become one of these shells."

Devcon didn't answer. He glanced at Optimus who by then had decided he'd best help him and pulled out his axe. He moved back, stepping around the other side of the coffins where he couldn't be seen. The cyber ninja turned his gaze back on the two Decepticons. He changed his stance, holding the energon blade in front of him. "Come and get me."

* * *

Prowl stared down at her, too shocked by her words to make any kind of comment. He had not expected this kind of reaction from her and therefore hadn't even formulated any kind of response for it. It had been too unexpected.

Finally he was able to come up with something. "E..even friends have to say good bye eventually." _That sounded lame. _

She glared at him. "It's not that simple," she said. "I know friends don't always stay friends and that some friends die tragic deaths like you did but the way I feel about you makes this different. It makes everything about it different." she looked down at her feet. "The key hadn't worked until then. I tried using it many times before I used it on you and nothing I did activated it. Then I took it and used it on you and it worked." she looked back at him. "It must mean something."

Prowl didn't want to discuss her key again. He was still trying to explain why letting him stay dead had been the right thing to do but it was becoming harder to put into words with everything she said. Much harder, her confession didn't help, and he was starting to get frustrated.

_She's never going to understand!_

_I think she's starting to._

_How can you say that? She keeps on insisting that bringing me back to life was the right thing._

_And why does that fact bother you? Could it be because it might be true?_

_I thought you wanted me to make her understand my side of this._

_She will but..._

_But?_

The Voice went silent. It wasn't going to tell him anything. He returned his focus on the girl. "Sari-" he began.

"Maybe you're right," she said suddenly. "Maybe bringing you back _was_ a mistake. Because the only thing you've been saying since I have, was that I shouldn't have. You aren't even grateful. It's like you don't care about how you're making me feel." she met his optics. "Everything you say just hurts me even more. It hurts and you seem to enjoy my pain." she turned away. "So maybe you should just kill yourself. It seems that's what you want. Maybe being dead will make you happy."

Then, before he could comment, she ran out of the room and didn't look back. "Sari!" he called after her. But she wasn't listening. She ran out of the room and back into the pod chamber, stopping there and leaning against the wall, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Her gaze focused on Yoketrons corpse inside the pod. "Is this what you wanted me to come here for?" she asked it. "So that Prowl can make it hurt worse?" she walked over to the pod. "Are you happy now?" she hit the pod with her fists, letting out her built up frustration. "Answer me!"

But there was no way he could. Even the Voice was silent. "So this is it," she said, stepping back. "This is how it's going to be. I'm not going to get any answers and I'm not going to ever understand what was so wrong about it. If it was so wrong why did my key chose to activate that one last time? Why not before?" she touched the pod, her eyes on his face. "Maybe it was _you_. Maybe _you_ did it. Maybe you had a reason for it. But what? Will you tell me when I finally understand what he means? Is that what you want?"

She still didn't get any answer. She shouldn't expect one. _But maybe Prowl was right, _she thought, letting the conversation go through her mind. _Maybe I did...._

* * *

The Decepticons charged. Devcon waited for them to get close then jumped over their heads, slashing with sword. The tip of the blade clipped the purple robots ear thing and sent a small electric charge down his head.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" he yelled, dropping his own swords and grabbing his helmet in agony.

Devcon landed on the floor behind them but before he could charge he was hit from behind by a plasma shot. He roared in pain and slammed into the floor. The two Decepticons stared down at him then looked up. Thunderblast was just blowing the smoke from the top of a gun the size of her arm. "I don't like being ignored," she said. "Especially by male Autobots."

Optimus had been ready to get out and help but now he ducked back behind the stacks. He had expected to deal with the femme easily but that had been before she'd pulled out her bazooka. Now he would have to rethink his strategy. _I'd better do it quickly. _He noticed the support beams in this room seemed kind of old and lose. _Hmm..._

Oil Slick put his weapons away and walked over to where Devcon lay, trying to get up. "Lost to a femme," he said, kicking him and receiving a grunt. "That's what you get for coming here alone."

"What makes you think I came here alone?" the older bot, growled, trying to get up off the floor.

Oil Slick knelt down and looked him right in the eye. "Because I know how you work, Devcon," he said, poking his forehead. "You do things alone because you think if anyone worked with you they'd only get in your way." the Decepticon stood up and walked over to Thunderblast. "That might have worked before but you never met Thunderblast have you?" He took the gun from her hand and kissed her cheek. She giggled like a ditz. "You might look cute but she's a fiesty little spitfire." he raised the gun in the air, making sure the tall Autobot got a good look at it. "You should see her use this on clueless Autobots. She's quite the marksbot and ruthless as well."

Devcon wasn't impressed. "I don't give a slag what she is-OW!" the rest of his words were cut off by the silent purple bot stomping on his back.

"The silent one is Cyclonus," Oil Slick went on. "But, don't mistake that for stupidity. He talks, just not often and especially not to Autobots." the former cyber ninja handed Thunderblast her gun back and crossed the room. "But I can tell you're not here for introductions to my new comrades. You're here to find out what we're up to."

He knelt down in front of the ninja again and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. "Normally I wouldn't bother revealing our schemes to an Autobot but since you're about to die anyway it couldn't hurt." he stood up and gestured around himself. "It's for Megatron."

Behind the caskets Optimus, who was working one onf of the posts nearly dropped his axe. _Megatron?!_

* * *

Prowl was ticked off. "I knew this was a bad idea!" he yelled at the walls. "But _you_ insisted I take her here. It didn't make a difference! It just made things worse!" he paced back and forth, running their conversation over in his mind. "It was going so well and then she says _that_! Was it intentional? Do you think this is funny? How was I going to keep my train of thought if she keeps making those kinds of confessions?" _And why should that kind of confession make me so flabbergasted?!_

"You sure have a sick sense of humor don't you?" he asked the ceiling.

"Now is that any way to talk to your dead master?" a familiar voice suddenly spoke up, making him stiffen. "So you're still around. I heard you were dead. I guess that was just a rumor."

Prowl turned around as a figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing somebody he knew all too well. "Lockdown."

_A/N_

_This chapter was complicated to write. Hehehehe and yes I am not just using G1 characters. _

_Certain parts didn't turn out like I wnated them to. I got confused and couldn't remember what I was going to write. But now I feel like a happy dork. I have revealed the terrible truth! GASP!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Somebody compared Yoketron's guidance to Obi-Wan Kenobi. You know I never thought of that but, now that I do, you're right! XD **

CHAPTER 10

Devcon stared up at Oil Slick in disbelief. "Megatron?" he said. "What could _he_ want with empty shells?"

"It's all very simple." the Decepticon said, pacing. "The shells are going to be repossessed by the sparks of fallen Decepticons. After we bring them back as our comrades we're going to send them out and have them gain sympathy for Megatron and his cause."

"His cause is slavery and oppression!"

"No!" Cyclonus shouted, slamming his foot into Devcon's back. "That is what you _Autobots_ are doing! You treat us Decepticons like rust but it's our planet too! You have no right to keep us from returning to it!"

"Cyc's right," Thunderblast agreed. "I used to live on this planet. I had an apartment and everything, then you dictating Autobot's broke in and ransacked the place and had me arrested for being a Decepticon and I wasn't even hurting anyone!" She crossed the room and kicked his face. "This is for destroying everything I had, you bunch of racist glitches!"

Oil Slick grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "So we're going to do things our _own_ way now."

"No Autobot would sympathize with Megatron," Devcon shot back.

"Oh really?" Oil Slick laughed. "Who do you think brought the idea up? Who do you think gave us permission to move the shells?"

Behind the caskets Optimus' optics widened. _What is he saying?_

Devcon gaped. "An Autobot?"

The Decepticon was pleased by his progess. "Yes, an Autobot," he confirmed. "and a high ranking Elite Guard Offical."

Now Optimus did drop his axe. It clattered to the floor but nobody noticed. _What?!_

"You're lying!" Devcon shouted, unwilling to believe such a thing could happen.

Oil Slick glared down at him. "No, I am not lying," he said. "How else would we have gotten access to these shells? How _else_ do you think you were denied authorization? Oh, the elders might have said no as well but they are not aware of what's going on." he smirked. "Our Autobot ally is the only one who knows and he won't tell anyone. He knows what will happen if he does."

"Why would that Autobot want to do such a thing?"

"He has his reasons I'm sure. I really don't care what they are."

* * *

The bounty hunter looked down his nose at him. "So you still remember me," he said. "I thought that transformers forgot about people if they were brought back to life. I guess I was misinformed." he shrugged. "All well. It doesn't matter." he pulled off his cloak, throwing it to the floor. "This won't take long."

Prowl stepped back, putting as much space between himself and the bounty hunter as possible. He was temped to take out his weapons to show he was a threat but he realized Lockdown wasn't intimidated by him anyway. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Nothing much, kid," the older robot replied. "I just thought I'd drop by and get a look at the old place."

Prowl sensed there was more to it than that. "You're lying." he accused. "There's another reason. You always have one."

"I don't _need _one," Lockdown said. "There's nothing here I want anymore." He walked toward the Autobot. "I must admit though; I am more than a little surprised to see you here, and online. From all appearances you looked dead about a week ago. I saw your body myself. What happened? Did the Well think you weren't worth keeping?"

Prowl glared at him, his teeth clenched together painfully. Lockdown was mocking him, he could tell. _Dig it in deeper. Just thrust that knife in there and twist to make it worse. Feel the agony of disgust and realize that everything you've created is nothing but dust. _

"Huh?" _Where did that come from?_

Lockdown gave him a once over, noticing the lack of armor. "I see you're missing something." he commented, pointing. "Now why, after all the trouble you went through to get it a second time, would you remove it?"

Prowl looked away, refusing to answer the question. It wasn't any of Lockdown's business.

The Bounty hunter smirked. "Did something wrong, didn't you?" he asked. "You believe you dishonored yourself so you removed it because that's the bull Yoketron crammed down your throat until you came to believe it." he laughed. "Dishonor. That old has been has a hold on you even from the grave, doesn't he?"

"Don't talk about Yoketron like that," Prowl growled, clenching his fists. _One more word out of you and I'll-_

"Why not?" he asked. "If it's not true you shouldn't be so offended by it."

"I'm offended because it's _not_ true! And who are you to say any such things? You _left_!"

"I never wanted to learn any of that crap," Lockdown pointed out. "I only came here to learn the physical part of his training not the _spiritual_. That part is for naive sparklings who cannot think for themselves and are so stupid that they'll believe anything an older person tells them, true or not." the bounty hunter spread his arms. "and what I learned was Reason. There was no logic to any of it. It was pointless."

"It wasn't pointless. There was _plenty_ of logic behind it."

"Then why was it proven wrong?"

"So you don't believe in Primus or the Well?'

"Oh I believe in _something_," Lockdown said. "I believe that when you die it's the end. There is no Primus and there is no Well"

'Then how do you explain me dying and coming back."

Lockdown had an answer for that one as well. "You never really died."

"I-"

Lockdown waved off further protest. "This is getting us nowhere," he said. "I'm not here to talk about belief systems anyway."

Prowl still felt he should justify his Master's teachings. He started to say something but the Voice cut him off. _No! Let him think what he wants. He'll find out the truth when his time comes. Forget about his words. They are merely a distraction. He's got something else in mind besides doubt. _

Prowl decided to follow the Voices advice. He knew it was right. Lockdown had used the same kind of trick before. _It won't work this time. _He looked directly into the bounty hunter's optics. "This isn't going to happen," he said. "Whatever you're planning I'm not going to let you do it."

Lockdown moved faster than he was expecting. One minute he was standing halfway across the room, the next he had closed the distance and hit Prowl square in the face.

* * *

Sari was oblivious to the goings on in the other room. She sat down in front of the pod Yoketorn was in and started talking, knowing he couldn't hear her anyway. She just needed to vent.

"Maybe I'm just not looking at things from the proper perspective," she was saying, her chin resting in her hand.."Maybe if I try to think like you and Prowl do then I'll get what he means." she stood up and paced. "But how _can_ I do that? Think like you, I mean. I don't understand why you both think I was wrong." she looked up at him. "Is it so wrong to want somebody to come back when they're dead."

_What would you have done if the key hadn't worked? _

The question entered her mind unbidden. She tried to push it aside but it refused to go away.

_"What if it hadn't brought him back? What would you have done?"_

"I... I don't know." she admitted, lowering her head.

_"You would be angry. You'd be bitter. You have every right to be. But eventually you would learn that there was a reason behind it."_

"But what about this?" she asked. "What does bringing him back mean? He doesn't want to be alive. He'd rather be dead. He wants me to get that. But I _can't_."

_"Yes, you can. Think about it. "_

She fell silent.

_"Life and death run hand in hand. Nothing can live forever. Everything has to die. Even transformers. Yes, you were able to bring him back, but that doesn't make anything different. Everything has to come to an end. It doesn't always happen the way you want it to and sometimes you can't say good bye. You can be angry and bitter about it but it won't change anything. Eventually you have to accept the fact that when one dies you can't bring them back with magical keys. Death is the end. There is no turning back. It can't be done over."_

_"Besides... Prowl's death wasn't sudden. He knew it was coming. He was ready for it. He did what was right. He saved many that day. Bringing him back.... took away from it, don't you think?"_

She was beginning to get what the Voice was saying. Much as she didn't want to. It was making sense now. _If that's true why was my key allowed to revive him? _she asked the Voice. _Why, after having it dead for so long, did it activate that one last time and bring him back?_

_"That is something you both will understand in time."_

_So what about what you said before? Does it still apply? Do you want me to understand what you said while you contradict yourself? _she looked back up at his face. "I understand that death is the end. I understand that what Prowl did was for the best and he died a hero. I understand that bringing him back might have just taken away from what he did, making his sacrifice look cheap. I can see why that would anger him and make him act the way he does. But if that was true, why would the key bring him back? Like I said it never worked before then. All of a sudden it comes online and gives him back his spark."

She felt a huge urge to get at the shell inside the pod. She walked over to it again and touched a panel. There was a hiss of air and pod the opened, revealing the whole frame of the old Master. She stared up at the shell for a moment then reached out and touched it with her hand.

Suddenly images exploded into her mind. Fragmented at first but then whole ones. They played before her eyes like a movie, showing images from the past, present, and what looked like the future. She saw herself, as well as Prowl. Both of them together. She saw the others, as well as a giant orange ball in the sky with white horns.

By the time the images ended she understood. She looked up at Yoketron's dead gray face, tears streaming down her cheeks. She smiled, a smile of gratitude. 'Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

"So anyway," Oil Slick went on. "Once Megatron gets the sympathy he needs they will have to release him or face the vengeance of angry citizens."

"Do you actually think the Elite Guard is _dumb_ enough to fall for that?" Devcon demanded, disgusted.

"Hey, if they're stupid enough to fall for that crap that organics are _lethal,_ they'll fall for this."

"You won't get away with it!"

"Why do all you Autobots say the same thing?" he demanded. "Are you saying that because you think you're going to stop it? I'm afraid you won't even be around to see it, my ninja friend." He took the gun from Thunderblast and aimed it at his head. "It's a pity we won't be able to use your shell. Yours would have been perfect for a spokebots. Shame."

But before he could pull the trigger there was a loud rumbling sound and then the ceiling fell down on top of them.

* * *

Prowl hit the floor with a clang. Before he could get up, the bounty hunter grabbed him off the floor and threw him across the room. He slammed into the wall and hit the floor once more.

"Of course none of that really matters," he said as the cyber ninja pushed himself off the floor. "I didn't come here to talk to you anyway, Prowl. So why don't you just stay where you are like a good sparkling and let me get what I came for?"

He started out of the room. Prowl pushed himself off the floor, ignoring the crack in his visor and the leaking blue internal fluids and came rushing at the taller robot. Lockdown turned just as Prowl's foot blocked his view. He took the blow squarely to the face and hit the floor. _I thought you said you didn't want anything. You lied._

"I don't know what it is you're after," Prowl snapped, looming over him."'But I won't let you have it." He grabbed the bounty hunter by the throat. "You chose the worst day to come here." he punched him. "Because I am in a rotten mood and don't need any of your crap!"

Lockdown grabbed his arm before he could swing it again. "Are you in such a bad mood because you're not some kind of floating angel with a harp and halo right now?" he demanded.

Prowl glared at him, the arm Lockdown grasped, shaking. Prowl's other hand was on the bounty hunter's throat. If he let it go the other robot would have the advantage. "It's none of your _business_!" he snapped. "You don't _believe_ it anyway!"

"I believe that you are pathetic," Lockdown shot back. "You're acting sore because you're still alive. Does it bother you that _much_? Did your life _suck _so much that still living it ticks you off? You're acting irrational, Prowl."

He didn't even bother denying it. He knew he wasn't being himself. "I should not _be _here!"

Lockdown looked disgusted. "Now that's something I never would have expected _you_ to say," he commented. "You always seemed so calm about things." He gouged Prowl in the side with his hook. Prowl let out a yelp and let go of his throat. Lockdown still had a grip on his arm. He stood, lifting him off the floor and forcing him to face him. "Why don't you tell me why you're acting like this?"

The was the _last_ thing Prowl wanted to do. "I said it's _none_ of your business!" he aimed a kick at him. The bounty hunter sidestepped the blow. Prowl's body swung back then forward again from momentume. Lockdown hit him in the stomach when he did, knocking him backward. He let go of Prowl who slammed hard into the floor.

The Autobot cyber ninja flipped over and tried to kick at him, the other robot slammed his foot into his stomach plating, making him cry out in pain. He then lifted his foot and kicked him in the side. Prowl tried to get up, getting as far as his hands and knees, but was kicked again before he could. He hit the floor again and this time he didn't get up. He just stayed where he was, his arms wrapped around his damaged and now bleeding sides.

Lockdown stared at him, looking a little confused and greatly disgusted. "What is _wrong_ with you?" he demanded. "I've never been able to take you out this easily!" He poked the cyber ninja with his foot. "What are you up to?"

Prowl flinched though he tried not to. He didn't even look at him. He was too angry with himself. _Why?!_

Lockdown took it differently. "Oh, I get it," he said. "You're _letting_ me do this to you, aren't you?" he knelt down and cocked his head sideways so he could look him in the eye. "You're so angry that you didn't really die that you _want_ to die. You_ want _somebody to kill 're not even going to put up a fight." His frown deepened. "That is pathetic, Prowl."

"What would _you _know about it?" the cyber ninja snapped. "You've never given your life for anybody! You don't have to worry about dying for something then having the feeling ripped away by somebody who refuses to just let things be!"

"Is that what happened? You died for something and somebody brought you back?" Lockdown laughed mockingly. "Do you realize how _pathetic _that is? You died a hero and got all that pomp and circumstance for it and, now that you're back, you feel cheated. Is that it? That respect for what you did really stroked your ego, didn't it? And now that you are here again you have no reason to act all high and mighty. You're not angry that whoever it was brought you back, brought you back. You're mad because now you have to face the fact that people are going to call it all a cheap trick and won't respect you."

"That is not-"

"True?" Lockdown finished. "Believe me, kid. It's true. I can tell just by the way you're acting. You can lie to yourself and lie to everyone else but you _know_ it's true."

Prowl looked away. He wouldn't admit it to anybody but deep down he knew... he knew the bounty hunter was _right._ _No..._

"So you can keep on denying it if you want, but," Lockdown grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the floor. "If you want to die I'm _not _going to help you."

* * *

Sari had come running back to the training room with her news when she came upon the drama unfolding. She gasped when she saw the giant green and black robot and ducked back into the hall. "Prowl!" she said. "He's in trouble!" she peaked into the room again. She noticed the cyber ninja was damaged and leaking vital fluids all over the floor. _He's hurt! I have to do something to help him!_

_"Wait!"_

She froze. _"Wait a little longer."_

_Are you __**crazy**__?! That Captain Hook wannabe is going to kill Prowl!_

_"Give it a few more seconds. He needs to learn something."_

* * *

_Minerva gaped at Yoketron. "What in the sweet name of Primus are you __**doing**__?" she demanded. "What could he possibly learn from this? That no account drop out is gonna kill him!"_

_"Something he needs to learn," Yoketron replied. "Though we all know Prowl died selflessly he wasn't entirely honest about it." he turned his focus back to the living. "and no he's not going to kill him."_

_"What do you mean?" she asked, focusing on what he'd said about Prowl's death._

_Yoketron faced her again. "You know how Jazz mentioned they could find another way?" he asked._

_She nodded. "Yes."_

_"He was __**right**__."_

_"__**What?!"**_

_"The answer was right in front of them the whole time. They were just too blind to see it."_

_"So what are you saying? That Prowl __**purposely**__ discarded all other options for his own glory?!"_

_Yoketron nodded._

_Minerva didn't want to believe that. "Are you __**crazy**__?!" she snapped. "He has no reason to do that! Do you realize how many people will be angry if they ever heard you say such a thing?"_

_"They can be angry if they want," Yoketron said. "The truth isn't always kind."_

_"Is this why you let him go back?"_

_"No, there's more to it than that."_

_

* * *

_

Optimus finally left his hiding place, crossing the debris covered floor. He hadn't meant to cause the _whole _ceiling to fall in, just make enough noise to distract them. Now he would have to dig Devcon out. He reached the spot where the older robot had been and pulled the debris off of him. He then knelt down and helped him up, draping his arm over his shoulder.

Devcon coughed. "What did you _do_?" he asked.

"Well," Optimus explained, stepping out of the mess. "I used my cables to pull on the support beams. I didn't really want to knock the _entire_ ceiling in but it worked.

"Yes, it did," Devcon agreed. "Thanks for stopping them. But, now we have a problem."

"What?"

"We have to dig those Decepticons out. We need one of them to tell us who the Autobot traitor is."

"That shouldn't be too hard to figure out," Optimus said, looking back toward the mess. He didn't really want to dig those Decepticons out, especially if they were still online. "I already have a hunch who it is."

Devcon looked right at him. "Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he answered, turning around and going back. He realized Devcon was right."If my hunch is right, we'll need somebody to confirm it."

* * *

"I don't _need _your help!" Prowl growled. "Nor do I _want_ anyone to kill me!"

"And yet you let them beat the slag out of you and you barely do anything to stop them," Lockdown said. "You're either suicidal or just plain pathetic."

"Shut up!"

Lockdown had had enough. He angrily slammed Prowl against the wall, holding him there with his hand. "No, _you_ shut up!" he ordered, his voice getting louder. "I _know _I am right! You just want to die. You want to die because of your ego! But you're _not _going to die. I'm not going to _kill _you." he jerked around and slammed Prowl onto the floor. "I'm just going to tell you something about life."

Prowl tried to get away but Lockdown held him down by pressing his foot onto his back and pinning him to the floor. This kid was going to listen to some common sense even if he had to be half functional to do it. _It's times like this when I feel like a parent. Stupid kid. Why does he have to be so idiotic? _"Now, I don't care if you hate me," he began. "I don't even care if you don't take my advice. I'm going to say it anyway because you need to hear it." Prowl refused to look at him. "Now I know you didn't really die but let's play act that you did just for the sake of doing so.

"So you died and was brought back to life, by your own beliefs. You're angry about it because it takes away from your so called "sacrifice" but we all know there is more to it than that." Lockdown would have started pacing but he had to hold Prowl down so he couldn't. "Your ego was bruised and you feel like a jerk. You just want to die again because you can't bear to show your face in public." he leaned over, putting more weight on his foot. "But here's the thing, Prowl. If you're _still _around there is a _reason_. If you were brought back there was a _reason_."

"A selfish one from a selfish girl," Prowl muttered.

Lockdown heard him. "If that's what you want to believe," he said. "But I know there is more to that. If you _weren't_ meant to come back, your spark would have just extinguished itself but it didn't. So that means you were never meant to die at all."

Prowl didn't comment. He didn't move either. That meant he was listening.

"Maybe it was the old has been that let you come back," he went on. "Maybe he didn't want you to be wherever you were. Maybe he wanted you to do more with your life than what you have done. You're still a young bot. You still have a lot more life ahead of you." he laughed. "Yeah, like I've said. You have a lot of potential. You shouldn't waste it. Since you're stuck living why don't you stop moping on your aft and do something productive with the second chance you were given?"

Prowl still didn't comment or move. Lockdown removed his foot and stepped back. "Of course you can just stay where you are and feel sorry for yourself," he went on. "You can keep on being mad at that "selfish girl" you mentioned. I don't care either way but remember: That's your choice. You don't have to do what you're doing. But if you're going to it'll just make my job easier." he turned to go.

"No," Prowl said.

Lockdown stopped and looked back at him. Prowl was getting unsteadily to his feet. "Like I said," Prowl went on. "I'm _not _going to let you do whatever you think you're going to do here."

"Oh, so _now _you're going to make an effort," Lockdown said. He smirked. "I'm impressed that you actually listened. But." he shoved Prowl over. He fell like a dead tree. "You're in no condition now to do anything."

"But _I_ am!" a new voice shouted.

Lockdown turned his head. He spotted a small orange colored robot standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Who is _this_?" he said.

"I'm Sari," the orange robot said. "and I'm going to kick your sorry butt!"

Lockdown looked down his nose at her. Even from this far away he could tell she was tiny. What damage could she do? "Somebody your size?" he said. "I don't think so." he took a few steps toward her. "But if you insist."

Her eyes widened when his arm suddenly became a chainsaw. He didn't even wait for her to respond before he charged. She dodged out of the way, the rest of her body going into battle mode. Until then she'd only been wearing her helmet. She jumped out of the way just as his chainsaw crashed into the floor where she'd been standing. She twisted around, her hands opening. She created a large blue orb of energy and threw it at him.

He dodged the blast and swung his chainsaw again. She jumped into the air to avoid the blow, once again charging up a blast and throwing it at him. This one hit him in the shoulder. He grunted but kept on coming. She dashed down the stairs, shooting orbs over her shoulder. Lockdown was close behind his long strides closing the distance between them.

Sari jumped away, cursing her small size. It might have made her a smaller target but it also made her easy to squash as well. She looked over her shoulder. Prowl was still on the floor. He'd rolled onto his side and was watching . She met his eyes for a moment. "Come on, Prowl!" she shouted. "Don't just lie there like an old dish rag! Help me out!"

He looked away.

The very action was like a knife in her heart. She forced herself to look away and focus on Lockdown. She twisted to avoid being hit by that chainsaw again. "Come on, this _isn't_ you!" she pleaded, trying to get some kind of response. "I _know _you're mad at me! But I need your help! Please!"

Suddenly her body was enveloped by a huge brown hand and she was lifted off the floor. She struggled to get free but it was no use. He had her. The next instant she was staring into the face of the bounty hunter. "Don't waste your breath, pipsqueak," he told her. "He isn't going to make any effort." he turned her toward him. Prowl hadn't moved. "This is all that's left of that powerful cyber ninja you knew. Nothing but a pathetic, self hating waste of a protoform." he turned her back so she faced him again. "He won't help you."

"No!" she protested. "Prowl _isn't _pathetic! He's the greatest cyber ninja to ever be built! You have no right to say that about him! If he were himself right now!" she pointed into his face. "He'd kick your sorry butt." _And I love him! _she silently added.

"But he's not and he _won't_," Lockdown pointed out. "And he won't save you. This is the last thing you'll ever see. The bounty hunter that killed you and cyber ninja that could have saved you. So, say good bye, shrimp."

She felt him begin to crush her. She tried to pry herself lose but it was no good. She couldn't get away. Spots started forming in front of her eyes. She tried to remain focused but everything turned black. Before she lost consciousness three words escaped her lips. "I'm sorry, Prowl."

Suddenly a throwing star flew through the air and lodged into Lockdown's hand. The bounty hunter yelped in pain and released Sari who fell to the floor and lay there like a broken toy. The bounty hunter looked at the star in his hand then back toward Prowl.

The cyber ninja had gotten to his feet. Though he was damaged his stance was steady and his optics glowed brightly under his cracked visor. "You going to try again?" Lockdown asked.

"Yes," Prowl replied, his expression hard and cold as a block of ice. "and this time I'm going to make sure you _never _ruin my life again!"

Then he charged, moving faster than Lockdown had ever seen him move before. The older robot swung at Prowl whose image flickered and vanished like it had never been there. Realizing it was a hologram he turned around. Prowl's fist slammed into his face, knocking him back. He stepped back, off balance. Prowl came at him and hit him again and again, not allowing him any chance to fight back.

Lockdown put up his arms to protect his face from the constant onslaught of blows but it did little good. Prowl hit him square in the chin, knocking him off his feet and to the floor. He tried to get up but Prowl tripped him and proceeded to kick him until he didn't bother getting up again.

When Prowl was finished Lockdown was so covered in dents and blows that he barely looked like himself anymore. A pool of vital fluid began to form under his damaged frame. Prowl stood over him, his expression unreadable. The older robot met his gaze. "So, go ahead," he said. "Kill me."

Prowl raised his arm as if to deliver the final blow then stopped. He let go of the throwing star he'd been holding, letting it clatter harmlessly onto Lockdown's chest. The bounty hunter stared at him in shock.

"I'm _not _going to kill you," Prowl said, his voice a monotone. "That wouldn't change anything. It won't make anything better." He turned away but not before adding quietly. 'Thank you..."

He walked away, leaving Lockdown staring after him in disbelief. When he reached the spot where Sari's body lay he knelt down and picked her up in his hands. Now his expression changed as he stared at her small motionless body, realizing how small and vulnerable she really was. He poked her with a finger. She didn't respond. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing.

"You were right, Sari," he said, pulling her close to his frame. "You were right all along." his optics dimmed as his knees buckled and he fell into a sitting position. He hung his head, his optics dimming further then flickering out. "I am so sorry."

He pitched forward. He made no attempt to stop himself as he fell, besides to make sure he landed on his side so not to crush Sari. When his head hit the floor his senses flickered out and he was enveloped by blackness.

_I am so so sorry.._

_A/N_

_Don't be too mad at what Yoketron and Minerva were saying. I don't really believe that. It's for maturing purposes._

_I think my sub-plot is more solid than my main plot, not that any of you care about that. Hey, you're the ones who said I should have one. I gotta question. Is anybody even reading it? _

_I always thought Lockdown made a good atheist and he also seems to be the least likely person to give Prowl a tough love speech and that's why I chose him. He seems so down to earth. Even if his speech seemed out of character. I read too much into characters. _

_I realized something. I've been adding a lot of unintentional symbolism in these chapters. I didn't even plan it. It just came out that way so I kept it because it sounded good. _

_Fascinating..._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

It was dark here. There was no light no matter which way Prowl turned his head. He cried out but there was no sound. Only darkness and silence.

_Where am I? Did I die again? Is this the Pit where Decepticons go? _that thought didn't make him feel any better. If it _was_ the Pit what was he doing there? _I'm not a Decepticon! I don't belong here!_

_"Are you so sure about that?"_

The Voice. It was here too.

Prowl turned, trying to probe the darkness for the speaker. He saw nothing. No light, no sound. The Voice was in his head, not outside of him. _What do you mean? _he asked in hid mind. _Why would you say that?_

_"Are you any better than a Decepticon?" _the Voice wanted to know._ "After all; They are transformers too and many have found redemption. It is not fair to assume that only Decepticons go to the Pit when many Autobots have found their way here as well.."_

_Are you saying I __**belong **__here?_He didn't want to believe that.

_"Where is here exactly? Are you even sure you're in the Pit?"_

He wasn't sure of anything. _I don't know._

_"Well. You're not."_

_I'm not? Then __**where **__am I?_

_"Some place only the living go."_

And just then a light pierced the darkness and a bright glowing figure stood before him. It was not Yoketron. It was a femme. A femme that was smaller than him and looked familiar. _Sari?_

The the femme's pretty face broke out into a smile. _"Close.," _she chuckled._ "I am not Sari. My name is Minerva."_

_Minerva?_

_"Yes, I know Yoketron. He and I.." _she looked away and for a moment she looked liek she was blushing. _"We are close friends. I used to come by the dojo pretty often while he was alive but then I was killed. _she shook her head. _But that is not important. This is what I came to tell you: We have been watching your progress as well as Sari's."_

His face registered surprised. _You've been watching...?_

She nodded. _"Yes."_

_Why? What is this?_

She seemed to be having trouble answering that question. _"It's hard to explain. You and the techno organic girl are a priority."_

_Priority? _he didn't like that answer.

She nodded again, ignoring his expression. _"Yes."_

_What are you saying?_

She sighed. _"I'm not going to hide it from any of you anymore. Prowl, you might be wondering why you were the only thing Sari was able to use her key on though it should be useless. Well there is a very good reason."_

_What? _He really wanted to know.

Her answer wasn't expected. _"You were not supposed to die when you did."_

_**WHAT**__?!_

_"You already know it's true," _she pointed out. "_Lockdown explained it to you." _she seemed amused at that. _"Funny. A robot with no beliefs pointed out something you should have understood already."_

_Nobody told me._

_"We would have, _she corrected._ We would have sent you back. But we needed to find the right time and place. When they had your shell moved to that crypt we knew we were running out of time."_

_How?_

_"You will find that out later. "_

_So what did you do? __**Make **__Sari revive me? Force her to come to that tomb and activate my spark? _

_"No. That was her own decision," _she said collectively._ "When we saw what she was doing, we decided that now was the best time to do it. You were never aware of it, but your spark never really entered the Well. You were halfway between worlds. We couldn't let you know this so we hid it well. "_

_You __**tricked **__me?_

_"No, we __**hid**__ it. When you went back we were glad. Your shell was going to be moved again."_

_What?_

_"Later. You will find out about that later."_

_Is that why Yoketron wouldn't talk to me?_

_"Yes. That is why. But he will speak to you when your time __**does**__ come. You're __**real **__time. But you will have to wait a little longer. You still have a lot to do."_

_So... what now?_

She smiled. _"Now it's time for you to wake up."_

_

* * *

_

"Prowl! Prowl, wake up! Please don't leave me again!"

_Sari? Sari, is that you?_

"Prowl!"

Prowl's optics flickered then activated to full brilliance. They took in the worried face of Sari who was kneeling beside him, looking slightly damaged but otherwise unharmed. Her small brown hand was gently touching his face. _You're alive..... you're still with me._

"Sari?" he said.

She smiled, her face expression the relief she felt. "Welcome back!" said then hugged him which was weird because she was so much smaller and she couldn't even wrap her arms around him. She could only cover as much of his face as her small body would allow. It felt nice anyway. That's when he noticed she was still talking.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried, as she hugged his face. "I just didn't want you to leave me. I couldn't live with the fact that you were gone."

She still thought he was mad at her. Prowl's face softened as he stared at the girl grasping onto him. "I know, Sari," he told her, gently. He forced his right arm to move so he could stroke her back. "I know."

"But you don't _understand_," she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I needed you."

"I know."

She let him go and fell to the floor, sitting on her legs and rubbing her eyes. She hadn't wanted to cry again. "But that didn't give me any right to do what I did," she said. "I _shouldn't_ have done it. I should have just accepted that you were dead and never coming back." she looked at him, smiling through her tears. "I was selfish. Just plain selfish and I was the only one who didn't know that."

_Is she finally getting it? _"Sari...."

She kept talking. "Bringing you back took away from everything you did. It made it all seem cheap and superficial. " she shook her head. "It was wrong."

"So you understand why I was so angry?" he asked, lifting his head off the floor so he could see her face better.

She nodded. "I do," she admitted. "I really do."

For a moment neither said anything.

"Sari?"

"Yes?"

He forced himself to sit up, even though his whole frame protested. He noticed the fluid that had pooled around him had dried and he wasn't leaking anymore of it. He also noticed Lockdown was gone but that wasn't important right now. Sari was. "I'm sorry too," he said. "I shouldn't have acted the way I had toward you." he sighed. It was hard admitting he was wrong. "To be honest _I_ was being selfish as well. I acted like a jerk because I wanted my own way and I thought what I wanted was how things should be." he took a deep breath, knowing this part would be hard but he had to say it. "My death wasn't exactly as noble as you all thought."

She stared at him. "What do you mean?"

He touched her face with one finger. "I lied. The whole thing was a lie." he looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "I lied to you all as well as myself. I didn't do it just because I wanted to save you all but for my own glory as well. I'm just as bad as Sentinel."

"No, Prowl," she said. "You'll_ never _be as bad as him." then she looked him in the eye, whether he wanted her to or not. "Are you telling me you died just for recognition?"

He still didn't look at her as he admitted. "Yes."

She stared at him a moment then did something he wasn't expecting at all. She cracked up.

* * *

Devcon and Optimus dug the three Decepticons out of the rubble and quickly stasis cuffed them which cuffs that Devcon always carried with him, before they regained their senses. When they were done they drug the Decepticons out of the room and propped them against the wall.

"So what are we going to do about the shells?" Optimus wanted to know, looking at Devcon. They both knew they couldn't leave those shells where they were, especially if more Decepticons came there to retrieve them. The thought of Decepticons using fallen Autobots as puppets was too much to consider. They couldn't let it happen.

"We're going to have to report what's been going on," the older robot replied, glancing into the other room at the caskets. "I don't think this crypt is real anyway and, if it is, security has been breached. We have to move them some place else."

"But what if there are _more_?"

Decvon looked at the three senseless Decepticons propped against the wall. "That's what are friends here are going to tell us."

Optimus looked over at the Decepticons. The one called Oil Slick was coming around. "Now's as good a time as any," he said.

Oil Slick's optics flared to full brilliance and he found himself staring into the faces of the two Autobots. He tried to react, treied to swing at them, but found that he couldn't move. His hands were secured behind his back and they were going to stay there.

"Don't bother," Devcon said. "We took some precautions. You won't be doing any fighting while you're wearing the stasis cuffs."

The Decepticon glared up at them both. "You won't get away with this," he snarled.

"What do you mean?" Optimus questioned, leaning over. "I think we already have. We stopped your crime spree and you won't be doing anything of the sort again anytime soon."

The Decepticon laughed in his face. "You might arrest us but there's _more_ where we came from," he informed them "You think taking us into custody will protect your precious shells? You haven't even hit the tip of the asteroid!"

Optimus looked at Devcon, his optics wide. "There's more!"

"Of course there's more, you stupid Autobots," the Decepticon snapped. "You think this is the _only_ crypt we've been stealing from?"

"What other ones have you breached?" Devcon demanded, leaning over so he was right in Oil Slick's face. "Tell us!"

If Oil Slick hadn't been wearing a helmet he would have spit into the older robot's face. Instead he aimed a kick at him which was easily dodged. "I'll see you in the Pit!"

Devcon angrily punched the transparent helmet protecting the Decepticon's face. The glass globe cracked and shattered in all directions, causing Optimus to step back to avoid it. The older robot angrily grabbed Oil Slick by the throat and lifted him off the floor. "Now you listen here, you little punk," he ground out. "I am trying my best to not lose my temper. Tell us what crypts you've been stealing from right now or I'm going to shatter more than just your glass bubble!"

"Go ahead!" the Decepticon challenged. "You don't scare me! I know you Autobots wouldn't kill anyone."

Devcon slammed his back against the wall. "I'm not_ like _most Autobots," he growled. "If you know me as well as you claim to, Oil Slick, you would know that."

"Hold it!" Optimus shouted, grabbing his arm. "You _can't_ kill him!"

"Why can't I?" Devcon demanded. "If I kill him we can still question the other two and it will be justice for what this son of a glitch did to Rodimus!"

"He didn't _kill _Rodimus!" Optimus pointed out. "He's fine. He didn't have any lasting effects." then he added. "If you kill him you're just as bad as he is. Do you really want to be like him when you hate Decepticons so much?"

For a moment Devcon didn't move. Finally he let go of the Decepticon's neck and let him crash back onto the floor. He glared at the younger robot, too ticked off to say anything else. Optimus didn't look away. "Why don't you let me try?" he asked.

Devcon stepped aside. "Go right ahead."

* * *

Prowl stared down at Sari, shocked and confused at her reaction. Laughter was the last thing he'd expected from her so he didn't even know what to say about it. Finally she calmed down. "Wow," she said, still giggling. "I never expected that from _you_, Prowl."

"I could say the same thing," he said, sounding slightly irritated.

She noticed. "I'm sorry," she said, quickly. "But you have to admit it's kind of funny. I mean you went through all of that just for an ego trip." she giggled again, unable to help herself. "Wow. Just wow."

"I don't see what's so funny about it," he sniffed "Here I am bearing all to you and you're laughing at me."

She sobered. "Okay, I apologize," she said, putting up her hands. "You're right. It's no laughing matter. But why would you do something like that anyway? I mean, you couldn't have just done all that noble dying just to inflate your head like a balloon. Was _any_ of it because you cared? Was the _whole _thing the work of selfishness?"

He looked away again. "No," he admitted. "It wasn't all for that. Some of it was, but not all. I really do care about your planet and the people that live there and I didn't want them to die."

She smiled. _I knew it. _"Then don't let it bother you," she said. When he looked at her questioningly, she explained. "You are not like Sentinel, Prowl. Yes, you have an ego. We all do, even me. And you said yourself you did it not just to inflate your ego but because you _do_ care." she shook her head. "Who cares if it wasn't totally selfless? The important thing is you did it for the right reasons."

"But-"

"But not totally," she cut him off. "I know. But does everyone really have to know that? Do you have to tell the _entire_ world that you saved a city to gain glory? No, you don't. Because that wasn't the entire motive."

He still refused to look at her. "But I have to be honest with them," he tried to protest.

"Only if they _ask_," she pointed out. "If they_ don't _ask you have no obligation to tell them."

He could see the knowledge in that. He didn't have to tell everyone if they didn't ask about it. If he did, they wouldn't understand anyway. "You're right," he agreed, looking back at her.

She smiled that confident smile of hers. "Of course I'm _right_." she started moving. "But I think it's about time we were going. We can't stay here forever." Then she remembered something. "Oh, your Master wanted me to tell you something."

"Huh?" he looked at her with interest.

"Stop beating up on yourself about it," she said. "He forgives you for what you did. He says you don't have to worry about taking him to Iacon. It's already been taken care of."

Then, before he could comment she left the room, calling over her shoulder on the way out. "Hurry, up, Prowl!"

He stood, noticing his servos were no longer complaining. He smiled to himself, the first smile in days. _It's almost like nothing ever happened._

* * *

Optimus stepped around Devcon and took the role as interrogator.. The Autobot turned to face Oil Slick and knelt down so he could look him in the face. "Look," he began. "I know you don't like any of us or what we stand for but let me ask you something. How can you be sure that you can even trust the Autobot that let you move the shells?"

The Decepticon smirked. "Because he knows that if he changes his mind we'll expose him," he replied. "He knew the risk of getting involved with us and if he knows what's good for him, he won't say anything."

"Oh." Optimus straightened up. "But here's the thing: We Autobots were led to believe that all Decepticons are self serving liars. If that Autobot _does _decide to expose you and you try to incriminate him he can just deny the whole thing and say you are lying." he met his gaze. "Unless you have proof to help your case." he knelt down again. "_Do _you have proof?"

Ol Slick didn't answer.

"You _don't_ have proof do you?" he said, straightening up again. "Well that doesn't help you, now does it?"

"I might not have proof but I know who it is," Oil Slick answered. "and I can get at him any time."

"Not from the stockade you can't," Optimus pointed out. "That's where you're going by the way. The stockade. I'm sure you've heard what happens to transformers there."

"Couldn't be as bad as living in the slums."

"Oh it's much worse," Optimus said. "A lot worse. We all know what happened to Wasp."

Everyone knew what had happened to Wasp. He'd been completely sane when he'd been brought in but a total nut when he came out. Oil Slick's optics widened. He tried to come up with a response but nothing came. Optimus smiled at him understandingly. "So here's what I can do for you," he said. "You tell me who the Decepticon is and I'll make sure you're not taken to the stockade but normal prison."

Oil Slick let that process for a moment. He wasn't stupid. Autobots might be racist but they hardly ever lied. "Fine," he said after a moment. "I'll give you the name."

* * *

Prowl and Sari headed back to Iacon. He in vehicle mode and her riding on top. As they drove back to the city, Prowl asked. "How did you do that?"

"Huh?" she asked, looking down at him. "Do what?"

"Survive what happened," he replied. "I thought Lockdown had killed you."

"I don't know," she replied, thinking about it. "I thought I was dead as well. I wound up in this dark place with no light or sound. I thought I'd gone to Hell or something. Then there was this light and a bright glowing robot came to me and started talking to me. He told me I still had a lot to do and I couldn't die yet. He told me you needed me now more than you ever had before and then I woke up."

_I __**needed **__her? _"What did this robot look like?"

"Kind of like a samurai," she replied, trying to remember details. "He looked a lot older than you and was kind." she smiled, adding. "He had a really nice face."

"Hmm..." _Master? _"That might have been Yoketron," he said.

"He did kind of look like him," she said. 'Only he had more armor than the corpse in the stasis pod." she looked down at him. "Prowl?"

"Yes?"

"H said something about my resurrecting you being just in time. What did he mean?"

"I don't know." That sounded similar to what Minerva had told him. What did they mean by that? "Did he say something about shells being moved?"

She thought a moment then replied. "I believe he did but he didn't explain what he meant. He also told me I was needed to bring somebody else back as well."

_Somebody else? _"Did he tell you who it was?"

"No," she replied. "Only that it wasn't him."

_

* * *

_

As Oil Slick told them everything about the Autobot Optimus found out that his hunch had been correct. When four elite guard officials arrived and took the three Decepticons into custody and supervised the transfer of the shells, Optimus and Devcon said nothing about what they'd learned.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Devcon asked him as they stepped out of the crypt and out into the darkened street.

"Because," Optimus replied. "I think this is something we should deal with _ourselves_." He looked over at him. "You know, in case Oil Slick was lying. I don't want to embarrass myself or you."

Devcon saw the wisdom in that. "So when do you plan on confronting him about it?" he asked. "and when you do will you give him the proof that incriminates him?"

"Yes," Optimus said to the second question. "How else will we find out if he's guilty or not? and for your first question." He met Decvon's optics. "How about now?"

The older robot shrugged. "Now is as good a time as any," he agreed. 'The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can put this all behind us."

Then, without further discussion both Autobots reverted into vehicle mode and drove back to Elite Guard headquarters.

* * *

"Do you think he could have meant Ultra Magnus?" Sari said, suddenly.

They had entered the outskirts of the city and became just another vehicle in traffic. "Ultra Magnus?" he said. "What makes you think it could be him?"

"Well," she said, looking out over the city. "He is the only other Autobot I know of that is in need of a miracle right now. So why not him?"

Prowl thought about that a moment. It made sense. "You want to try it out?" he asked her.

She was agreeable. Anything that prolonged their time together now that they were on speaking terms again sounded good. "Sounds like a plan."

Prowl pulled off on the next exit.

* * *

Sentinel Prime was in his office, writing out a form on his computer when the door burst open and Optimus Prime and a blue and white robot he'd never seen before stormed in. "Sentinel!" Optimus exclaimed.

The other Prime stared at him in wide eyed surprise for a moment then recovered and snapped. "You've got some nerve breaking into my office like this, Optimus." he glared at the taller robot with the dead serious face. "and whose this rusted piece of hardware?"

"I am Devcon," the tall robot replied. "and we are here to arrest you."

"What?!" now Sentinel stood to hid feet so he could see the blue robot better. He _had_ seen this robot before, but where? "On what charges?"

"As if you didn't already know," Devcon shot back. "Betrayal."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," the blue robot snapped. "You can't prove that. Have you spoken to the elders?"

'They'll get a full report later," Devcon said, stepping around Optimus and taking out his sword. "Now, unless you want trouble I suggest you come quietly."

"I would," Sentinel said. "If I knew what in the slag you two nuts were talking about."

"Let me jar your memory," Devcon said. He crossed the room and slammed his sword into Sentinel's desk. The blue robot yelped and stepped back to avoid the charges. Devcon met his optics with cold blue ones. "The illegal transfer of shells and fraternizing with Decepticons. I don't know what you think you're doing, Sentinel, but it ends here and now."

"Has your mind been melted?" Sentinel demanded, sounding like he honestly didn't know what they were talking about. "I would _never_ fraternize with Decepticons."

"Oil Slick says otherwise," Optimus said, stepping forward. He held up something. It was a small holoprojector. He pressed a button and a transparent blue image appeared in front of it. It was Sentinel's image. "This picture we took from Oil Slicks processor files," he explained. "The Decepticon allowed us to gain access to it. Now tell me, Sentinel." he pressed the button again and the image disappeared. "If you're not fraternizing with Decepticons _how_ did Oil Slick get this image and the audio clip that came with it?"

For a moment Sentinel said and did nothing. His expression was that of one caught doing something he shouldn't have. Suddenly, before the other two Autobots could react grabbed his computer off his desk and threw it at them. They were forced to duck to avoid being hit by it.

Seeing his chance, Sentinel bolted.

"After him!" Devcon shouted.

Optimus was already on it. He chased the other Prime out of the office, rapidly closing the distance between them.

_A/N_

_Okay, so yeah I made Prowl and Sari have a little bit of a lighter mood at that point of waking. I spent ten chapters making them sad and angry so I figured I'd do a little happiness for once. Hopefully I didn't weird you out with that. _

_Also I hope to feature Megatron in a later chapter and I have a huge surprise. _


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Prowl and Sari parked in the front of the Elite Guard Headquarters a half hour later. Sari jumped off the seat and waited for Prowl to go into standard mode. When he did she looked up at him. "Ready?"

He nodded, though he was a little unsure about it. He hadn't thought about it before but he still would have rather been on Earth. "Ready."

She could sense it. She touched his leg. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It''s not like they're going to arrest us for illegal space bridge use, not after we explain to them while we're here anyway."

"I guess." _Illegal space bridge use? I forgot about that! _

"Don't worry."

"I'm not."

They headed up the stairs.

"I hope you're right," he said opening the door.

She looked a little uncertain but said. "We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Sentinel managed to stay ahead of the other Prime. He dashed down the main hall, avoiding other transformers, who gave him confused looks, as he did so and not looking back. He didn't _have _to look back. The pounding feet of Optimus told him all he needed to know. The lift doors opened at the end of the hall. He saw his chance and accelerated, shoving Chromia, who happened to step out of her own office against the wall as he did so. Optimus dodged around her, muttering a quick apology, seeing where Sentinel was heading.

Knowing he didn't have much time, he leaped into a flying tackle, slamming into Sentinel's back and knocking him off balance. Sentinel fell forward but, being moved by momentum, kept going until he crashed into the elevator shaft. Seeing he was halfway to freedom, he twisted around and kicked at Optimus, trying to get him to let go. Optimus held on grimly, not about to let him get away so easily.

By then Devcon had made his way out of the office and reached the end of the hall. It had taken him much longer because he wasn't as young as he used to be so he couldn't move as quickly. "Hold him, Optimus!" he ordered pulling out his sword. "Don't let him get away!"

It wasn't like Optimus wasn't trying. Sentinel just happened to be very slippery and his constant struggling and wiggling around like a sharkticon didn't help. That just incriminated him even more. Not that Optimus thought he was innocent to begin with.

"Let me go!" Sentinel shouted, getting one foot loose and shoving it into Optimus face. He strained to push the other Prime back but Optimus refused to let go. This make him resort to kicking. "Let me go right now!"

_No way. There's no way in Cybertron I'm doing any such thing. _

But he didn't have a choice. Sentinel eventually freed his other leg before Devcon got to them and kicked Optimus hard in the face. The other Prime had reached his pain limit and was forced to let go. Sentinel kicked him again, knocking him backward. He fell out of the elevator and landed in the hall on his back. The elevator doors closed.

By then Devcon had caught up to them. He leaned over and glared at Optimus. "Why didn't you hold onto him?" Devcon demanded.

"I did," Optimus said, getting up. "But he's not as easy to hold onto as he looks. Plus." he rubbed his face. "How would you like if if somebody kept kicking you in the face?"

Devcon ignored the stab. "We can still catch him," Devcon said, already moving. "Let's go."

Optimus followed the tall Autobot to the stairs.

* * *

The moment Prowl and Sari stepped into the building Prowl sensed something wasn't quite right. "Wait, Sari," he said.

"What?" she asked looking up at him curiously. When she saw the look on his face she asked. "What is it?"

Before he could answer elevator at the end of the hall opened and a dark blue figure came barreling toward them. "What is that?" exclaimed Sari.

Prowl easily recognized the dark blue and white robot. "It looks like Sentinel," he said.

When the figure got closer they saw that it was indeed Sentinel. When he spotted them he stopped dead in his tracks. "Not you!" he shouted. "Not now!"

"Huh?" Prowl stared at him in confusion.

Sentinel seemed to debate whether to go another way or not. Finally he made up his mind and started toward them at a slower pace. Now he didn't look freaked out, he looked angry. "This is all your fault!" he shouted pointing a finger at them. Prowl wasn't sure if he was directing his anger at Sari or himself. "If it wasn't for you and that filthy organic freak this never would have happened," So it was both of them.. "Well I won't go down for it. I won't be blamed for it! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Now get out of my way before I make you!"

Prowl didn't move.

"Didn't you hear me?" the blue robot snapped. "Move! That is a _direct order_!"

Prowl still didn't move. He just stood there, his optics growing hard. He wasn't exactly sure what Sentinel was talking about but he had a hunch, and it only made him angrier. "You don't have any authority over me," he said in a flat voice.

Prowl's words caused Sentinel to stop. He stared at the cyber ninja, shocked at his flat out refusal to obey him. Usually Prowl didn't say much or even do much around Sentinel. He'd always seemed so compliant. This was different. Whatever part of Prowl had made him act that way before was gone.

"What?!" he snapped. "What did you say?!"

The cyber ninja walked toward him. Sari stayed where she was, too confused by what was happening to make a comment. "I don't know what you're trying to run away from or why you're blaming Sari and myself for it," he said. "Nor do I care. I would just like to know one thing."

"What?"

"You wouldn't happen to know why my shell was moved from my proper burial place, would you?"

"I don't know what you're _talking_ about!" the blue Autobot shouted. "Why do you all keep mentioning shells? What in slag's name are you talking about?"

Prowl started to answer but was cut off. "There he is!" a voice shouted.

The cyber ninja looked over Sentinel's shoulder. He saw Optimus and a tall blue and white robot running toward them. "Optimus?" he said.

"Not again," the other Prime said. He roughly shoved Prowl out of the way. "Move!"

He ran toward the exit, too determined to escape to notice Sari was still standing there. He stepped right over her, not even giving her a second glance. She watched him run out into the street, transform, and drive off with tires squealing. _What was that all about? _

"Prowl!" Optimus exclaimed, stopping in front of the cyber ninja. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's a long story," he replied. He noticed the urgent look on his friend's face. "What's going on anyway? Why are you chasing after Sentinel and why did he ask me why everyone's blaming him about shells?"

"Sentinel's a traitor," the tall robot explained. "He's been fraternizing with the Decepticons, allowing them to steal the shells of dead Autobots to use as puppets"

_Puppets? _Prowl turned his gaze onto the tall robot. He looked vagualy familiar but not really. "What for?" he asked him.

Optimus answered that question. "To get Megatron released from prison."

"_What?"_

"It's a long complicated story," Optimus replied. "and right now we don't have time to explain." he and the tall robot ran toward the exit. By the time they got outside Sentinel was long gone. "Slag! What are we going to do now?"

Prowl and Sari had followed them out of the building. "Optimus?" Sari said. Prime looked down at her. She could tell he was surprised to see her and with Prowl together, and seemingly on good terms again for that matter. "Did Sentinel _really _do that?"

"I'm afraid so," Optimus told her. "I know he's a jerk and everything but this was unexpected, even for him."

"He acted like he had no idea what you were talking about," she said.

"Don't let his little act fool you," the tall robot told her, looking down at her. She noticed how cold his expression was and wondered if he too thought she was disgusting. "He knows _exactly_ what we're talking about."

Sari looked down the street. "I guess..." she said. _But why do I feel like he really doesn't?_

"Can we still catch him?" Optimus asked, looking over at Devcon.

The older robot played with something on his arm and a hologram appeared above it. It showed a grid map with a blinking red light. "I think we can," he said. "We'll have to use a different route though." he pointed at the map. "If we take this side street we'll catch up to him easily."

"Then we'd better get moving." the younger robot said. He ran toward the street and reverted into vehicle mode. Devcon did the same thing and both robots took off.

Prowl looked down at Sari. "Do you get the feeling that something doesn't feel quite right about this?" he asked her.

She nodded. Yes she did.

He went into vehicle mode. "Climb on," he told her. "It might not be any of our business but I feel we have to be sure."

"Right." she climbed onto seat and grabbed the handle bars. Prowl took off after the two Autobots.

* * *

_"Why do I feel as if you planned all of this?" Minerva said to Yoketron._

_The ninja master turned to smile at her. She didn't smile back. Her arms were folded across her chest and her expression told him she didn't like him hiding stuff from her. "Because it's true," he said._

_She wasn't satisfied with that answer. "What is going __**on**__ anyway?" she asked. "What's this __**about**__? I __**know**__ Sentinel is a big jerk but I don't get why he's doing this."_

_Yoketron's answer only added to her confusion. "It's not as obvious as it looks," he said._

_She blinked. "__**What**__?!"_

_He turned away from her. "They shouldn't be looking at the best choice but the least."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Be patient. It'll all become clear very soon."_

* * *

Sentinel stayed off the main highway. He knew that if he got onto it the traffic might put some distance between his pursuers and himself, but there was also the con of it. He might get stuck in a traffic jam and wind up being caught a lot easier. So, not wanting to chance it, he stayed off the main strip and used the back roads which might have been smaller and one way but they had much less traffic.

What he didn't seem to realize was that, though the back roads had less traffic, they had many turns and that gave his pursuers the advantage. Even if he stayed on one road they could take many different ones and cut him off any place they chose to. Too bad the thought never crossed his mind.

Which was exactly what happened. He reached a turn and got smashed in the side by a giant blue and white car. Taken totally by surprise he let out a yelp, and tried to get around the blue car. The other vehicle would allow it and plowed him off the road and into the side of a building, pinning him there.

He transformed and tried to free himself from the grill of the other car. "Get off of me!" The car also transformed and Devcon stood over him, his hands on his hips and his optics cold. "This is it," he said. "You're not going anywhere."

Sentinel glared up at him, his optics flaring with hatred. Now he remembered where he'd seen this robot. "Do you actually think you're going to get away with this?" he demanded.

The tall blue robot smirked. "I _know_ I will," he said, confidently. "Because nobody will believe _you _anyway."

"Devcon!"

The blue robot looked over his shoulder. Optimus pulled up behind him and transformed. "Did you catch him?" he asked.

The tall robot nodded, the smirk leaving his face and being replaced by the more familiar frown. "Yes," he said. He looked down at the other Prime and grinned. "He's right here."

"Good," Optimus said, not noticing the grin. "Let's get him into custody before he tries to get away again."

"Optimus," Sentinel said when the other Prime stepped around Devcon and knelt down to cuff him. "You don't _really _think that I'd do something like that, do you? You _know_ me."

"I thought I did," Optimus said, slapping on the cuffs. "But I also know how much you've changed over the past few months. "

"I might have changed but I'd never do something like _this_!" he protested. "I'm being set up!" he tried to get away, wiggling around and failing his free arm to keep Optimus from grabbing it.

Optimus would have none of it. He grabbed onto his former friend's shoulder and flipped him over onto his stomach. He dug his knee into his back and held him down with it while he cuffed the other wrist.

"IT WASN'T _ME!" _Sentinel yelled.

"Tell that to the council," Optimus said, yanking him to his feet. "Let's go."

* * *

Prowl and Sari reached the area a short time later but didn't make their presence known. They stopped near a building and after Sari climbed off him Prowl transformed and they peaked around it. They both watched the drama unfold but were too far away to really hear what was being said.

"Looks like they caught him," Sari commented as she watched Optimus yank the other Prime to his feet. "I guess they didn't need our help after all."

"Maybe," Prowl said, watching the two Autobots lead Sentinel away. "But I get the feeling there's more to this than what it looks like."

She looked up at him, confusion written on her face. "Huh?"

He met her eyes. "This is just too easy," he told her. "We both know Sentinel is a egotistical jerk but I don't think he'd betray the Autobots like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it," he said. "Does Sentinel _really_ look like the type of Autobot that would allow Decepticons to steal empty shells? What does he gain from it? He hates Decepticons and right now he's ruling Magnus. We don't know when Ultra Magnus will come back online so for now he's the leader."

"Maybe he's mad at Optimus for capturing Megatron and the other Decepticons?" she suggested.

"Maybe," Prowl looked back at the other three Autobots. "But I don't think so. Even though Optimus was the hero, he's still not the ruling Magnus nor is he off the hook for other things that happened. He might be more popular than Sentinel Prime but he's_ not _the one in charge. I don't think it's a vendetae either because when Optimus helps him out he's honestly grateful so that means he still has some kind of respect for him."

Sari thought about that for a moment then nodded. "I see your point," she agreed. "But that leaves the big question. Why would somebody set him up and who is the _real_ traitor?"

"I don't know that yet," Prowl said, his optics focusing on Devcon. "But I have a feeling we're going to find out very soon."

* * *

The whole way back to the Elite Guard Headquarters Sentinel kept insisting he was innocent. At one point he'd tried to bolt but Devcon chased after him and knocked him down. This was not helping his case. If Sentinel _was _truly innocent why did he keep on trying to flee?

But for some reason doubt was plaguing Optimus. It hadn't been there before but Sentinel's words were making him wonder. Could he_ really _have been set up?

"He's guilty," Devcon insisted when he'd told him his thoughts. "He's just trying to trick you."

Prime had no reason not to believe that but a voice in his head kept on asking. _But is he really? _

Finally they were able to drag the yelling and struggling Autobot into the building. Some other Elite Guard soldiers stopped to stare as Optimus and Devcon hauled the kicking and screaming Prime into the building and toward the elevators. Jazz happened to be on there with the jet twins and they watched slack jawed as Optimus and the tall blue and white cyber ninja half carried and half drug Sentinel Prime into the elevators.

"What was that about?" Jazz asked, looking at his companions.

Jetfire, scratched his head, thinking hard. "I am thinking an intervention?" he said.

A moment later Prowl and Sari entered the building. Prowl looked around and spotted Jazz with the twins. He ran up to them. "Did Optimus, Sentinel and a tall blue and white robot just come in there?" he asked him.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah, they came in just a few minutes ago." he saw the look on Prowl's face. "But's the deal, man? Are they giving him some kind of intervention?"

"I wish it was that simple," Prowl replied. "Which way did they go?"

Jetfstorm pointed. "I am thinking they took the elevator," he told him.

Prowl thanked the three and he and Sari headed toward the lifts. "I just hope I'm right about this," he said. He spotted Cliffjumper walking down the hall and on a sudden impulse intercepted him. "Is there some place we can talk in private and where I can have easy access to the network?"

* * *

Perceptor and Alpha Trion were in the smaller conference room, hunched over a hologram, watching the report on the breached crypt when the door burst open and Devcon and Optimus came in, dragging the protesting Sentinel behind them. Both Elders jumped up and faced the intruding threesome.

'What is the meaning of this?" Alpha Trion demanded.

"Alpha Trion, Perceptor," Optimus began, yanking Sentinel in front of him. "Sirs, meet the person responsible for the transfer of those shells."

The two robots stared at him. For once Perceptor's face didn't look blank. He too looked surprised. "**What?!"**

Devcon took the floor, shoving Sentinel over. "Sentinel is the one who authorized the moving of the shells of dead Autobots," he explained, giving the dark blue Autobot a hard look. "He is also guilty of fraternizing with the Decepticons and is involved in a conspiracy to free Megatron from prison by use of sympathy and false information."

Alpha Trion looked at Sentinel. "Is this true?" he asked.

"No!" the dark blue robot said. "Of _course_ it isn't! You know me. I would _never _do something like that! This is just a ploy created by these two to get me removed from my position so they can take over."

"Why would we want to take over?" Optimus demanded. "I don't have any intention of taking over _anything_."

Perceptor looked at Optimus and Devcon. His expression had become blank once more but something in his optics expressed a growing suspicion. "**If he is guilty of this what proof do you have?"**

Optimus handed over the hologram. The scientist took it and activated it. Sentinel's image appeared before them. 'This was taken from the memory files of the Decepticons processor," Optimus explained.

The two watched the small video then looked at each other again. After a moment's silence they both looked at the other robots. "**The evidence does not lie**," Perceptor said.

Sentinel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You've _got _to be kidding me!"

"I am afraid not," Alpha Trion said, looking at him. "I always knew you were irresponsible and impulsive but I never thought you would resort to something like this."

"But I didn't-" he started to say.

They were no longer listening. Trion turned back to the other two. "Thank you for bringing this to us, Optimus," the old robot said. "We will deal this properly."

"Just a minute!" a voice shouted.

All five robots turned their heads. They saw Prowl and Sari in the doorway. "What is the meaning of this?" Alpha Trion demanded.

"I am sorry for the interruption, sir," Prowl said. "But before you take Sentinel Prime into custody there is something I want to say. I won't take long. I just have one question for you before you take him away."

Perceptor looked at him. He seemed interested. _"_**Very well. Proceed."**

Prowl stepped into the room and walked over to the other robots. Sari followed close behind. She noticed Sentinel looking at her but when she looked at him he looked away. "Organics.." she heard him mutter. "filthy organics."

_You're making it really hard to feel sorry for you, bub._

When Prowl reached the table he turned so he could meet all the robots optics. Five pairs of bright blue lights locked onto him. He was silent for a moment, studying the group. He saw four pairs of curious optics and one pair of suspicious optics. _It isn't always the most obvius choice. _The Voice reminded him. He let that sink in then began. "My question isn't exactly a question. It is more like a statement." he moved away from the table because standing near it make it harder to gesture. "As you all know I am not very aware of what's going on but I do recall some mention of moved shells." he looked at Sari. "Beginning with my resurrection." he faced them all again. "When I was revived I was told that my shell was moved from my _real_ resting place. The fact never really bothered me that much because I was too upset about something else at the time. Now that I am feeling better about it the fact sounds odd." he began pacing. "Before I came to speak with you I had a conversation with Cliffjumper who told me the entire problem."

Now he faced them again. "He told me that this problem was brought to him by an Autobot cyber ninja named Devcon." here he met the blue and white robots optics. "He said that Devcon had become aware of this problem when a certain transformer named Bluestreak's shell had been moved." he looked at the others. "This seemed odd to me because I knew Bluestreak and from my own knowledge he was still alive." now he looked at Sari. "So we did a quick search. As it turned out Bluestreak is _still _alive but off the planet." he studied their reactions. Most looked surprised or confused but one just glared at him. "So I wondered: If Bluestreak is still alive somebody was lying... or just misinformed." he looked at Devcon again. "So I looked again with a little help from Sari." he looked at the girl again and she smiled. He smiled back then looked at the Autobots. "We out found that a robot named Smokescreen was dead and his shell had been moved. Now anybody who did not know these two could easily confuse them since Bluestreak is not blue and Smokescreen is which causes confusion if you are expecting the transformer to have the color of his name. But... while this might be an honest mistake for a normal transformer." his optics burned into Devcon's. "It would not be for a fellow cyber ninja."

"What are you saying?" Alpha Trion asked.

"I am saying," Prowl answered, stepping toward Devcon. "That you should not be looking at Sentinel, you should be looking at the one who claims to be a cyber ninja but is obviously a fake!" now he pointed into the tall robot's face. His optics hardened. "The traitor is not Sentinel at all. It is Devcon! Who is not really Devcon at all!"

Everyone, except Sari gasped. All optics focused on the tall blue and white robot.

For a moment the Autobot neither spoke nor reacted. Suddenly his stony face broke out into a maniacal grin. He threw back his head and roared with laughter. Finally he got ahold of himself. "Very well done, Prowl," Devcon said smiling insanely. "You figured out my little charade. No wonder Megatron wanted your shell so badly." he stepped back, putting more room between himself and the Autobot. "You are right. I am _not _Devcon. That sour faced rust bucket could have done any of this."

"Who are you then?" Prowl demanded. "and where is the _real _Devcon?"

"The real Devcon's alive for now," the fake replied. "But he's in a place where you'll never find him." he stepped back further. "As for who _I_ am... well I don't need this image anymore. So I'll give you a treat. I'll reveal my true from to you before I kill you."

Suddenly his entire frame blurred. As the Autobots and Sari, watched the fake Devcon's body seemed to turn into just a pile of pixels. Those pixels changed color and location then shattered off the frame, exposing the robot beneath. This robot was sandy colored with green patches in some place. His face was half covered by a battle mask but that didn't hide his expression which was exposed by the burning hatred in his bright red optics. A large purple Decepticons insignia grazed his chest plating like a badge. "It's good to finally be able to be in my own body," he said. He raised his right hand and a large gun appeared out of nowhere. "I am Sixshot. I am your executioner."

_A/N_

_Didn't see that one coming did ya? Bwahahaha! I had you all fooled didn't I? Well to be honest. The idea that Devcon was the traitor but wasn't really Devcon came very recently. The idea also came to be because somebody said that the traitor being Sentinel was way too obvious. I figured I'd do a little twisting, making it not who everyone thought it would be but one of the leats likely robots to take the role. But as I said... that least likely robot wasn't really who he said he was at all. But a very brilliantly disguised faker. I am so evil. _

_But where is the real Devcon? Does anybody even care? You'll see. _

_Here's a bit of random info. Thunderblast was a modal. XD _


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Optimus stepped toward the Decepticon. "So you were using me all this time?" he said. "What? Was the entire episode with those Decepticons planned?" _Was I such an idiot for falling for it? Why didn't I realize there was something fishy about him? Stupid, stupid!_

Sixshot gave him a smug stare. Even though they could only see the top half of his face the expression was obvious.. "Oh that part wasn't planned but it sure helped me play the role better," he explained. "I had to make it look as authentic as possible. You see I chose Devcon because he was a completely trustworthy Autobot. Granted he was a bit of a sour puss, but his manner and personality fit my role just fine. Oh, sure he was a great Autobot and a great cyber ninja but he was also the kind of person that worked alone and didn't have a lot of friends." he laughed. "Plus his temperament was easily exploited. Thanks to his hatred of Decepticons and his walk the line attitude, I could nearly do and say what I wanted without looking suspicious. It was _perfect_!"

"So what about the part with Sentinel?" Optimus demanded, pulling out his ax.

"Simple; I needed a scapebot and Sentinel was the easiest transformer for that purpose," he answered, waving his gun around as he explained. "For one thing he seemed like the person who would do _anything_ to stay where he is and for another... his frame was easy to copy. So why not choose him? That would make things much easier. With him out of the way there would be no ruling Magnus. Without a ruling Magnus, the Elders and the rest of the council would be like sheepticons and do what the majority says or face the consequences."

"They would _not_!" Sentinel shouted.

Sixshot ignored him. "I would have been able to keep it going if it wasn't for the ninja and that stupid tehcno organic." he glared at them. "I don't know how you came back to life but I'm going to make sure this time you don't." He pointed the gun right at Prowl's face. "It's too bad Megatron won't be able to use your shell."

Prowl refused to flinch, even with the huge gun stuffed into his face."You wouldn't be able to get away with it anymore," he told him. "We all know who you _really_ are. We'd be able to expose you easily."

"Not if you're all _dead," _he shot back. He looked at the two Primes and the Elders. "Now that I have all the key players in one room, I can take you all out and just free Megatron myself." Suddenly he removed the gun from Prowl's face, changing his target and shooting Alpha Trion in the chest before anyone could stop him.

The old robot didn't even have time to react before the blast slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and over the table. He crashed into the floor, his chest smoking. Everyone stared at the fallen Elder. He tried to stay something but nothing came out. His optics flickered for a moment then blinked out. Perceptor made a move, whether to stop Sixshot from firing again or to help his comrade but was shot before he could do either. His body bounced off the wall and crashed into the floor, landing beside the other Elder.

Sixshot turned his gun on Prowl next but, before he could fire, a blue bolt of energy hit him in the hand. He yelped in surprise dropping the gun which clattered harmlessly to the floor.

Optimus saw his chance and dived at the sand colored Decepticon, his head slamming into the taller robot's stomach plating. Prowl moved to help, pulling out one of his throwing stars and also jumping on him. Sixshot made a move to grab his gun off the floor but it was kicked away.

While the three robots wrestled on the floor Sari started to run around the side of the table to help the Elders but a voice stopped her. "Wait!"

She froze then looked over her shoulder. She saw Sentinel was looking right at her and seemed to be doing the worm. He was crawling across the floor and seemed to be trying to get to her. "Get me loose," he ordered.

She didn't move. "Why should I?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "So you can complain that an flithy freak of nature touched you?"

He glared at her. "Listen to me, you stupid girl!" he shouted. "I don't have time to worry about getting parasites from you right now!" he did a weird body jump, landing right in front of her face. "Those two idiots won't be able to take that Decepticon out by themselves. They will need help because that piece of rusted chassis is a professional assassin! Now let me loose!"

'They are not idiots!" she shot back, totally offended. "_You're_ an idiot for thinking that! They'd fought more Decepticons than you ever talked to! They can take out a so called assassin! So shut your big mouth!"

He said nothing for a moment then burst out angrily. "I.. you... WILL YOU JUST GET ME LOOSE!?"

"Not until you say you're sorry!" she shot back, folding her arms and looking him right in the eye.

Meanwhile Prowl and Optimus were having a hard time holding onto Sixshot. For one thing he was much bigger than either of them and for another he had something they didn't. Guns. _Lots_ of guns. Optimus found that out the hard way. He'd been trying to grab onto Sixshot's arm when the Decepticon pulled a small blaster out of nowhere and fired it at him.

He took the blast in the face, letting go of the robot and slamming into the floor on his back. He didn't get back up, the blast had rendered him unconscious.

"Optimus!" Prowl exclaimed, temporarily distracted.

"Look out, Prowl!" Sari screamed, noticing the Decepticon turning the gun on the cyber ninja. She ran around Sentinel and fired a blast at Sixshot's hand.

He saw it coming and blocked it with his hand. "Not this time, freak," he said, turning his gun on her instead.

Her eyes widened in horror and she tried to get out of the way but it was too late. He took aim and fired, having no trouble hitting his smaller target. Since she was so small the entire blast hit her whole body. She screamed in agony as she flew across the room and slammed into the wall, hitting her head on the metal surface. She fell to the floor and blacked out.

Prowl stared at her in horror. "Sari!" He had a flashback of what nearly happened to her back at the dojo.. She'd nearly died then and now... he snapped. He turned around and faced Sixshot who was getting to his feet. He locked his gaze with the other robot, murder in his optics. "That was the biggest mistake you could have made," he said in a low voice.

Sixshot didn't even look away. The look amused him because it was so unexpected. "What's that face for?" he asked, spinning the gun on his finger. "She was just a freak. She didn't deserve to live."

"You are _wrong_," Prowl said, stalking toward him, his optics flickering angrily under his visor. "And you are going to pay for that!" he pulled out two stars grasping them tightly in his hands. "You're going to pay with your spark!"

He charged.

Sixshot's optics widened in surprise. He raised his gun but, before he could fire, Prowl crashed into him, knocking him off his feet again and knocking him into the floor. Before he could get up, Prowl drug both of his throwing stars into his arm serves. He cried out in agony.

Prowl didn't even hesitate. He dug the sharp points in deeper, piercing some wires that shot off blue sparks. "How do you like it, Sixshot?" he asked coldly. "Want some more?!"

* * *

_"Yoketron!" Minerva screamed, watching in horror. "What have you __**done**__?!"_

_"Don't worry," the master said, his eyes glued on the image on the screen._

_"Don't worry?!" she exclaimed, staring at him in utter disbelief. "He's going to __**kill**__ him!"_

_"No," Yoketron said. "He's just channelling his rage."_

_"Channelling __**nothing!" **__she exclaimed, pointing at the screen. She wondered if they were even watching the same thing. "That's murderous intent! Did you __**want **__this?"_

_"No."_

_"Then what was the __**point **__of it?!"_

_"Control. Pure control. He still has much to learn."_

_"Stop saying that!"_

_

* * *

_

Sixshot finally managed to get Prowl off of him. He used did a scissor move with his leg, trapping Prowl's left foot and rolled over, knocking the Autobot off balance. Prowl hit the floor and tried to get up. The Decepticon, his servos sparking painfully but still functional, grabbed his arm and yanked him back. He slammed into the sand colored robot who wrapped his arms around him and pinned his back to his chest. The cyber ninja struggled to free himself but it did no good. He was stuck.

"Well played, Autobot," he said, in his left audio receptor. "You're making me see even more why Megatron wanted us to steal your shell. Because of that temper of yours, this body would have made a very good Decepticon host."

Prowl still tried to get loose. "My shell would _never_ accept a Decepticon spark," he growled.

"Of course it _would_," Sixshot said. "You're little temper tantrum just proved it. When your rage takes control of you, you act just as ruthless as any us. It's a shame you chose to stay with the weaklings. We could have used somebody like you in our ranks."

"No!" Prowl shouted, attempting to kick at the Decepticon's legs but not doing a very good job. He didn't want to listen to such garbage. It wasn't true. "I care too much for the things Decepticons _hate_ to join you."

"That could easily be changed," Sixshot told him. "We've done it before. We can do it again."

"No, I won't let it happen."

"It's not like you have a _choice_," the Decepticon said. "I can still kill you without damaging your pretty little shell, my short tempered friend, and put you to better use."

The cyber ninja clenched his fists and attempted to hit the robot holding him but found he couldn't move them. "I won't allow myself to be killed by a piece of junk like you!"

"I am afraid you don't have a choice." he put the gun to his head. "Say hello to Yoketron for me, if that's where you end up."

But, before he could pull the trigger, a bulky blue figure smashed into him. Taken by surprise he dropped his gun and loosened his grip on Prowl. The cyber ninja saw his chance and broke free, twisting around and kicking the Decepticon in the face. The sand colored robot slammed into the wall and fell to the floor.

That's when Prowl got a good look at who had come to his aid and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "_Sentinel_?" he said.

Sentinel Prime still stasis cuffed but on his feet looked back at him. "I owed you," he told him grudgingly. "That's all. Now would you kindly get these things _off_ me?!"

Prowl hesitated a moment then realized he needed help. With the Elders, Optimus and Sari out of commission he needed someone to help him take out Sixshot. The Decepticon was proving to be a challenge.

"Fine," he said, taking out another throwing star and going around behind the other Prime. "Hold still." He could have used processor over matter to release him but it would have taken too long. He sliced at the cuffs, breaking them at the clasp parts. The cuffs fell off and hit the floor.

"Thanks," Sentinel said, rubbing his wrists. "Now let's take care of this traitor."

But he didn't have time to do anything because a blast of energy hit him in the chest and knocked him against the wall. Prowl stared at him then looked back at Sixshot. _So much for my help. _The Decepticon had gotten back up and had another gun. "Looks like he won't be much help now will he?"

Prowl started to say something then heard a groan and looked back toward the blue Autobot. Sentinel, though damaged pretty badly, was getting to his feet. "Hey!" Sixshot exclaimed, his optics flaring in surprise. "That should have knocked you offline! How are you still functional?"

The dark blue Autobot glared at him. "You think that little pot shot will knock me offline that easily?" he demanded. "I don't think so!"

The Decepticon stared at him. He hadn't expected this. Prowl _was _surprised. He'd never seen this side of Sentinel before. He'd only ever seen the egotistical jerk side. "I don't appreciate being used as a scapebot," he said, taking his lance out of subspace. "and if you think I'm going to just stand back and let you soil my good name with that load of crap you've got another thing coming."

_Okay so maybe he's still thinking with his ego. _Prowl thought. _I shouldn't be surprised. _

"So what are you going to do?" the Decepticon asked, tauntingly. "Poke me with your pot sticker?"

'That's it!" the other Prime charged, swinging his lance at the Decepticon.

Sixshot grabbed the end of the lance and jerked it away from himself. 'Too slow." he kicked him in the chest, knocking him back.

By then Prowl was moving to help. When Sentinel came flying at him he sidestepped the bigger bot and kept on coming. Sixshot fired his gun at him but this time he was ready and dodged all the blasts. When he got close enough to him he round house kicked him in the face.

The hit was so powerful that is cracked Sixshot's battle mask, exposing some of his mouth. He got up, disloging loose parts and grinding his teeth. "You're going to regret that," he growled.

"I don't think so," Prowl shot back, swinging at him with his fist

Sixshot grabbed it but wasn't expecting a second punch. The cyber ninja's fist smashed into the mask, cracking it more and shattering off a good sized chunk. By then Sentinel had gotten back up and was making his way toward the two fighting robots. He took a chance and threw his shield. It made contact with the tall robots shoulder, the sharp edge cutting a deep gash in the metal. Sixshot growled, "You cut my armor!" glaring down at the damage and kicking Prowl away. The cyber ninja landed on the table but didn't stay down. He got back up, aware that Sentinel was right beside him. Of course _he _had a different reason for wanting to take Sixshot out but, right now who cared? This nut was going to kill them and probably already had killed the other four. They couldn't let him kill again.

The Decepticon faced them both and pulled out yet another gun, this one bigger. He aimed at both bots and fired. A vortex of flame came spiraling at them. By then Sentinel's shield had done its boomerang thing and he used it to block the blast. Prowl jumped over the dark blue robot and dived toward Sixshot like a warhead, his arms out in front of him and his hands set to grasp the robot's arms. Sixshot looked up at him, pulled out a smaller gun, and fired. The bolt of plasma hit Prowl square in the chest and he flew back over Sentinel's head and into the table. This time it was a little harder to get up but the sight of Sari and the others still lying on the floor offline made him get up again, though his body was starting to protest. He hadn't taken any time to repair himself after his "discussion" with Lockdown and he was starting to feel the affects.

He forced himself off the table and ran back at Sixshot.

By then Sentinel had managed to get a few hits in but hadn't caused very much damage. Though the other robot was bleeding in a few areas, Sentinel was bleeding worse from a huge gash the taller robot had put in his frame using Devcon's sword. He easily dispatched the Autobot with a quick blast to the head. Sentinel fell like a broken toy and this time didn't get back up.

Now it was just Prowl and Sixshot. The sand colored Decepticon grinned at him through his broken face mask. "Just one left," he said in a taunting voice. "The ninja and the assassin. Who will win?"

Prowl changed his stance. "Not you," he said.

"Brave words," the Decepticon said unimpressed. "But remember; I've already taken out all five of your comrades. What are your chances?"

Prowl smirked back at him. "Much better than you think."

Sixshot studied him a moment then shook his head. "No," he said. "much _wors_e."

Then he raised his gun and fired.

He did it so fast that Prowl was unable to get out of the way. The plasma bolt hit him with such force that he flew backward and crashed onto the table, sliding across it and nearly falling off the other side. This time when he tried to get up his body disobeyed him. He couldn't move. He was too low on power.

Sixshot crossed the room, holding his gun over his shoulder. "Don't bother getting up again," he told him. "It won't do you any good." he stopped in front of him and leaned over, grinning in his face. Now that Prowl could see his mouth he noticed the robot was missing a few teeth which were replaced by spikes. "You should feel privileged. Your shell will be the only one I won't dismember." he straightened up, looking him over again. Prowl's optics locked on the other robots damage. Now that he saw it up close it looked pretty severe but the Decepticon acted like he didn't notice or care. "We can still use somebody like you. I can avoid killing you right now and take you with me unconscious. You just have to say the word."

"Never."

Sixshot raised his gun and rested it against his forehead. "Wrong word."

* * *

_"Sari! Sari!"_

"Huh?"

_"Wake up or Prowl's going to die!"_

Sari's eyes snapped open. She found herself lying on the floor of the conference room. Her eyes took in the fallen Autobots and then the sand colored robot. He was a blurry image standing by the table leaning over something black and gold. She pushed herself up to get a better look. Her vision cleared and she saw who it was. _Prowl!_

She scrambled to her feet though her body and now her head protested. She ignored the pain and stumbled over toward the two robots, her mind instantly coming up with a solution. "Hey!" she yelled.

Both robots turned their attention to the floor. Sari opened her hands and created a huge blue orb of energy. She let it loose with a yell and watched with satisfaction when it hit Sixshot square in the face and knocked him out cold. He fell limply to the floor. Sari ran toward the table, stepping around the fallen Decepticon, jumping on the table top and becoming the sole thing in Prowl's stare. "You're okay," he said, sounding relieved.

"Of _course_ I am," she said, walking over to him. "My body hurts like crazy but I'm fine." she put her hand on his arm, taking in his damage. "_You_ on the other hand...."

"I'll be fine," he said, forcing a smile. "It's just a few dents." he looked around the room. "But what about _them_?"

The girl turned her attention back to the other Autobots. "Let me check." she jumped down from the table and ran from Autobot to Autobot, resting her hand on each of their frames and concentrating. When she was done she ran back to him. "They're all alive," she told him. "They just need repairs." she turned to leave. "I'll go find somebody to get help."

He grabbed her arm between two fingers. "Wait, Sari," he said.

She looked back at him.

"I'm glad you are all right," he said, seeming to be having a hard time coming up with the right words. "When he shot you and you were laying on the floor like that I.... I just..." he had to admit it to her. "I lost it. I nearly killed him."

_He was that upset about it? About __**me**__? _Even though his words weren't supposed to, they made her feel better. _He cares that much for me? _ "It's all right," she said, gently.

"No, it's _not_ all right," he argued. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I'm an Autobot. I shouldn't act..."

"It's all right," she said again, touching his hand. "Nobody is perfect. Nobody has to know.."

He looked away. He didn't bother arguing with her.

"Why don't you wait here?" she said. "I'll get a medic and be right back."

He let her go. "Thank you."

She smiled. "No problem." then she jumped off the table and ran out the door.

Prowl watched her go then forced himself to sit up. He looked down at Sixshot, the Decepticons words coming to him. He'd been right. He hadn't given it much thought before but he'd been right. _I could have just as easily become one of them. _

He stood up and started searching the floor for something. _But I won't. _he found the item and walked over to the assassin. _I won't become like him. Not if I can help it. _

_A/N_

_I know Sixshot in G1 and headmasters was a sixchanger and he still is but I also gave him a LOT of guns. Partly to make up for the fact that everyone else __**didn't **__have any. XD Hey I know Senty's a jerk but come on. I had to let him do __**something **__redeeming. Much as I don't like him... I can still make him in character while being heroic... don't ask. I suck at fight scenes. This whole chapter was one. _


	14. Chapter 14

**To Dragoness Eclectic: Thanks for the review. You were right by the way. They were acting weird. **

CHAPTER 14

**A half hour later. **

Sari had found Red Alert when she'd left. The femme medic was walking down the hall and looked startled when the girl stopped her and gave a rapid account of what had happened. When she finished Red Alert told her to take her to them and she led the medic back to the conference room.

There they found all five Autobots, including Prowl who had succumbed to his fatigue, lying unconscious on the floor. The femme medic contacted her helpers then she and three green colored nurse femme's took the Autobots to the repair bay. She's made sure to contact Jazz and the Jetwins who came and took Sixshot into custody.

Prowl woke to find himself lying on a table in the repair bay. He had no idea where he was or how he got there and sat up, looking around himself. He saw Red Alert and one of her helpers working on Sentinel who had taken the most amount of damage.

"Good morning," said a voice near his hand.

He looked down and spotted Sari sitting on the table, looking up at him. She sat with her legs folded under her. He noticed her helmet was covering her face so he couldn't see her expression. "What happened?" he asked, sounding confused. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're in the repair bay," she replied. "When Red Alert and I got came into the room we found you passed out on the floor. Red and her helpers brought you all here. She tried to make me leave but I told her I was going to stay here until you came back online."

_She stayed? _The fact gave him a funny but pleasant feeling. "How long have you been waiting?" he questioned.

"About three hours," she answered.

"Three hours?!"

"Yeah," she said, deactivating her helmet. She gave him a small smile. "You don't really notice time flying when you're worried about somebody you care about. Incidentally: the others are doing okay. They're all going to live."

Prowl looked over at Sentinel. "Even him?"

"Yes, even _him_," she answered, nodding in confirmation. "But he'll have to stay here a bit longer since he was the only one Sixshot stabbed."

"Sixshot!" Prowl growled, remembering the lethal Decepticon with the huge arsenal. The memory made him clnch his fists. _If he got away..._

"No need to worry about him either," she said touching his hand reassuringly. "Jazz and the twins took him into custody. He won't be coming out for awhile if at all."

That brought on a huge feeling of relief. "But that still leaves us with the question of where the real Devcon is," he said.

"Oh," Sari said, remembering something else. "No need to worry about him. He's doing okay. After I told Jazz what happened he and some red tank robot named Warpath went to his apartment. They found him stasis cuffed to his recharge berth. He was banged up a bit and low on energy but otherwise unharmed. It seems Sixshot needed to keep him around so he could learn everything about how the system worked."

"How did you find out all of this?" he inquired.

"Chromia told me," she replied. "She's not as bad as I thought she was. She came in here because she wanted to give me this." she opened her hand. He saw the All Spark key laying in it. "That's when she told me everything that went on. She figured I might want to know. Also for some reason she got the idea that I could use the key to fix everyone." she shook her head. "I didn't bother trying. I was afraid it wouldn't work. Just because it worked that one time for you doesn't mean it will work for everyone."

Prowl didn't comment. He knew that Yoketron and Minerva were responsible for it working before but he didn't have the heart to tell her that. _Just because they let it bring me back doesn't mean they'll let it help anyone else. _"Don't worry about it," he said. "It's not important."

She let that sink in then changed the subject. "Prowl?"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by what you said before?"

"What?" he asked. "When?"

"You know, about how you lost it when you thought that that Decepticon had killed me," she said. "What happened? What _exactly_ did you do?"

He looked away. He'd said enough to her about that. He'd told her he'd almost killed Sixshot. That realization only made it worse. "I don't want to talk about it." _What else can I tell her? That Sixshot said I acted just like a Decepticon? That I could easily have passed for one? Is that the reason Megatron wanted my shell? I don't get it. I don't understand._

_"You still have to wait for that answer."_

_When will that be? How much longer? Why do you keep treating me like an idiot? _

_"Not too long. But first you both still have some other things to take care of. I am not treating you like an idiot. I'm just trying to make you think. You have a lot of knowledge, Prowl. You can figure it out for yourself. I don't need to tell you everything."_

_You're right. I am sorry. _

She touched his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked back at her. "It's okay," she said. "I understand. We all lose our tempers. Don't be so hard on yourself. You've been beating up on yourself for way too long about things you don't have any control over. Just let it go. You can't change it so why dwell on it anymore? Besides;" she smiled and twirled her body around hanging her legs over the side and kicking them. "What would Yoketron say if he saw you now? I'm sure he wouldn't want you moping about and feeling sorry for yourself about a little mistake. He'd probably walk in here and tell you to get off your sorry self hating butt and do something useful."

"How would you know that?" he asked her. "You never met him."

"Correction," she said, turning back to him. "I _have_. I told you that. Well not in real life but in the dream world. He didn't strike me as the kind of person who wants his students to be sad mopey bunnies."

He made a face. "Mopey bunnies?"

"You know what I mean," she said, waving him off.

"I guess," he said. He looked around again. "So.. if the others needed to be repaired where are they now?"

"Right here," said a voice.

Prowl turned his head. Across the room a door opened and Optimus and the two Elders stepped into the room. Prowl noticed that they all seemed to be in good condition. "You're all right," he said, relieved.

"Yes," Optimus said, crossing the room. "Sixshot didn't damage us too bad as Sari probably told you."

He nodded in confirmation. "She did."

"I'm sure she told you everything else that happened as well then?" Alpha Trion pressed.

He nodded. "If you mean about Sixshot being taken to prison and finding Devcon," he said. He sensed they had something else to tell him. "What?"

"It's about Master Yoketron," Alpha Trion said.

Prowl tensed, sensing bad news coming. "What about him?"

"We were informed that his shell was stolen from the dojo," the older robot answered.

"What?!"

"While we were waiting for you to come back online, Sari told us about Lockdown being there," Optimus replied. "She said he wanted something and asked us to go there and see what we could find. The pod holding his body was empty." He gave Prowl an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

Prowl looked at Sari. "Is this what you meant?" he asked her, sounding angry.

She looked upset at the accusation. "I don't know," she said. "He didn't tell me!"

"Well he seems to like talking to you!"

"He didn't tell me!" she insisted. "He just said you didn't have to worry about it and that it would be taken care of!"

"By Lockdown?"

"I don't know."

"Hey," Optimus cut in. "I don't know what this is about but now isn't the time to fight about it. The shell was stolen and if Lockdown is guilty there's nothing we can do about it since he never stays in one place long enough to catch him." When he saw that Prowl was about to protest he put up his hand to cut him off. "If he _does_ have the shell he won't do anything to it. He'll probably keep it as a trophy. We'll keep an optic out for his ship and be ready to get it back if he returns to the planet." Now he looked at Sari. "On another note, Sari."

"Yes?" she asked.

"The Elder's want to talk to you about something."

"What?" she asked, looking worried. "Is this about unauthorized use of the space bridge? I'm sorry. It wasn't my idea. It was Prowl's."

Alpha Trion put up his hand to silence her. "It's _not_ about the space bridge," he told her.

She was surprised. "It's _not_?"

"No, it's about your key."

"My key?"

**"We have a favor to ask," **Perceptor told her. "**It is very important. You might be able to do with it what we could not do."**

"What would that be?" she questioned. "What could I do with it that you couldn't?"

**"The key did not work for us," **he answered. "**We attempted to use it to repair Ultra Magnus. It either does not recognize our energy signatures or it is dead.."**

"So what are you saying?" she asked.

"They think you might be able to activate the key and fix Ultra Magnus," Optimus replied.

"Really?" she looked down at the key in her hand, doubt written on her face. "I don't know." she felt a hand on her back. She looked up at Prowl who didn't seem to be angry with her anymore. He gave her a small reassuring smile. "You won't know until you try it."

She nodded. "Okay," she said, looking down at the key. "I'll see what I can do." _But will it work this time? _

* * *

On the way to Ultra Magnus' room Optimus asked a question that had been bothering him since he'd encounter the blue Decepticon in the slums. "Prowl, Sari," he began, looking over at them.

The black and gold cyber ninja looked at him. Sari, who was riding on Prowl's shoulder also turned her head. "Yes?" they said together.

"I don't mean to pry or anything but what are you doing here?" he questioned. "I mean you told the Elders that you didn't want to spend anymore time on Cybertron because it made you feel bad. If that's true; why are you here _now_?"

Prowl looked at Sari. "I _needed _to come back," he told him.

He blinked. "You did? Why?"

"I wasn't acting like myself," the cyber ninja explained. "I was acting like a jerk. I'm sure you noticed that. I was in need of a good slap in the face to snap me out of it." He looked embarrassed. "I got it from the least likely person. I'm feeling more like myself now."

Optimus looked confused. "Um... okay.. so I guess this means you forgive Sari for what she did?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes," he gave the girl a smile. She smiled back. "Yes, I do."

"That's good to hear."

She smiled back.

By then they'd reached their destination. Alpha Trion pressed the button on the wall and the door flew open. The group of five stepped inside. Across the room, on a table, lay a robot with his frame open. Sari saw wires coming out of him and going into a kind of heart monitor like machine attached to the wall.

"Is that him?" she asked looking at Optimus. When he nodded she looked back at the robot. "He looks pretty bad. I don't know."

"Don't worry, Sari," Prowl said, resting a finger on her shoulder. "If you can use the key to bring me back to life you can repair him. He's still alive."

"But that was, you know, unexpected," she told him. "I meant it was like dead before then and..."

"Sari," Prowl spoke sharply, making her jump. "I'm surprised at you. Usually you're so confident. You can do this. Don't worry. If it doesn't work they're not going to punish you."

She looked doubtful. Whenever she encountered the Elders they always seemed to want to punish her. But she didn't argue, she just nodded. "If you say so," she said. She looked back at the table. "Let's get this over with."

Prowl put up his hand and let her climb into his palm. He then crossed the room and deposited her gently on the table. She gave him a nervous smile as he stepped back then turned back to the comatose Autobot and climbed onto his chest. Once she was there she raised her key, taking it in both of her hands. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I don't know if this will work a second time but if you really want me to do this and it's your will to let him come back please don't make me look stupid," she said in a low voice. "Just once more. That is all I ask."

A soft humming noise reached her ears. She opened her eyes and stared at the key in her hands. It wasn't lighting up but she felt is pulsating through her body. _"You can do this." _Reassured she leaned down and gently inserted the key into Ultra Magnus chest. "Here we go."

The key flared to full brilliance, lighting up the entire room with a soft blue light. The Autobots watched with fascination as every damaged and broken piece in the Autobot leaders chest started coming together. Sari watched wide eyed, always surprised when the key did something great like this. It reminded her of when she'd repaired Prowl for the first time and when she'd brought Optimus back to life and when she's brought back Prowl. The key had glowed so brightly then and it was doing the same thing again. _This isn't like when I used it irresponsibly. This is much different. _

_"That's because you're using it for all the right reasons."_

_Oh....._

The repairs were complete. As Sari stepped back Ultra Magnus chest plate snapped shut and, as everybody watched, his optics flared to full brilliance. He looked around himself for a moment then his optics locked on the group. "Where... am.. I?" he asked.

"You are in the hospital intensive care sector," Alpha Trion, walking over to him. he put out his hand. "Shockwave damaged you and you went into a coma."

"Shockwave." Magnus took the pre-offered hand and let Trion help him sit up. "Longarm. Where is he?"

"He's in custody, sir," Optimus spoke up, stepping forward. "My crew and I arrested him a little over a week ago. He won't be able to hurt anyone else."

Magnus digested that for a moment. Finally he said. "That is good to hear." he pushed himself into a standing position. Perceptor made a move to help him but he waved him off. "I do not need any help thank you. I feel fine." He looked at Optimus again. "I am sure you have a full report on what happened as well as my hammer?"

Optimus nodded in confirmation. "Yes, sir. I currently have your hammer in my possession for safe keeping."

That's when Magnus noticed Sari. She was still standing on the examining table. The key was in her hands but it had powered down and went cold again. "Who is this?" he asked.

"I'm Sari," the girl replied.

"Sari." Magnus said, thinking. "That name sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

"Yes, sir," she said nodding. "I was the girl you met on Earth. I am friends with Optimus."

"I see." he studied her. "You look different."

"I've done some growing up since you've last seen me."

"I see." He looked over at Optimus. "It seems we all have." He started out of the room. "Why don't you all tell me the whole story?"

* * *

Optimus, Perceptor, and Alpha Trion did most of the talking. They told the Autobot Supreme Commander the entire story starting with the time that Shockwave damaged him to all that had happened afterward. They told about Sentinel's rise to power and his change of rules which Magnus did not look happy about, to the battle on earth and Megatron and his army's arrest. They even told him about the events recently with Sixshot and the theft of the Autobot shells. Magnus listened carefully to the entire story and didn't answer any questions. He did give Prowl and Sari a few looks when they were mentioned in the story and he seemed interested in the fact that her key had not only brought Prowl back to life but healed him as well.

When he asked to see the key, Sari gave it to him without protest. He studied it for a few moments then handed it back, saying. "If the All Spark gave this to you to have there must be a reason. It seems to only respond to your unique cellular make up so I will not have it taken from you."

"Thank you, sir," she said gratefully.

Magnus also had a few words for Prowl, thanking him for everything he did and expressing his condolences for coming back to life. Prowl nodded in reply but didn't say anything. He was still a little touche on the subject and when asked if he had any requests he had his answer ready. Magnus willingly gave him permission to do what he wanted and after that turned his attention back to the other three Autobots.

Prowl lagged behind, letting them get ahead of them.

"So what now?" Sari asked who was riding on his shoulder. "Magnus is back and we stopped Sixshot and we're back on speaking terms again. I don't think we have anything else to do here."

Prowl nodded in agreement. It seemed everything was over now. He didn't have another reason to stay there, at least for now. "Let's go home," he said, looking down at her.

* * *

A few hours later Prowl drove up to the plant in Detroit and reverted to standard mode. Before he'd headed home himself he'd dropped Sari off at the tower. She'd been greeted by a very worried Professor Sumdac. When she told her father she had some things to discuss with him they both headed to her room to talk.

Prowl also had some things he needed to say to his own "family". It would be hard and they might not forgive him but he needed to get them said. He hesitated a moment remembering how everyone had been went he left then stepped toward the entrance. _They might be mad at me but at least I can apologize. _

When he entered the plant he found Bulkhead and Bumblebee in the living area watching TV. Bee must have heard him because he turned his head. The minute he spotted the cyber ninja he jumped to his feet. "Prowl!" he exclaimed. "You're back!"

Bulkhead turned around and caught sight of him as well. "Hey! Where have you been?"

Prowl did not answer. He walked toward them. "I have to talk to you," he got out.

"About what?" Bee asked, looking suspicious. "Don't tell me. You're only here to get your stuff and then you're leaving again because you're still afthurt about Sari bringing you to life."

"No," Prowl said, standing in front of the young robot. He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "I wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I am sorry how I've been acting. I should not have said what I said and I apologize. I hope you will forgive me."

Then, before Bumblebee or Bulkhead could reply, he turned away and walked out of the room.

He walked down the hall and stepped into his own room. Nothing had changed. It was still the same as when he'd left. His optics fell on the pile of armor in the corner. It was still there, right where he'd left it. He crossed the room and picked up the helmet of his former master. _Am I allowed to wear it once more?_

_"You were never barred from doing so to begin with."_

He smiled slightly, knowing the Voice was right. He had only thought he was. Tucking the helmet under his arm he bent down and began to gather up the rest of the armor. By the time he was finished with the entire task he felt better and looked better too.

"Prowl?"

Prowl looked over his shoulder. "Sari," he said, surprised to see her. "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to spent some time with your father."

"I did," she replied, stepping into his room. "I told him everything that happened and he was understanding." she rubbed her arm, looking away. "Oh he wasn't happy about me not telling him about it but he didn't ground me or anything. He just made me promise to never do something like this again without telling him first. He also suggested I come over here and tell you what I told him."

"What would that be?"

She crossed the room, her eyes never leaving his. "I've learned a lot these past few days," she began. "I've learned that I should not do everything on impulse and just because I don't like something. I should consider everyone's feelings on something and not just my own." she spread out her arms. "I learned that there's a good reason for everything and that it's all part of a much bigger picture. Something bad might wind up being something good in the future. When we learn to accept it and be honest with ourselves we feel better. Admitting it helps. It helps a lot."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you realize this," he said, leaning down so he was more at her level. "And to be honest I've learned a few news things as well. I also discovered that I'm not as serene or wise as I thought. I have my own flaws. I also have the capacity of becoming something I don't ever want to be."

She put her hand on his. "I am very glad you didn't," she said. _If you had I never would have met you. _

"I am too." He turned his hand over and let her climb onto it. He straightened up and looked her in the eye. "If I had I never would have done the things I have. I never would have met the others or you. " he looked up at his tree. "I never would have discovered the beauty of nature or learned that there is more to living then what we see."

"Yes," she said. "and there's much more to come. I've learned something else from this."

"What is that?"

"I love you," she said, meeting his eyes. "and not just as a friend. But really truely and deeply. I never realized it before but I care for you more than anyone else I've ever met. You've always been so kind and encouraging and always had something wise to tell me." she looked at herself. "When I discovered that I wasn't really human you were the one who risked getting caught by my father to find out the truth. I'm grateful for all you've done for me and for everything you've taught me."

"I love you too, Sari," he said. _More than you will ever know. _

The smile she gave him helped solidy that statement. He really did love her. Even though she'd done so much stuff he didn't understand or didn't really like he really did love her.

"I'm glad you told me now," she said. "If you hadn't, you probably never would have. Especially in the future."

"Yes," Prowl said, remembering Yoketron's words. "Which brings us to the present and to some questions that haven't yet been answered."

She knew what he meant. It had something to do with Prowl's request. "Prowl," she said.

"Yes?"

"Can't you wait a little?" she asked. "He isn't going anywhere. Why don't you give it a day or two? Spend a little time with your friends... and me." she smiled up at him, taking in his frame, noticing he was once again wearing his armor. "It couldn't hurt." _And I don't want you to leave me again so soon. _

He nodded. The one he wanted to speak with wasn't going anywhere. Not anymore. "You're right," he agreed. "I don't have to go right now. There is time."

_But not much, _she didn't say, remembering the images that had flashed through her mind when she'd touched Yoketron's shell. _Not much at all. _

He started out of the room, still carrying her. "Sari?"

She looked up at him. "Yes."

"Thank you... for everything."

She smiled. "No problem."

**The End... or not..**

_A/N_

_Yes he was being ooc a lot during the story. It was my fault. I'm glad you all enjoyed reading it anyway. I used the word hospital and intensive care because I was lacking words. The conversation thing with Ultra Magnus made me draw a blank. I wasn't able to prolong it much. I am sorry. _

_I honestly didn't rush this. I just don't have anymore to say. I felt I said everything. Please don't hate me. I have only something small left to do which I will make into an epilogue and then this is over. Some parts came out better than I'd hoped and other parts didn't go where I wanted them to. I feel that when all is said and done I did the best I could and that is all that counts.... though I might do some re-editing..._

_That's all I have to say. _


	15. Epilogue

**Note: If you have comments for CHAPTER 14 leave them on the Chapter 14 page, please. **

Epilogue

**One Week Later**

The stockade was a dismal, dimly lit hole in the ground with cold echoing halls and poor conditioning. Every cell door was made of the same rust colored metal and the interior was no better. The cells were all the same, windowless with no light except for a few bars that shone in through the small window on the door. The only piece of furniture was a uncomfortable metal cot that did little more than make the prisoners crazy because none were small enough to fit on it properly. Aside from the sound of footsteps going up and down the halls from the Autobot guards there was no sound and no way for any of the prisoners, Decepticon, Autobot, and Neutral to communicate. They weren't even let out to recharge, but were served their supply of energon through a small "doggy door" under the window.

The silence didn't bother the dark gray transformer in the furthest cell from the exit in the least. Having spend fifty years in complete silence made him used to it. It gave him plenty of time to think and he did plenty of thinking... and planning. He was always planning, always keeping one step ahead of everyone else even while imprisoned.

At the moment he was waiting. Waiting for his current plan to fruitate. It should have started by now. He didn't have to wait much longer. He didn't have much time to wait if this didn't work. His trial was only two weeks away and then....

_Soon._

When the door opened, bathing his large gray frame in light. He thought he knew what this was for. He looked at the security officer standing in the door, holding a pair of stasis cuffs in his hand.. The large white and red Autobot frowned at him. "Expecting something?" he asked him.

"Not from you," the robot in the cell said. "Unless you're here to give me good news."

"Oh I have news all right," he said. "You have a visitor." he gestured for him to move toward the door.

"A visitor?" This was unexpected. "Who?"

"I don't know," the taller robot snapped. "Your lawyer."

"I don't have a lawyer. You denied me one."

"Then don't ask such stupid questions." he spinning his finger in a circle. "Now turn around so I can cuff you."

The other robot obeyed without another word. Not because he wanted to but because the last time he'd tried to break out that way he'd been attacked by what looked like a bad copy of Omega Supreme and damaged more than he'd been when he was first brought there. At least he'd gotten his arm reattached to his body. Since he could not free himself that way he decided to play by their rules until he came up with a better plan.

The officer led him into a interrogation room and sat him down on one side of the table. He then proceeded to chain the robot to the chair. When he was done he crossed the room and looked out the door. "You may come in now."

A minute later the gray robot's visitor entered the room and took the seat on the opposite side of the table. The prisoner studied his visitor. He knew this character. What could he want to tell him anyway? Had things changed this quickly?

The visitor looked at the officer. "I would like some privacy, please," he said. When the Autobot hesitated he added. "It's all right Skyfire, I won't be long and I just have some news to tell him."

Skyfire hesitated a moment longer then stepped out of the room, but not before shooting the gray transformer a warning glare. When he was gone the visitor turned back to the gray robot whose face held no emotion. "Hello, Megatron, remember me?"

Megatron glared at the other robot. Oh, he remembered him all right. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Well for one thing I've come to tell you that you plan didn't work," the visitor replied.

"What?"

"The Autobots know about your plan to steal the shells of their dead comrades," the visitor replied. "Your double agent's identity was compromised."

"How did this come to be?"

"By a complete accident," the visitor answered. "It seems a certain techno organic you are familiar with decided she couldn't live without a friend of her and found out where he was transferred. She broke into the building and used her little AllSpark key to bring him back to life." The visitor leaned back in his chair, intertwining his fingers under his head and putting his feet on the table. "If that never happened your double agent probably never would have asked Optimus Prime to expose the whole plot and blame it on Sentinel Prime. Of course that plan would have worked if it wasn't for Prowl."

"Ah yes, Prowl," Megatron said, remembering the annoying cyber ninja that always ruined his plans. "That cyber ninja will always be rust in my servos. But he is dead. I saw his empty shell myself."

"Well yes, he _was_."

"Was?"

"Remember what I said about the techno organic bringing a friend back to life." the visior leaned forward, his finger in the air. "That friend was Prowl."

Megatron blinked in surprise. "He's alive?!"

"Indeed. Very much so. He's the one who ruined your whole plan. He figured out that Devcon was a fake and exposed Sixshot in front of the Elders. Of course Sixshot had to show himself." he grinned. "He nearly killed them all ,by the way, but he exposed a side of the cyber ninja that might interest you."

"How so?"

"It seems Prowl has a temper. If you hurt the people he cares about he loses it and becomes a lethal force."

"Interesting..."

"He also has a soft spot for the techno organic child. That could be put to good use."

Yes it could, if Megatron was able to get out. "I see."

"There is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"The bounty hunter contacted me. He wanted me to tell you he has the other shell you wanted. He says you can put it to good use anytime you want."

Megatron smiled. So things could still go his way in the near future, if he played his cards right. "Tell him that I might have a good use for it sooner than he thinks."

The visitor stood. "I will let him know."

"One more thing," Megatron said before the visitor could summon the guard.

"Yes?"

"Tell them that if I am sentenced to death I want to go by lethal inject," the Decepticon said. "and tell them I want a certain cyber ninja to be present for my execution."

The visitor shot him a confused look. "Why?"

Megatron's smile widened. "Oh no special reason," he said. "Let's just say it will be very.. satisfying."

The visitor shot him one more confused look then opened the door and called for the guard. Skyfire entered the room and freed the Decepticon Commander from the chair. As the guard took Megatron out of the room the visitor watched him thinking. _Has he lost it? _

The whole way back to his cell Megatron continued to smile. When they arrived at the door Skyfire finally asked. "Something amusing you?"

"Yes," Megatron said, giving him a creepy smile. "Something very...excellent." _Very excellent indeed__. Soon, my ninja friend, soon you will learn that nothing you do will change anything._

_Prowl... you still don't know what your up against._

* * *

Prowl was startled out of a sound stasis. He sat up, panting. He looked around himself, his optics searching the room for the cause of his awakening. He discovered he'd fallen asleep on the sofa. Nobody else was in the room except... Sari.... and Bumblebee.

The girl had stayed the night and was now sleeping on his chestplate. Bee sat on the other side of the couch, his head back limply, his mouth opened and a large purple drool drip hanging out of his mouth. They'd all stayed up late to watch a corny movie about time travel and it seemed they'd all fallen asleep on the couch. The TV was off so either it had been turned off or it's timer had done it by itself. There was nothing but silence.

He sighed and lay back down so Sari wouldn't fall off his chest. _There is nothing here. So what awakened me? _he didn't recall dreaming. His optics looked at the ceiling and locked on the full moon shining through the open sky light. _What was that? Why do I get the feeling somebody was calling to me? _

A bright image appeared in front of his optics. They widened with surprise. He recognized this person. _Huh?_

_"You still have much to learn," _the Voice spoke in his ear. _"You both still have much to learn."_

_Master?_

_"There's more to it than what you see. Much more... Much much more..."_

The the Voice and image faded and he was once again left in silence.

_A/N_

_Who was the visitor? Anybody you want it to be.  
_

_Oh look... fun. Looks like there was more to the plot than we all thought. Too bad you'll NEVER find out what that is. BWAHAHAHA! Make your own assumptions. What use could Megatron possibly have for the shell of a dead Ninja Master? Why does he want Prowl to be evil so much? Why does he want Prowl to be present when they off him? Why am I asking this in the first place. ... so many unanswered questions.. leaves plenty of room for a SEQUEL! Ent! Access denied! _

_Well this is it._

_The end._

_I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I would like to thank you all for the reviews and all the interest you had in my fic. Even if some parts might have been weird and stuff I'm glad you stuck around to see it end. _

_THANKS._

_And now to start work on my OTHER fanfic. nehehehe_


End file.
